Amor à três
by Jessy Potter 2209
Summary: A guerra acabou. Draco está voltando de viagem. Um ano se inicia em Hogwarts e com as aulas um projeto inesperado. Harry se ver forçado a faze-lo com seu inimigo já a tanto tempo esquecido. Teram de dividir um quarto e uma criança. Alice filha de ambos?
1. Chapter 1 projeto indesejado

Obs: Os personagens não me pertencem, além dos bebes. Eu não ganho nada com isso. Faço puramente por que gosto.

Ai esta mais uma historia Drarry. Espero que gostem e que comentem...

Bjos...

* * *

><p><em><strong> Amor a tres...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 1 – Projeto indesejado...<strong>_

O dia estava quente. O verão era o mais quente que havia anunciado no canal do tempo. Draco olhava da janela de seu jatinho particular os primeiros prédios de Londres. Seu pai o mataria se o visse em uma coisa feito por trouxas, mas isso não importava mais fora ele que o mandara para longe, para a França com seus 15 anos de idade para a casa de uma tia de Narcisa.

Agora com o final da guerra Lucius o queria de volta e voltara a matricula-lo em Hogwarts, pois ainda faltava um ano para seus estudos acabarem, ainda não era um auror e também nunca seria- pensou desanimado e bufando. Mas quem dera que sua preocupação futura só fosse de se tornar um auror. Mais cedo do que Draco poderia prever Merlin ou sei lá que divindade, ainda tinha grandes planos em sua atual miserável vida.

Draco acreditava mesmo que alguém gostava de zombar dele, pois quando pisou nas terras francesas pensou que se veria livre para sempre de seu pai e seu modo de comandar a vida do loiro, um grande manipulador isso era o que Lucius é um manipulador. Alguém duvida?

Albert seu piloto, pousou no Aeroporto de Londres Heathrow no lado oeste da cidade londrina o maior aeroporto de toda Londres, digno de um Malfoy. O jato parou e a voz de All soou no alto-falante ligado a cabine do piloto e a parte do passageiro.

_ Sr. Malfoy acabamos de pousar no aeroporto Heathrow suas bagagens serão enviadas diretamente para sua limusine que já o espera na pista. Que o senhor tenha um bom dia e espero que tenha feito um excelente voou.

Draco sorriu, apertou o botão ao lado de seu banco que abria canal para falar com All.

_ Obrigado All, o voou foi perfeito amigo. Encontra-me lá fora queria te agradecer amigo.

Draco se levantou pegou sua gaiola que estava presa ao lado de seu banco com sua querida coruja de pelagem preta com pitas brancas e bico laranja e olhos por incrivelmente que pareça verdes esmeralda. Realmente sua limusine o esperava e Jorges o motorista da família Malfoy o esperava do lado da porta aberta.

_ Bom dia Jorges, como você esta?

_ Muito bem menino Draco, sentimos saudades. – Draco apertou a mão que ele havia lhe estendido sorrindo.

_ É bom estar de volta. – virou ao ouvir o caminhar de alguém e deu de cara com All. Deu-lhe um abraço forte. Sabia que não veria All por um longo tempo. – Cuide bem do meu menino All.

Albert era um rapaz por volta de seus 22 anos e se tornara muito amigo de Draco na França. All estendeu-lhe as chaves do jatinho.

_ Onde o deixo?

_ Fique com ele, cuide para mim, pois não tinha como deixa-lo em algum lugar de Londres que meu pai não fique sabendo.

_ Tem certeza disso? Quero dizer... – perguntou ele sentido.

_ All fica com ele serio. Quando eu precisar fugir terei meu jato e meu piloto particular. – sorriu para ele. All o abraçou novamente bem mais demorado dessa vez.

_ Sentirei saudades meu amado Dragão. – sussurrou em seu ouvido. Draco se afastou um pouco e olhou sorrindo. Mas por dentro estava quebrado, não gostava quando All falava com ele daquela maneira, mesmo sendo trouxa Draco sabia que isso não era desculpa para dizer que não o correspondia era puramente problema dele mesmo.

_ Eu também...

_ Sei que não dragão, mas aparece quando puder e se precisar... – balançou as chaves. – é só chamar que virei na velocidade máxima.

-HP-

A limusine parou, Draco olhou pela janela e viu a Mansão Malfoy, com sua estrutura fria e intimidadora, mesmo sua mãe tentando torna-la mais um lugar aconchegante, a mansão ainda mantinha sua estrutura de castelo medieval. A mansão era dividida em duas áreas, a área familiar e a área de hospedes- ambas tinha vários quartos, banheiros, e cada lado tinha sua cozinha e elfos próprios designados.

Sua mãe Narcisa o esperava parada na porta com um sorriso e assim que Draco desceu e a cumprimentou, ela já foi dizendo:

_ Seu pai o espera no escritório dele.

Draco bateu na porta preta de madeira e grossa já ia batendo com mais força, quando ouviu a voz de seu pai.

_ Entre Draco. – Draco entrou. – sente-se. – se sentou.

_ Bom dia Lucius.

_ Bom dia Draco. Pedi para falar com você agora, pois sairei de viagem daqui a algumas horas. Seu retorno para Hogwarts será de suprema importância para a nossa família Draco, como um sonserino que se preze quero que faça alianças com as pessoas certas. Preciso de você Draco para elevar o nível da Família, entende isso?

_ Sim pai. Não sou mais um garotinho de quinze anos.

_ É por isso que não vou tolerar erros entendeu. Quero que faça alianças Draco e escolha uma esposa para você a melhor, sua mãe me pediu para deixa-lo escolher, concedi. Com uma condição... Você tem até o final do ano Draco, depois sou que tomo as rédeas, fui claro?

_ Sim senhor.

_ Agora pode se retirar.

Draco saiu do escritório e foi direto para o seu quarto. Assim que fechou a porta pegou a primeira coisa que viu na frente e tacou na parede tamanha sua raiva.

_ Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh... que ódio, por que não me deixar na França, me diz por que? – Claro que não. Eles o usariam para tirar o nome da família da lama, coisa que o próprio Lucius havia colocado. Agora era seu dever tira-lo, ou melhor, sua obrigação. Mas bem sentia falta de certas coisas e pessoas e manias... Pensando bem, enquanto fazia as coisas que seu pai queria poderia muito bem relembrar os velhos tempos com tudo do que mais gostava fazer.

Toc toc...

_ Entre.

_ Draco só mais uma coisa. – seu pai entrou em seu quarto e imediatamente o loiro se pôs de pé.

_ Sim Lucius.

_ Para não ir pensando que as coisas continuam como antes da guerra, quero lhe avisar que evitara fazer qualquer tipo de gracinha do qual possa ser pego, fui claro?

' _ Lucius vai se atrasar meu bem... – gritara Narcisa.'

_ Mas estou atrasado, quero que assim que chegar fale com Severo ele te colocara a pá da situação, coisa que já deveria saber se tivesse recebido e lido as cartas minhas, de sua mãe e de seu padrinho. – Com a mão na maçaneta Lucius voltou a olha-lo. – Nossos costumes e amizades continuam o mesmo, ou a maioria dele pelo menos... Boa viagem amanhã e me orgulhe Draco Lucius Malfoy.

O loiro estufou o peito em sua pose de autossuficiente e afirmou com a cabeça levemente. Afinal sempre quis o reconhecimento de seu pai. Naquele momento que seu pai soltou aquelas palavras Draco esquecera que estava apenas sendo usado e se deixou aquecer, por Lucius depositar tanta confiança nele. Sorriu.

- DM –

Dim... Dim... Dim... Dim... – toca o despertador freneticamente.

Harry desperta de seus sonhos assustado, não por ter visto algo que Voldemort tenha feito, aquele pesadelo colocara um fim há um ano, mas pelo despertador estridente que Reh havia colocado em seu quarto ontem, apenas emprestado, como ele dissera. Já desperto, sentou-se na cama em forma de borboleta.

Um novo ano, seu ultimo ano em Hogwarts. Mas dessa vez ele podia ser ele mesmo, não o herói, somente o Harry. Agora tinha uma família, meio fora dos padrões, mas não menos unida e amada.

Toc. Toc ...

_ Harry levanta sei que está de pé, se Reh me acordou cedo demais, você também vai se levantar e eu ouvir seu despertador... – Sih bateu mais forte na porta e a voz de Reh veio ao fundo ralhando com ele no que Harry riu alto o suficiente só para seu padrinho ouvir do outro lado da porta. – Não adianta, quero você lá embaixo mocinho. – fez voz de bravo no que Harry riu mais.

_ Já estou indo Sih...

Pôs se de pé em um pulo e entrou em seu banheiro tirando o pijama no meio do caminho. Pôs uma roupa simples, mas não tao desleixada como usava antes, peças de Duda, não hoje tinha suas próprias roupas. Procurou pelo seu guarda roupa uma roupa decente, não queria abrir seu malão e o evitaria abrir ate chegar no seu dormitório em Hogwarts. Mas acabou encontrando algo, uma calça jeans preta não muito justa, uma camiseta vermelha e por ultimo uma jaqueta de couro preta. Pegou seu all star branco.

Toc toc toc

A cabeça de Remo aparecu na porta sorridente.

_ Vamos ou vai perder o trem. Nossa esta lindo meu anjo.

_ Obrigado Remo, não acha que esta...

_ Perfeito? Sim está. – Harry riu. – Agora arrume o quarto e desça.

_ Ok.

Assim que arrumou o quarto desceu com Edwiges em mãos a colocou no chão da sala no que ela soltou um piado agudo.

_ Como nosso menino cresceu Mooney... – Sirius lhe deu um abraço de urso, mas Harry não reclamou de maneira alguma gostava de ser abraçado por seus pais. Sim, pois Sirius e Remo se amavam e ambos a amava. Eram uma família.

_ Pad solte-o ou chegaremos depois do trem... – disse Remo pegando Ed e a colocando no carro. Remo dirigia, enquanto Sirius resmungava.

_ Sih no feriado do natal o veremos...

_ Ouviu o que disse só no natal Reh...

_ Pad mandarei cartas para você todos os dias e para o pai Remo uma por semana, está bem?

_ Viu Remo ele me ama mais que a você.

_ Se continuar agindo assim pensarei que é uma criança e colocarei no trem.

_ Voce não o faria sentiria minha falta a noite... – Sirius colocou a mao na coxa de remo que bateu nela e Harry riu.

_ já vi que alguém vai dormir no meu quarto hoje...

_ Cala boca Harry. – disse pad com raiva.

Harry riu.

_ Chegamos anjo, Sirius pegue as malas de Harry.

Todos os três seguiram para a plataforma 9 ³/4.

_ Fiquem mais felizes não quero vê-los brigados bem no dia que vou ficar longe de vocês.

Ambos se olharam.

_ Tem razão anjo. Desculpe esses velhos?

_ Eu amo vocês. – disse os abraçando.

_ Eu vou acabar chorando...

_ Ah Padfoot...

_ HARRY! – Harry se soltou do abraço para ver quem gritava mesmo já sabendo que era Rony. Juntaram-se a família Weasley e minutos depois embarcaram. – E ai como vao as coisas?

_ Perfeitas. Estou louco para ver Dumbledore.

_ Tudo será diferentes agora, meninos. – Mione os abraçou. Seus amigos não havia mudado em nada Rony continuava ruivo e alto. Mione linda e adoradora de livros.

_ Vem vamos achar uma cabine antes que ficamos sem opções.

Eles encontraram um no final do trem se acomodaram e não demorou a surgir Neville, Luna, Simas e Tomas.

A conversa ficou animada, todos loucos para retornar a Hogwarts no caso do trio que passara mais de meio ano longe de todos e lutando na guerra.

Ninguem falava disso, a comunidade bruxa queria esquecer ou pelo menos aqueles que tiveram nela de verdade como eles.

_ DM_

Draco chegou na estação só com sua mãe, não demorou em reencontrar velhos amigos Pansy, Blaise, Vicente e Gregori. Sentaram em uma cabine e todos começaram a contar as novidades a Draco que ria de certos comentários.

Até que não era tao ruim estar de volta.

A mulher do carrinho de doces passou e Draco comprou bastante, até a visita á Hogwesmite. A viagem de carroça também foi bem animada, todos os sonserinos o abraçaram. Era questão de tempo de ser o príncipe da casa novamente. Havia esquecido de como podia ser manipulador.

Hogwarts continuava a mesma, Dumbledore com o mesmo discurso e o trio de ouro mais unido e animado do que nunca.

Segunda não tardou a chegar, Draco acordou com ressaca por causa da festa que sonserina dera. Lançou um feitiço e a ressaca se foi. Agradecia isso a Cris por tê-lo ensinado. Sua prima adorada.

_ Levante Draco ou vai se atrasar para a aula de Mcgonagall. – avisou Blaise e Draco foi para o banho, se arrumou e foi tomar café. Quando o viu descendo as escadas quase se trombaram.

_ Potty olhe por ande anda sei que sentiu minha falta, mas não precisa demonstrar em publico. – Pansy riu, segurando se braço.

_ Nossa que engraçado, ate um segundo atrás nem sabia que ainda existia. Sabe como é certas pessoas são fáceis de apagar da mente.

_ E o mais engraçado é que pode se passar quantos anos possíveis e você continua rodeado de pessoas imundas e insignificantes.

_ Olha o que fala Malfoy...

_ O que foi cabelo de ferrugem, vai fazer algo a respeito? Foi o que pensei. Vamos Pansy se continuarmos a olhar isso nem conseguirei tomar meu café.

Harry tomou seu café o mais sossegado possível. Ele e seus amigos foram um dos primeiros a chegar à aula de Mcgonagall e ocuparam os lugares da frente. A aula se iniciou.

_ É bom ter todos de volta depois de tempos tão difíceis, por isso durante esse semestre que dura três meses, por ordens do Diretor Dumbledore teremos um trabalhinho extra. Antes de dizer do que se trata o trabalho será feito em duplas, essa turma se encontra em dezesseis meninas e dezoito meninos, precisava de casais, mas dois meninos terão de fazer juntos. – Ela pegou um saquinho preto e encarou a sala seria.

_ O que será que é? - cochichou Rony e Harry deu de ombros.

_ Eu sortearei as duplas, mas antes quero ressaltar algo. Independente de que dupla formar se conformem, pois não haverá trocas fui clara?

_ Sim senhora.

_ Otimo. Vou dizendo as duplas e quero que já vao se sentando juntos, pois é assim que irão se sentar até o final de semestre em todas as aulas.

Ela remexeu o saquinho e as duplas foram se formando, Rony com Mione- sortudos. Simas com Raquel. Tomas com Parvati. Neville com uma sonserina que Harry não conhecia - esse não tem sorte mesmo. A turma estava quase dividida faltavam quatros pessoas – Harry, Parckson, Zabini e Malfoy.

Harry se inquietou na cadeira, estava perdido três sonserino, estava perdido. A única coisa que podia pedir tudo menos Malfoy.

_ Parckson e...

_ Tomara que sela com você meninão. – sussurrou ela para Draco e pela primeira vez concordou com ela.

_ Zabini.

A sala prendeu o folego assim que viram no que aquilo havia se resultado, ate Minerva fechou os olhos em uma prece silenciosa.

_ Eu sinto muito meninão. – Pansy se sentou ao lado de Blaise e Draco encarou as íris verdes a frente com ódio.

Se levantou e Potter fez o mesmo, assim como seus amigos.

_ Professora creio que essa dupla não é possível. – disse Granger. Ate que ela pensava. – Eles se mataram em questões de horas.

_ As regras foram claras Srta. Granger. Sr. Potter e Sr. Malfoy esse trabalho tem como objetivo de acabar com a rivalidade e unir aqueles que devem ser unidos, agora Sr. Malfoy sente-se ao lado de companheiro.

Ambos ficaram sentados sem dizer nada apenas se mirando.

_ Bom o trabalho não é nada fácil. Somos uma família enorme aqui em Hogwarts e com a guerra tão fresca, professor Dumbledore tem como objetivo nesse trabalho, criar responsabilidade e união. A partir de agora vocês moraram em uma área que reformamos para esse projeto. Cada dupla terá seu próprio quarto- que contem sala com lareira e dois quartos e um que a trabalho se trata? Bem é da criação de seus filhos...

_ COMO? – gritou a sala.

_ Silencio. Sim serão entregues para vocês ainda hoje seus bebes, não serão bonecos mágicos, serão criaturinhas com genes de cada um de vocês e se vierem a se casarem com seu par é assim que seus futuros filhos se pareceram.

_ Creio que eu e Malfoy devemos ser liberados desse projeto, não tem como nos fazer viver algo que não é possível com dois homens.

_ Pensei que fosse mais esperto Potter, com a poção certa um bruxo pode vir a procriar. Se nosso filho tiver a sua inteligência estaremos perdidos.

A sala riu.

_ cala boca doninha.

_ Olha como fala com o pai do futuro filho de seu filho.

_ Sera que posso continuar a dar minha aula ou terei de tira-los dela.

_ Desculpe – disseram.

_ Bom como acabamos de ver com essa dupla isso é algo que não poderam ter perto de suas crianças, elas sentem tudo ao redor, elas dormem, comem, respiram e pedem afeto. Uma criança normal, só que desaparecera assim que o semestre acabar. Quero relatórios semanais sobre o desenvolvimento da criança. Continuaram ter suas aulas e enquanto estiverem em aula elas ficaram na enfermaria.

_ Professora e se ficarmos apegados com a criança?

_ Sugiro que não o façam, mas sei que sera impossível, então não tem nada que posso fazer. Hoje anoite no jantar serão entregues seus bebes e seus quartos seram entregues a cada casal por alguns professores. Estão liberados das aulas hoje, para se resolverem com sua dupla antes da chegada do bebe e suas coisas já estão em seus novos dormitórios. Agora podem sair em silencio.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> E então gostaram? Espero que sim. Essa fic é baseada em uma que li e gostei muito, mas a escritora tirou o site do ar sem termina-la, mudei certas coisas. Espero que apreciem...

Comentem... que postarei o próximo capitulo...

Bjos...


	2. Chapter 2 bebe a bordo

Adorei todos os comentarios que recebi no capitulo passado e por isso continuarei postando...

Pessoal sei que preciso urgente de uma beta, mas pelas cuecas de merlin eu nao encontro nenhuma... * cara de abandono*

Entao por enquanto que nao encontro essa alma caridosa, tenham piedade e perdoem me os erros de escrita.

bjos...

espero que gostem do proximo capitulo...

Nota: Eu nao ganho nada com isso, os lugares e alguns personagens nao pertence e sim a nossa querida Joana...

s2..

Capitulo 2 – bebe a bordo...

Draco mal olhou para Potter quando saiu da sala, aquele velho estava ficando gaga só pode, para criar uma merda de projeto como essa.

Draco não queria falar com ninguém, foi para o único lugar que se sentia bem em Hogwarts: o campo de quadribol.

Deitou em umas das arquibancadas e acabou adormecendo.

Harry estava soltando fogo pelas ventas.

_ Calma Harry...

_ Não tem como Mi mataremos nosso filho assim que ficarmos sozinhos. Aquela velha louca não ver isso não?

_ Harry Potter cuidado com o que diz.

_ Para Mi de chateá-lo, eu estaria da mesma maneira; você não?

_ Tem razão. – desse ela complacente.

- vocês tem sorte por fazerem juntos, meu filho será um monstrinho, como Malfoy.

Rony riu.

_ Como será o nosso Mi? – Hermione corou levemente.

_ Tendo a textura do seu cabelo e cor dos meus não há do que reclamar.

_ Heih o que tem contra ruivos? - perguntou um pouco indignado e sentido.

_ Nada só acho que a cor dos meus é melhor. – disse Mi como se respondesse o que todos já sabiam.

_ tem razão.

_ Vou indo pessoal descansar... – Harry não queria ouvir aquele tipo de correu ate seu dormitório e se trancou lá onde adormeceu até a hora do jantar.

O Salao estava agitado Harry estava sentado com seus amigos. Hermione o cutucou.

_ Harry queria ter tido essa conversa mais cedo, mas você sumiu depois. E acho que pelo bem de tudo e por conhecemos Malfoy você deve propor uma trégua com ele...

_ COMO? - gritou a plenos pulmões.

_ xiiii... O que quero dizer é que não tem mais por que essa rivalidade infantil continuar ao ponto de acabar com suas chances de ser auror já pensou nisso? – disse ela com aquele olhar é melhor entender o que estou dizendo ou... * bem ninguém vai querer saber, essa mulher sabe ser macabra...*.

Harry negou.

_ É um trimestre inteiro entende, tem que colocar isso na cabeça de Malfoy, ambos cresceram rápidos demais e me admira ve-los brigando de modo tao infantil.

_ Ok vou propor a trégua. – Concordou Harry só para para-la de falar.

_ Otimo, estou louca para conhecer meu bebe.

_ eu também mesmo que for loiro. – ambos riram.

_ tendo seus olhos valera apena.

Harry corou e Dumbledore chamou a atenção de todos novamente.

_ Creio que todos, tivemos um jantar bem animado. Bom, quero que os futuros papais venham a frente pegar seu bebe.

Harry viu Draco do outro lado se por de pé. Assim que se aproximou dele Dumbledore voltou a falar.

_ A família é a maior dadiva que podemos ter, família é a união, o respeito e o amor. Claro que aqui é só um trabalho que mostrarão a cada um de vocês o que podem ter lá na frente se vierem a formar uma família. Bom sem mais delongas, pois cada um de vocês receberam um livro explicativo, para cuidarem da criança. Bom que entrem os bebes...

Todos se viraram para as portas que se abriram e vários curandeiros entraram cada um com dois cestinhos. Dumbledore desceu e fez as duplas formarem filas Malfoy ignorando a posição de Harry que estava em terceiro na fila foi para o final dela ficando por ultimo. O moreno respirou fundo e foi ficar ao lado do loiro.

Para Harry parecia uma eternidade para chegar sua vez. Seria menina ou menino? Bonita ou feio? Loira ou moreno? Estralaram os dedos.

_ Dá para ficar quieto Potter...

_ vai me dizer que não está ansioso para vê-la ou vê-lo?

_ Não, vai fazer alguma diferencia e pare de ser patético... – disse Malfoy friamente.

Harry lhe mostrou a língua e esperou um por um sair do salão com sua Criança.

_ Harry! – Cumprimentou Alvo.

_ Professor!

_ Que bom tê-lo de volta jovem Malfoy. - Disse o diretor com um sorriso.

_ É bom está de volta. – falou o loiro indiferente.

_ Aqui está a menina de vocês.

_ Uma menina! Você ouviu? Uma menina. – Harry segurou o cesto e foi ate uma das mesas do salao que estava quase vazio. Sentou-se e desembrulhou sua menina.

A menina era bem pequena, bem mais do que Harry imaginava ser crianças recém-nascidos, a pele tão branca quanto à de Malfoy, os poucos cabelos que tinha na cabecinha já dizia: loira.

_ Malfoy é sua cara, mas a boca é minha, as mãos e os pés!

Draco também estava curioso, então se aproximou de Potter e do pedaço de pano.

Realmente era sua cara, mas bastou ela abrir os olhos e Draco quase suspirou como Potter ao ver os olhos mais lindos de todo o mundo, as íris do pedaço de pano eram verdes vivos com contornos prateados.

_ Meu Merlin ela é linda. – falou Harry abobado.

_ Os dois vão ficar babando ou vão me deixar mostrar seu dormitório para que eu possa ir para o meu. – Disse Snape.

Draco pegou o cesto e Potter foi com o pedaço de pano.

O dormitório era enorme, quase uma casa completa. A decoração puxava para o bege. A sala era bem aconchegante com lareira, um sofá e duas poltronas. Duas portas.

Draco abriu uma. O quarto era enorme com uma cama de casal que cabia três pessoas sossegadas. Um berço. O quarto também era bege com detalhes decorativos. Fechou. Olhou Potter no sofá babando no pedaço de pano. Abriu a outra. Quarto bem menor, sem cama com outro berço e vários pertences de bebe. Um closet cor rosa e lilás. Lindo não podia negar.

_ Oh não! – Draco havia quase gritado ao constatar o obvio.

_ O que foi Malfoy? – perguntou Potter indiferente.

_ Você vai dormir no sofá Potter. - disse pegando a atenção do moreno.

_ Como? – disse Harry que saia do quarto da bebe e ia para o próximo e constatou o que Malfoy se referia. – eles só podem estar de brincadeira?

_ Você vai dormir no sofá. – disse novamente.

_ Cala boca Malfoy.

_ Cala boca você. Eu não vou dormir lá. – apontou para o sofá que mal cabia uma criança de onze anos deitada.

_ E nem eu. – disse Potter perdendo a paciência.

_ EU NÃO VOU DORMIR COM VOCE. – Gritou o loiro.

_ Entao dorme no chão.

_ Não brinque com minha paciência. – eles entraram no quarto e Harry começou a brincar com a menina. Levou um susto quando Malfoy a puxou das suas mãos e lançou na cama.

_ FICOU LOUCO SEU ANIMAL. – Draco o viu enviar as mãos no bolso atrás da varinha, mas Draco continuou ignorando.

_ Quero ser ouvido quando falo e ficar segurando-a só vai mima-la.

_ Ela é minha.

_ Não é nossa. Temos que resolver esse assunto.

_ Se vira eu vou dormir com Alice aqui. – e foi pega-la e Draco o seguiu com olhos gélidos.

_ E desde quando concordamos que esse seria o nome dela?

_ E você, qual nome quer? – perguntou Harry colocando-a no berço.

_ Nenhum, por mim pode colocar qualquer coisa, pois esse pedaço de pano não é gente. – Harry encarou o loiro como se só agora o notasse realmente.

_ Se ela é gente ou não, o que importa é que ela responsabilidade nossa. Está incomodado só por que não esta mais no centro das atenções?

Draco riu alto.

_ Me poupe, fique ai cuidando dessa criatura que vou cuidar de algo que faz parte da minha realidade: O trabalho.

Draco saiu batendo a porta fazendo a pequena Alice chorar. Harry a pegou no colo. Malfoy não era só mimado, era um monstro.

_ Não se preocupe meu anjo jamais deixarei você sozinha com ele.

Draco saiu do quarto e foi andar lá fora, mas quase se arrependeu ao ouvir as conversas entrecortadas de todos os estudantes. Todos animados com chegada de seus bebes. O sétimo ano estava em êxtase.

Foi até o lago e se sentou a lua estava refletido no lago, o tempo estava ameno. Queria All para conversar. Essa escola e o velho haviam perdido o senso do ridículo. Seu pai ia saber disso. Não aceitaria ficar com aquele quatro olhos no mesmo quarto. A raiva o dominou mais uma vez. Chutou o chão, chutou a árvore próxima. Palhaçada uma grande palhaçada.

Um novo dia amanheceu e com ele um final de semana perfeito para Harry que acordou com o choro de Alice no berço colado na cama. Harry havia puxado o berço para poder olha-la com mais atenção à noite. Ficara até tarde esperando Malfoy chegar, mas o moreno percebeu aquela manha que ele nem havia voltado. Melhor assim.

Colocou-se de pé animado pegou Alice colocou na cesta de Moisés e a levou até o outro quarto para pegar algo para colocar nela. Afinal seus amigos a conheceria hoje no passeio a Hogsmeade, seria todos do sétimo ano com seus pares e filhos.

Sua menina era linda, com certeza a mais linda. Quem diria que Malfoy poderia contribuir para algo tao belo, pois afinal a menina era sua cara. E mesmo assim lá estava ele agindo como o tremendo babaca que era, coitada da mulher que casar com ele.

Tomou seu banho primeiro com ela no cesto junto com ele no banheiro, assim que terminou de colocar só a calça jeans. Preparou a banheira para um banho de bebe colocou ervas para acalma-la. A despiu e a depositou com cuidado na agua. Alice parecia gostar, mexia os pés e as mãozinhas com delicadeza.

_ Está gostando meu anjinho. Hoje você vai conhecer o tio Rony e a tia Mione. – vestiu-lhe uma camisetinha branca de manga comprida, uma meia-calça grossa branca e por cima colocou um dos milhares vestidinho rosa que havia em seu closet e por ultimo um sapatinho preto. Tentou colocar uma faixa na cabecinha, mas o cabelo liso não segurava e escorregava.

Draco entrou no dormitório e o encontrou silencio, torcia para Potter já ter saído com a criaturinha. Mas assim que abriu a porta do quarto deu de cara com um Potter sorridente e sem camisa arrumando o caimento do vestido do pedaço de pano. Quem disse que eu preciso ser feliz? – perguntou dramaticamente em sua mente.

_ Malfoy que bom que chegou segure ela para mim, mas cuidado para não amarrotar seu vestido, vamos sair. – Potter entregou-lhe o pedaço de pano e todo sem jeito recebeu aquela criatura molenga em seus braços, mas logo se desfez dela colocando no berço. Olhou para Potter que colocava uma camiseta preta e por cima uma jaqueta branca. Quando aquela criatura desengonçada havia aprendido se vestir. Sentiu a boca seca e desviou o olhar. Jamais sentiria desejo por aquela coisa despenteada.

_ Caramba Malfoy ela vai ficar amarrotada.

_ Problema é seu. – falou ríspido.

Harry o encarou enquanto o loiro se deitava na cama.

_ Onde dormiu? – o loiro encarou e quase riu perante a pergunta. Obrigado Merlin não falta mais nada o pacote veio completo.

_ Temos um pedaço de pano juntos, para fazer um trabalho, mas não somos casados. Agora vai para onde você tem que ir e suma da minha frente.

_ Insensível! – disse Harry ignorando o tom de voz grosseiro no outro.

Bateu a porta ao sair e foi se encontra com seus amigos. O menino de seus amigos era lindo, pele branca que nem de Hermione, olhos azuis de Rony, cabelos da cor de sua amiga e textura de seu amigo. Mi deve está se achando. Sorriu.

_ Ele é lindo não é Harry?- perguntou ela animada.

_ Sim não dá nem para dizer com quem ele se parece mais, só que para mim ele tem mais de você Mi. – como eu aprendi sempre diga que o filho se pareça com a mulher, principalmente no caso de Hermione Granger.

_ Viu Rony eu te disse. – falou beijando a bochecha do pequeno.

O ruivo revirou os olhos e bocejou e Mione o acompanhou.

_ Parecem cansados...

_ Não só parecemos, como estamos. Cara ele não dorme nada a noite, mas agora oh lá dorme que nem um anjinho. – disse Rony apontando para o carrinho azul.

_ Não reclame Rony, Pedro é um anjinho.

Rony chegou perto de Harry e sussurrou-lhe.

_ Só ela ver isso, eu vejo um garotinho que adora chorar sem motivos.

Harry riu.

_ Eu ouvi isso Ronald. Mas Harry e a sua menina? Deixe-me vê-la. – Harry lhe passou a filha que segurava em um braço só, enquanto empurrava o carrinho com outro. – Meu deus Harry ela é a cara de Malfoy.

_ Eu sei. Mas Alice é perfeita em seus traços. – disse com devoção.

_ Sim isso eu não posso negar. Mas Harry ela é bem pequenina não?

_ Sim. – Harry havia percebido que ela era menor que as outras crianças. Alice tinha uma aparência fragilizada. Harry a pegou de novo nos braços e percebeu que Hermione o encarava.

¬_ Vai ser um pai maravilhoso Harry, sorte da mulher que casar contigo.

Harry sentiu seu rosto corar e Rony riu.

_ Vamos Harry antes que Mi se empolgue e te deixa mais constrangido. - ela passou por eles como um furacão dizendo: Homens!

Harry andou o caminho todo conversando com Rony, Simas e Tomas, mas só Harry carregava sua garotinha nos braços e varias meninas o parava para olha-la e paparica-la. Nos três vassouras chegou a receber quatro presentes para Alice.

_ Nossa em Harry, acho que vou andar mais com o meu bebe para ver se tenho essa atenção toda. - zoou Simas, fazendo todos rir.

_ Desculpe, mas só minha menina tem todo esse glamour.

Riram.

Draco se recusou a participar daquela confraternização idiota. Andou pelo castelo, foi na cozinha e se alimentou, voltou para o quarto e dormiu.

Potter só chegou assim que o sol começou a ser pôr. Draco que estava lendo um livro de poções não lhe deu o mínimo de atenção, nem a menina que Potter depositou dormindo ao seu lado e foi tomar banho para o jantar. Potter saiu vestido e se sentou na cama colocando a criatura no berço.

_ Se quer saber todos a adoraram e ela ganhou quatro presentes, dois deles de sonserinas, nem acreditei... – Como ele pode pensar que Draco quer saber daquelas coisas. Com o olhar mais gélido de todos, Draco se pôs de pé e o encarou.

_ Por que acha que quero saber disso? Nada que diz respeito a essa criatura esquisita me diz respeito.

Saiu.

Harry ficou encarando o lugar em que segundos atrás Malfoy estava em pé. Como ele consegue? Não. Não é normal. Harry não ia admitir que um bastardo continuasse a falar essas coisas enquanto sua menina crescia. Sim, pois aquele dia foi cheio de surpresas, perguntara a Mione como fazer o relatório? Do que falar..., então ela lhe dera um resumo do que aconteceria nos próximos três meses, sua filha cresceria e que a cada semana equivalia a três meses de vida e que assim seguiria até ela completar três anos e ai desapareceria.

Daqui a pouco Alice estaria andando, falando e ouviria Malfoy falar aquelas barbaridades a seu respeito, não o deixaria humilha-la, não enquanto puder. Alice teria os três meses de vida mais feliz da historia e de todas as crianças de Hogwarts.

Malfoy ira ouvi-lo, por bem ou por mal. Saiu.

Nota: Sei que o Draco está meio Malfoy nessa fic, mas fazer o que é o charme dele...

Mas o nosso queridissimo harry ganhara seu coraçao... * como se fosse novidade...kkkk*

Ainda tem muita coisa para rolar... Treguas a serem feitas... Bom muita coisa se falar mais contarei a fic inteira e nao queremos isso... Tudo bem eu sei que querem, mas antes eu preciso de Reviews... um comentario nao toma tempo, mas faz um escritora feliz...

Obs: Adoro receber dicas para melhorar algo que nao gostem. Nao gostou de algo manda reviews comentando e dando ideias...

Afinal ninguem constroi uma ponte sozinho... * Que frase de para-choque de caminhao...kkkk*, mas fazer o que é a verdade.

**Bjos **

**comentem...**

**ate o proximo capitulo...**


	3. Chapter 3 falando a verdade

**Obs: **_Ai esta mais um capitulo fresquinho de amor á três, espero que estejam gostando dessa fic tanto quanto estou gostando de escreve-la..._

_Tenho mais ideias para outras fics mas por enquanto vou terminar essas duas que estão ai..._

_Como já estou um pouquinho mal acostumada reviews por favor..._

_Agora podem saborear... s2_

**Capitulo 3 – Falando a verdade...**

Draco estava sentado em sua poltrona quando Potter irrompeu do quarto lhe apontando a varinha na cara.

_ Olha bem o que vou te falar, pois falarei uma vez. Alice vai crescer atingira três anos em tres meses e eu não vou deixa-lo falar perto dela esses nomes pejorativos que escolheu tao delicadamente para chama-la. Se você é um insensível isso já sabia há muito tempo, mas me enganei achando que havia mudado lá onde estava, mas como disse me enganei continua o mesmo mesquinho de sempre, continuar nesse caminho que esta só o fara se parecer cada vez mais com seu pai. Oh me esqueci é isso que quer, ser igual a ele.

"Mas não deixarei espalhar o mesmo veneno em Alice que seu pai espalhou em você, pois com sua ajuda ou não a farei ser a criança mais feliz. Eu espero que não entre em meu caminho nesse tempo com seu veneno ou o farei engoli-lo e quem sabe você morra com ele no processo."

Harry bateu a porta e a trancou. Pediria a Dobby trazer sua comida e a mamadeira de Alice, mas Malfoy não entraria naquele quarto, que dormisse no mesmo lugar que dormiu ontem. Pegou Alice do berço e deitou-a ao seu lado para acalma-lo com seu cheirinho.

_ Não se preocupe meu anjinho o seu outro pai não vai feri-la.

Segurou-lhe a mãozinha e adormeceu.

Draco sabia que assim que o viu fechar a porta, não dormiria ali. Mas não era nisso que estava pensando era nas palavras do moreno. Não estava agindo que nem Lucius, pois Draco fazia de tudo para ficar bem longe de alguém compara-lo a aquele homem.

Sentia repulsa daquele homem, que nunca foi seu pai, mas encarar aquela criança como sua seria loucura, pois ela sumiria em três meses. Sim Draco tinha medo de se apegar com a pequena, era muito mais fácil vê-la como uma coisa do que dizendo seu nome e tratando-a como se fosse existir para sempre.

Mas passava de longe ser que nem Lucius que o batia desde que começou a falar e antes disso não o viu uma só vez. Assim era a criação dos puros sangues enquanto o bebe não for independente ficara sobre os cuidados da mãe, mas assim que começar a falar e andar era o pai que tomava as rédeas.

E Potter ainda tinha coragem de compara-lo aquele monstro, mostraria a ele que estava enganado de suas palavras o faria engoli-las. Nem que isso custe se aproximar da criatura.

Saiu para o jantar. Todos começaram a lhe perguntar de Potter e a menina. Potter tinha razão todos estavam encantados com o pedaço de pano. Todos, eu digo todos. Ficou meio sem jeito quando começaram a lhe perguntar por que não havia ido ao primeiro encontro dos bebes e começou a dar desculpas, mas acabou mandando todo mundo deixa-lo em paz e finalmente comeu em paz.

Voltou tarde e mesmo assim encontrou Potter sentado no sofá comendo uma bandeja de sanduiches. Draco olhou pelo cômodo e não a viu, sorriu. Potter não havia desgrudado dela um minuto. Sentou-se em sua poltrona e o encarou.

_ O que quer Malfoy? – disse o moreno secamente.

_ Te dizer, que o que você disse não é verdade.

_ Ah não é, serio? Acredita mesmo nisso? – Harry finalmente encarou aquelas íris prateado. – Ouça sei que ela vai sumir, mas não quero ter uma lembrança dela maltratando-a, nem a ignorando ou pior a tratando como se fosse uma coisa qualquer. – Harry sabia muito bem como era se sentir assim, não agora, pois tinha seus pais o amando, mas antes de tudo na sua infância, nunca havia lhe chamado pelo seu nome, só de moleque, pirralho, anormal e entre outros que nem gostava de lembrar.

Draco também sabia como era ser tratado assim. Mas aquela criança era apenas um projeto.

_ Mas é só um projeto. – disse seco e Harry se irritou com isso se pondo de pé.

_ Um projeto que respira, que come, faz necessidades, que te toca, que sente. Como pode olha-la e não sentir nada é tão desumano assim? Não tem um coração? – perguntou ele com raiva em suas esmeraldas.

_ É claro que tenho Potter, mas a própria Mcgonagall disse para encarar como um projeto. – será que só ele via isso como projeto, não como uma brincadeira trouxa de casinha.

_ Não Malfoy ela disse para ficarmos cientes que o bebe iria desaparecer em três meses.

_ Para mim soa a mesma coisa. – Draco respirou fundo e se levantou. – Ok. Já que faz tanta questão, vou ajuda-lo com isso, não por você, mas para mostra-lo que não sou igual a meu pai e que não sou mais um garotinho mimado de antes.

Harry sorriu.

_ Vai gostar dela. Você vai ver. - era disso que o loiro tinha medo. – Vou arrumar a cama.

_ Eu vou te ajudar a cuidar dela, não espere mais que isso Potter, pois ainda continua um projeto para mim. – disse alto o suficiente para ele o ouvi-lo do quarto.

Sem perceber Draco havia feito uma trégua com Potter e também tinha medo disso, mas não queria pensar nisso. Alice... Alice ate que não era difícil.

Olhou o sofá e viu quatro embrulhos e percebeu que eram os presentes de Alice daquela manha. Viu uma caixinha de veludo rosa e a pegou a abrindo e encontrou uma pulseira com dizeres gravados na plaquinha de ouro: _"Com amor de seus papais Draco e Harry."._

Ficou encarando aquilo e não viu Potter retornar e não o viu parar e engolir o que ia falar ao vê-lo com a caixinha. Sua expressão talvez não fosse uma das melhores pelas palavras de Potter.

_ Se quiser tiro seu nome na próxima visita... – Draco o encarou.

_ Não precisa, pois afinal também sou pai dela.

Draco passou por Harry entrando no quarto indo para o banheiro por seu pijama. Não pode ver nem o sorriso de Harry nem o pequeno brilho que surgiu na pele de Alice.

Harry havia arrumado a cama com dois edredons e varias almofadas dividindo a cama ao meio. Draco deitou do lado que ficava de frente ao banheiro e Harry ocupou o de sempre: o lado que ficava colado ao berço.

Draco acordou com um calorzinho em seu peito. Parou para prestar mais atenção e percebeu uma respiração em seu peito, tao leve que era quase imperceptível. Potter. Ah Potter, se for você te tacarei do outro lado do quarto. Abriu os olhos levemente e deu de cara com duas esmeraldas.

_ Potter...

_ Xiii – disse ele sorrindo bobamente, mas não era ele que estava em seu peito era Alice que dormia serenamente e o desgraçado achava isso à coisa mais maravilhosa do mundo. Tentou mexer nela que soltou um choramingo.

_ Malfoy não se mexe, ela acabou de dormir profundamente. Ficou choramingando a noite toda e só dormiu quando a coloquei na cama. Parece que ela gosta de você.

Draco não ouvia uma só palavra do que Potter dizia, só ficou olhando aquele embrulhinho dormindo. Realmente ela se parecia muito comigo. Mas tinha certos traços que eram indiscutíveis de quem pertencia: como a boca parecida com a de Potter. Sentiu a cama se mexer e viu Potter se levantar.

_ Onde vai?

_ tomar banho?

_ Não tem de tira-la de mim. Não sei pega-la. – disse baixinho e Harry poderia ter rido disso, mas não o fez estava disposto a fazer Malfoy ama-la.

_ Esta mais do que na hora de aprender. – disse Harry entrando no banheiro.

Draco o xingou de todos os nomes em pensamentos, para não acordar Alice. Tentou sair. Resmungo. Tentou afasta-la. Mais resmungo.

_ Vamos eu tenho que me arrumar. – assim que terminou de falar um par de olhos verdes prateados o encarou sonolento. Por algum motivo se sentiu quente por dentro. Perfeita, sua menina era perfeita. Não Draco ela não é sua...

A mãozinha tocou-lhe a face e Draco pôs a sua em cima da dela e ficou assim não sabe por quanto tempo.

Harry saiu do banho e encontrou dois corpos imóveis, um pequeno e outro grande. Aproximou-se da cama e viu a cena mais linda de toda sua vida. Ambos poderiam ser confundidos perfeitamente com anjos. Tao serenos de mãos dadas. Tao humano.

Lembrou-se de uma maquina de tirar foto que trouxe para registrar seu ultimo ano em Hogwarts. Pegou ela em suas coisas, tirou o fleche e bateu varias fotos daquela cena.

Arrumou-se e deixou ambos dormir e foi até o dormitório de seus amigos.

Encontrou Hermione dando de mama ao pequeno Pedro. Contou-lhe tudo. Rony não estava em casa.

_ E você tinha que ver Mi, eles hoje. Pareciam anjos de tao perfeitos e sublimes. Tirei fotos.

_ Harry que bom que ele agora esta disposto a te ajudar. –Mas Hermione via bem mais do que isso. Via um brilho surgir naquelas íris tao conhecida por ela e tinha medo do pior, mas deixaria fluir, ver até onde aquilo ia, sem se intrometer. – Falei com a professora Mcgonagall ontem.

_ Sobre?

_ os bebes neh Harry.

_ E o que perguntou?

_ Perguntei como eles cresceriam e se era durante o dia? No decorrer da semana ou em um dia acordaríamos e já o veríamos com três meses.

_ E ela?

_ Disse que se olharmos bem a cada noite eles crescem um pouco.

_ E você notou?

_ Ainda não, mas acho que esta cedo.

_ certo vou indo Mi, se quiser apareça lá em casa.

_ Pode deixar.

Entrou em casa e ouviu o chuveiro ligado, entrou no quarto ninguém. Sentou na cama e esperou. Não demorou para Malfoy aparecer todo molhado com uma Alice de tolha nas mãos.

_ Onde pensa que estava? – perguntou ele irritado.

_ No dormitório da minha amiga, vocês estavam...

_ E achou que poderia sair e me deixar sozinho. Eu poderia tê-la afogado ou... – começou o loiro dramaticamente e Harry percebeu que falar assim fazia parte da personalidade do outro.

_ Vem me dá ela eu a troco vai tomar seu banho, vez um bom trabalho, ela esta até animadinha. – sorriu, mesmo com a cara feia de Malfoy, talvez no fundo ele queira ouvir isso.

_ Claro que esta... ela tomou banho com o cara mais lindo de toda Hogwarts... – disse o loiro esnobe.

_ Malfoy é de sua filha que estamos falando. - ele pareceu pensar no assunto e Harry riu.

_ Mesmo assim, então significa que ela gosta mais de mim do que de você. – disse ele todo convencido entrando no banheiro. Harry sorriu.

Eles desceram para o café juntos. Por onde passavam, todos olhavam para o trio. Mas alguns só paravam para olhar, para ver Malfoy com a menina em seu colo e mesmo assim com sua pose de príncipe da sonserina.

Harry sentou-se à mesa da Grifinoria e Malfoy foi com Alice para a da Sonserina. Rony se sentou ao seu lado com Pedro nos braços dormindo.

_ Cadê a Mi? – perguntou assim que não a viu em nenhum canto do salão.

_ Dormindo. Pedro não deu trela essa noite, não ouviu o choro dele? – disse Rony sonolento e mais lerdo que de costume.

_ Não. Alice também custou a dormir também. Perguntarei a Pomfrey amanha se é normal.

_ Farei o mesmo...

_ Harry cadê a princesinha da Alice? – perguntou Parvati.

_ Com Malfoy na mesa da sonserina. – apontou com a cabeça o lado oposto da mesa da grifinória.

_ Harry ele vai corrompê-la... – disse Rony esbaforido.

_ Rony, não quero que fale mal dele durante esses três meses... – disse serio.

_ Como? – se Rony estava com cara de sono antes, agora tinha seus olhos esbugalhados sem nenhum resquício de sono e sim de surpresa e raiva.

_ Ouviu o que disse Alice vai crescer e não quero que ela fique triste com nada entendeu? – falou de um modo que não aceitava questionamento.

_ Harry isso é ridículo ele mesmo vai faze-la ver quem ele é...

_ Que ele á faça, mas não quero ver ninguém falando na escola inteira... Passe para o resto do pessoal. – viu Malfoy se levantar e se pos de pé também saindo do salao com ele.

_ O que houve? – perguntou o moreno assim que o alcançou.

_ Acho que ela fez o numero dois...- Harry riu a pegando. – Bem na hora que estava comendo, isso sem sombra de duvidas ela puxou de você.

_ E por que não de você. Vai me dizer que quando era bebe já sabia das etiquetas sociais?

_ Claro tenho classe desde pequeno. – Harry gargalhou.

Harry foi à frente e não viu o brilho nos olhos de Malfoy, mas uma certa castanha viu e ela comprovou o que já vinha suspeitando a muito tempo. Sorriu e foi encontrar seu filho.

Harry fechou a fralda e a vestiu.

_ Prontinho anjinho sem sujeirinha. – Draco parado da porta olhava a cena com curiosidade. Não ouviu Potter o chamando nem de primeira, nem de terceira. - Malfoy!

_ Oi.

_ Estive pensando e se saíssemos com ela? – perguntou esperançoso. Queria mostra-la a Sirius.

_ Para onde? – perguntou Malfoy sem emoção.

Harry sorriu.

_ Londres.

_ Esta louco, nenhum professor vai dar autorização. Além, que nem sabemos que ela poderia sobreviver longe do castelo.

_ Não precisamos sei de um meio que podemos ir ate Hogsmeade e de lá aparatamos. E ninguém deu restrição de limite de território, além do mais ela foi a Hogsmeade. – disse Harry animado.

_ Potter ela não é uma criança normal. – Harry sentiu a raiva subir. Não gostava quando o outro te dizia aquilo. Era como matar aos poucos algo dentro de si, algo que conquistou assim que viu os olhos de Alice.

_ Ela é normal sim mais normal que você. – disse se pondo de pé.

_ Tem que entender, ficar se enganando, sinto lhe em dizer Potter que, só vai piorar a situação. – falou Malfoy friamente.

Potter tinha que parar de agir com tanta carência. Afinal o problema ali não era família pelo que sabia, ele morava com o padrinho agora. Então ele só estava agindo como um idiota sentimentalista.

_ Creio Malfoy que do jeito que estou agindo é o certo para poder entender um pouco do que isso representa. Claro que você com seu coração de gelo, o príncipe da sonserina não vai entender o que é se sentir em uma família. – Harry saiu do quarto e deixou Malfoy para trás.

Draco mais uma vez se viu surpreendido com as palavras do moreno. Claro que ele sabia o que era uma família. Sua tia o havia lhe mostrado isso. All havia lhe mostrado também. Como pode aquele projeto de lagartixa lhe dizer tal coisa. Draco não tinha um coração de gelo, era tão humano quanto qualquer um, só que não precisava chorar pelos corredores, nem abraçar alguém em publico para mostrar que é humano.

Já não bastava ter aceitado que cuidaria da menina. O que mais Potter queria dele?

Draco os encontrou no lago, mas não foi se juntar a eles. Caminhou para onde Pansy e Zabini estavam sentados com seu bebe em um cesto. Aproximou-se e sentou ao lado da amiga.

_ Oi Dray.

_ Draco.

_ Pan, Zabini. E ai como estão indo com is... o bebe? – corrigiu de ultima hora ao lembrar como uma criança era importante para Pan que trazia uma cicatriz no peito.

_ Pansy é que esta controlando tudo. Uma mãe insaciável. – disse Zabini na intenção de zoar com a sonserina, muito engano de sua parte, pois via nas feições de Pan o quanto aquilo estava lhe fazendo bem.

_ É o que Pan? – apontou para o cesto.

_ Um menino. – disse mais sorridente ainda. – Aquiles.

_ Lindo nome.

Talvez só era ele mesmo que encarava a situação com frieza. Olhou a amiga enquanto ela lhe contava sobre o que fazia com seu bebe. Zabini nos abandou logo em seguida, mas nem demos falta, queria curtir minha amiga. Sabia que assim que o bebes sumissem teria que ser forte por ela, afinal como descobriu, Pan ainda era a mesma sentimentalóide de antes.

_ Mas e você Dray, não vai me falar da menina mais popular de Hogwarts pelo que fiquei sabendo?

_ Não tenho muito que falar. – ele a encarou e respirou fundo, tinha que desabafar com alguém. - Eu não consigo ver isso além de um trabalho Pan e vou acabar matando Potter se ele insistir que eu o faça de outra maneira. – ela riu, mas logo o encarou seria.

_ Dray, todos sabemos que eles vão sumir. – Por que todos diziam isso, mas lá estavam eles se tornando dependentes daquelas criaturas. – Se ainda continua o mesmo de antes sei o que deve estar pensando, não é dependência, é se dar a oportunidade de mostrar a si mesmo que a capaz de algo humano. Dray, nós que vivemos na linha de fogo da guerra é a forma mais fácil de apagar um pouco o terror que elas deixaram.

Ela tocou seu rosto como sempre fazia e suspirou.

_ Você é o que mais sofreu antes do terror começar... – ela soltou seu rosto e abaixou a cabeça como se fosse sentir vergonha do que ia dizer. - E você também sabe que é a oportunidade perfeita, para que nós sonserinos tenha a oportunidade de conhecer o poder que acabou com aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado.

_ Pan, mas para que? Para sofrer depois? – ela sorriu como sua mãe sempre fazia quando ele era pequeno assim que ia lhe explicar algo que ele já sabia, mas não queria enxergar.

¬_ Dray, Aquiles é como se fosse a minha segunda chance de mostrar a mim que eu podia ter cuidado dele, protegido e amado ele como não o fiz no passado. E quando chegar o momento sei que irei sofrer, mas sei que estarei virando uma pagina de minha vida Draco. Eu quero perdão e ele... – ela tocou a bochecha do pequeno. – Vai me ajudar a obtê-lo.

Draco lhe contou um pouco de Alice já que aquela manha Pan não havia tomado café no salao. O dia passou rápido Draco nem percebeu brincando com Pan e seu bebe e quando se viu estava ajudando Pansy a retornar aos seus aposentos.

Draco retornou para os seus em seguida, mas não encontrou ninguém. Tomou banho e se deitou, não iria jantar aquela noite, não queria ver Potter ou Alice ainda, pois as palavras de Pan ainda estavam em sua mente rodando e rodando...

Harry retornou tarde aquela noite, passará nos aposentos de seus amigos e perdera a noção das horas. Aproveitou enquanto Rony ia tomar banho para contar a Mi o que viu no lago, não sabe por que contou aquilo, mas não gostou do modo que Malfoy tratava o bebe de Pansy melhor que Alice, não era ciúmes como Mi dissera. Era longe disso, estava mais para indignação isso sim.

Entrou no quarto e o encontrou dormindo. Deixou a bolsa de Alice sobre a cadeira perto do guarda-roupa e saiu para trocar as vestes de Alice, para ela poder dormir mais confortável. Assim que retornou tinha uma mamadeira no criado-mudo, pegou-a e se sentou na cama e deu mama a sua menina. Sabia que no fundo Malfoy estava certo, Alice não era uma criança normal, era só um projeto, mas por que a cada vez que a tinha nos braços e sentia sua respiração no rosto duvidava disso.

Harry sentia algo emanar dela que não sabia explicar. Poderia ate ter se enganado, pensando que te deram uma criança de verdade, se não fosse os poucos centímetros que Alice ganhou naqueles dois dias.

_ Eu queria que você fosse real para sempre. – disse afagando a cabecinha com seu nariz.

Malfoy também tinha razão ao falar que ele agindo assim estava piorando as coisas, mas o moreno não podia evitar, quando via em Alice a oportunidade de ter tudo que quis: uma família com seu sangue. Não quer dizer que era fissurado que nem os puros sangues não, por que ate amava seus pais: Sirius e Remo. Mas só queria alguém que faça parte dele de sua carne e sangue, que lhe mostre que não esta no mundo largado e perdido.

Viu algo pingar na blusa do pijaminha de Alice e se assustou ao perceber que estava chorando. Olhou para o lado e viu Malfoy dormindo serenamente e se lembrou daquela manha quando acordaram e se perguntou por que ele não poderia ter ficado do seu lado brincando com Alice?

Sabia que se Malfoy parasse para olhar Alice e senti-la como sua, não um objeto apenas, saberia por que o moreno havia se apegado tanto. Mas naquela tarde soube que Malfoy acariciaria qualquer criança menos sua menina.

Deitou-a do seu lado na cama e puxou seu corpinho para perto do seu. Afinal tinha que dormir amanha tinha aula e a primeira era de poções não podia se atrasar.

Alice tinha a ele, não precisava do loiro.

_ s2 _

**Nota: **Espero que tenha gostado, estarei postando o outro capitulo em breve...

Bjos

Reviews

Abraços

Mais Reviews

Ate o próximo capitulo

Ou o próximo reviews... kkkk

Ate...

S2


	4. Chapter 4 Dando uma chance a vida

Obs: Mas um capitulo fresquinho...

Obrigado pelo reviews e espero que gostem desse e comentem, afinal reviews não faz mal a ninguém só deixa um escritora mais feliz...

Bjos a todos que leem as minhas fics.

**Capitulo 4 – Dando uma chance a vida...**

Draco acordou assustado, tivera um pesadelo, mas não se lembrava do que se tratava. Odiava quando isso acontecia. Mas seus pensamentos e indignações se perderam ao abrir os olhos e dar de cara com Potter.

Potter dormia com os braços ao redor de Alice formando um casulo. Sabia que se tentasse tirar a menina daqueles braços, antes mesmo de meche-la ele despertaria, pronto para protegê-la. Sorriu. Potter seria o pai perfeito.

Pan talvez estava certa, poderia provar com aquela oportunidade muitas coisas a si mesmo. Feridas poderiam ser fechadas. Poderia mostrar que não era que nem o seu pai. Levou a mão ao encontro dos cabelos platinados de Alice, mas parou no percurso ao ver Potter se remexer, acordando.

Harry acordou com a leve sensação de ser observado. Espreguiçou-se e sorriu ao sentir um corpinho quente perto do seu. Aquela manha teria às cinco horas mais longas da historia de Hogwarts.

Abriu os olhos e fitou duas íris prateadas. Seu coração deu um salto no peito. Apertou Alice ainda mais de encontro a si, não o deixaria toca-la. Que ele fosse brincar com o bebe de Parkinson.

_ Bom dia. – disse rouco, mas frio.

_ Bom dia. – respondeu o loiro se pondo de pé.

Draco descobriu assim que Potter acordou que não seria fácil uma aproximação. Seu braço ao redor da menina significava que não podia se aproximar, nem toca-la. Respirou fundo e se levantou para tomar banho.

Quando retornou Potter tinha separado sua roupa de colégio e uma roupinha para a menina nas cores lilás. Ele entrou no banheiro com ela e ambos saíram tomados banhos. Sem nem olha-lo Potter a trocou, se trocou, deu-lhe mama e arrumou sua mochila e de Alice.

Draco esperou na porta paciente, sem se intrometer e nem falar nada. Só se aproximou para pegar a bolsa de Alice. Ambos seguiram até a enfermaria em silencio. Potter entregou Alice a Pomfrey com relutância, ainda antes de sair da sala, olhou a menina sendo colocada em um dos vários berços pela enfermeira.

Draco ainda viu um pouco de tristeza naqueles olhos esmeralda ao deixa-la ali sozinha. Sentiu uma necessidade de abraça-lo, mas afastou esse pensamento e em silencio foram para a sala de poções nas masmorras.

Harry sentia como um buraco no peito ao deixa-la com Madame Pomfrey, mas sabia que era para o bem dela, pois a enfermeira faria um checape em cada bebe. A aula de poções foi como todas as outras. Snape o perguntou coisas que não sabia, debochou de sua incapacidade em poções e lhe tirou pontos. As aulas que se seguiram conseguiu ficar mais na sua, fez o que lhe era mandado. No almoço tentou ver Alice, mas Pomfrey o proibiu dizendo para se focar nos estudo que assim que acabasse o período de aula poderia pega-la. Nas outras aulas, quase morreu de angustia.

Draco passou o dia preocupado com Potter, na aula de poções estava mais desligado que nunca e Snape aproveitou para sacanear com ele. As outras aulas desejou que aqueles amigos panacas dele colocassem um pouco de juízo em sua cabeça, pois só de deixar a menina na enfermaria ficava daquele jeito imagina dali a três meses?...

No almoço ainda o viu correr até a enfermaria. Pensou que o veria mais realizado na aula de Tratos, mas pela cara de angustia e decepção só significava uma coisa: Havia sido barrado por Pomfrey.

Sentiu vontade de abraça-lo.

No final das aulas Draco esperou pelo moreno do lado de fora de sua aula de herbologia. Viu os olhos esmeralda o reconhecendo e se despedindo de seus amigos, pelo que parecia não ia naquele instante pegar o bebe deles. Mas pelo que notou em Potter o dia inteiro, Draco sabia que ele sairia correndo das estufas até a ala da enfermaria.

Harry assim que colocou os pés fora da estufa sete, viu íris prateadas o fitando. Harry sorriu por dentro, aquilo deveria significar algo. Se virou para seus amigos e perguntou-lhes se iriam a enfermaria naquele instante.

_ Não Harry, Profª Sprout quer falar conosco, Rony esta tendo problemas.

_ Quer que eu pegue Pedro? – perguntou sentido. Até se ofereceria a ficar, mas precisava mais de sua menina que seus amigos. Egoísmo? Talvez...

_ Pomfrey não permitiria são as regras, mas valeu Harry por perguntar, agora vá Malfoy está te esperando. – disse a morena com uma voz estranha que Harry achou melhor ignorar.

Seguiu com Malfoy ao seu lado em silencio. Assim que chegaram à ala, Harry largou Malfoy para trás e sobre os protestos de Pomfrey, foi até sua menina que chorava.

_ Xiii meu anjinho estou aqui... xiiii... – Harry a balançou até que adormecesse.

_ Sr. Potter espero que essa invasão desnecessária não se repita amanhã.

_ Sim Madame Pomfrey, desculpe-me.

Harry teve uma conversa longa com a velha enfermeira, Draco já estava a ponto de puxa-lo por aquele porco-espinho que chama de cabelo, quando o moreno veio até ele e se despediram da enfermeira. Seguiram em silencio do mesmo modo que chegou ali aquela manhã.

Draco largou a bolsa de Alice e sua mochila na cama e foi direto tomar um banho. Quando voltou ao quarto encontrou Potter se despindo, ou pelo menos boa parte da roupa. A calça estava para cair da cintura e a camisa era desabotoada com delicadeza. Sentiu seu estomago se contrair em desejo. Era tudo que precisava desejar Potter.

O moreno se virou para ele e sem dizer nada pegou o cesto onde Alice dormia e caminhou em silencio ate o banheiro, passando bem próximo a Draco que sem aguentar mais o pegou pelo braço e o puxou para ficar de frente a si.

_ Está louco poderia tê-la derrubado seu bastardo...

_ Bastardo é você, e não a derrubaria se a deixasse aqui. – Potter o mirou de cima abaixo como se procurasse algo e quando o olhou viu a raiva e talvez um pouco de algo mais em suas esmeraldas.

_ Acho que vou correr o risco de deixa-la cair. – tentou sair, mas Draco impediu segurando com mais força. – Esta me machucando Malfoy.

_ só vou solta-lo assim que me ouvir. – Draco o puxou até a cama pegou o cesto de sua mão a pulso e o depositou na mesa e voltou a puxa-lo para fora do quarto. Soltou-o.

_ Bebeu Malfoy, bom não me interessa com licença. – Ele tentou sair, mas Draco o puxou o fazendo se sentar no sofá.

_ Esta tentando me proibir de toca-la?

_ Sim. – disse o moreno como se fosse o obvio.

_ Por quê?

_ Porque você não gosta dela, então para que pega-la?

_ Por que ela também é minha? – disse sem paciência.

_ Não. Ela não é, pois você nunca a quis. Vai brincar com o bebe da Parkinson e esquece minha menina. – Draco poderia ter rido. Mas não o fez. Só encarou o moreno, respirou fundo e com a voz seria disse:

_ Quero mais uma chance... – pediu.

Harry encarou aqueles olhos prateados, queria muito acreditar que o outro falava serio, mas não conseguia. Via o momento em que abriria a boca para dizer-lhe que Alice não era normal. Uma frase simples, mas Harry machucava como ferro em brasa colocado sobre a pele nua.

_ Para você perde-la de novo? – disse sentido.

_ Dessa vez é diferente, proponho uma trégua real dessa vez. Agiremos juntos tudo que diz respeito à Alice, certo? – e a mão branca ficou suspensa no ar e Harry a encarou. Aceitou-a.

_ Ok. Só mais uma mancada e eu acabarei com você.

_ Vá tomar banho eu cuido dela.

Ambos voltaram para o quarto e encontraram uma Alice de olhos atentos. Draco a pegou do cesto e Potter foi tomar seu banho. Encarou os olhos da menina e se sentiu bem como não se sentia há muito tempo a abraçou ninando-a.

Colocou-a na cama e começou a fazer sua lição. Potter saiu do banho e se juntou a nós na cama e a mim nas lições já que Alice mordia as mãozinhas se babando.

_ Por que ela tem que fazer isso? – disse Draco a limpando.

_ Pois elas esta se conhecendo Malfoy.

O jantar foi tranquilo. Draco levou Alice consigo novamente e se sentou dessa vez ao lado de Pan e Aquiles.

_ Boa noite Pan. – disse sorrindo.

_ Meu Merlin, deixe-me segura-la. Posso? – perguntou olhando o outro lado do salão.

_ Claro que pode. – Draco segurou primeiro os dois bebês e Pansy pegou logo em seguida Alice de seu colo.

_ Ela é bem menor que Aquiles, uma bonequinha de porcelana. Até que você e Potter formariam uma família linda. – Draco que comia sua sopa, despreocupado, quase foi dessa pra melhor ao se engasgar com a mesma. Pansy riu. – estou mentindo Dray?

_ Cala boca Pan, não sabe o que fala. – ambos jantaram falando de coisas amenas e nem viram um certo moreno se aproximar.

_ Pan valeu pela conversa de ontem. Graças a você eu também tenho a oportunidade de virar certas paginas no final desse projeto.

_ Sei que vai Dray, afinal você não é mais o mesmo. – Pan lhe sorriu e seus olhos desviaram para um ponto a cima da cabeça de Draco.

Draco se virou e encarou olhos brilhantes e verdes. Potter.

_ Sente-se Potter junte-se a nós enquanto Draco termina de jantar. – Falou Pansy.

Harry olhou sua filha nos braços de Pansy e se sentiu mal com isso. Mas não demonstrou, pois logo ela se levantou e lhe entregou com carinho sua menina.

_ Ela é linda Potter. – Harry olhou o garotinho de cabelo preto e pele branca igual a Parkinson, não viu nada de Zabini nele. Um lindo menino.

_ O seu também não fica atrás, belo garoto.

_ Aquiles. – informou ela sorridente pegando o filho, quando Draco se levantou.

_ Belo nome também. – Harry deu uma olhada em ambos e sorriu sem jeito. – Bom estava de saída, só ia pegar Alice, pois não durmo sem ela, então boa noite Parkinson.

_ Boa noite Potter.

Harry começou a caminhar, quando ouviu uma voz pedindo que o esperasse. Parou e esperou, quando retornou a andar tinha um loiro como companhia.

_ Pensei que quisesse ficar com ela, não queria atrapalhar... – disse Harry sem jeito olhando para o chão.

_ Pansy é só minha amiga. Uma irmã.

_ oh então tá.

Draco encarou o outro andando com Alice no colo despreocupado. Teve uma ideia. Segurou-lhe o braço o parando.

_ Espera, quer andar em volta do lago?

Os verdes fitaram os pratas. Draco sentiu novamente aquela coisa no estomago.

_ Sem problema.

Voltaram pelo caminho que vieram e saíram para a noite fresca de Setembro. Draco queria entender esse novo reboliço em seu corpo, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria. Estava ignorando completamente seu pai e suas ordens. Draco não era mais um garotinho medroso.

Agora era parecido com aquele que andava com ele em volta do lago. Não em todos os sentidos, mas Draco não era mais sozinho tinha amigos a quem podia confiar. Tinha uma pequena fortuna em Gringotes em seu próprio nome. Seu pai não mandava mais em sua vida, pegara as rédeas dela assim que colocou os pés na casa de sua tia.

_ Malfoy! – Potter o chamou. Draco o pegou pela mão e o puxou ate uma arvore.

_ Vem vamos nos sentar. – Potter assentiu e se sentou a conchegando Alice em seu colo em seguida.

Draco o encarou e bebericou toda a cena de Potter contornar o rosto pequeno com o dedo indicador. Admiração era o que Potter sentia naquele momento.

_ Está amando-a, não está?

Sentiu o olhar do outro, penetra-lo e estuda-lo e com um sorriso simples no rosto contou o segredo das estrelas.

_ Sim. – Potter o olhou mais firme como se o testasse para ver se podia ir além.

_ Sei que não confia em mim. – Mas acabei dizendo. Minha voz sai firme, falava de coisas que não queria compartilhar, mas continuei. – Eu também às vezes não confio. Agi como... Eu nem sei que palavra usar... Mas agi mal isso eu sei. – Draco olhou a pequenina e sorriu. – Quando não recebemos nada, também não conseguimos transmitir nada.

Harry não entendia por que ele estava lhe dizendo aquilo, mas ouviu calado e com atenção. O sorriso sincero que formou nas feições tão aristocrática, quase parou o coração de Harry. E a voz do loiro quando soou de novo era menos que um sussurro e continuou nesse tom.

_ As pessoas como você mesmo sabem pode acabar com uma infância. Creio que esse período é o mais delicado da vida humana é nele que recebemos as primeiras informações para se tornar uma criança forte, fraca ou nem chegar a existir.

_ Não estou entendendo Malfoy. – Os olhos prateados o encararam e notaram sua confusão. E começou a se explicar bem melhor.

_ Não tivemos infância, mataram a nossa antes mesmo de entendermos o significado disso, mas cada um tem um meio de enfrentar a vida, cada um tem seus temores. Voce se tornou o herói do mundo bruxo e eu filho de Lucius Malfoy. – Draco naquele momento entendeu que aliança formaria e com quem. Continuou. – Voldemort matou sua infância. Meu próprio pai matou a minha.

Draco percebeu o brilho de incredulidade e revolta nos olhos verdes, mas dessa vez não era para ele, mas sim para seu pai.

_ Te contei isso, por que não quero que fale nunca mais que sou parecido com esse homem, afinal não nos conhecemos.

¬_ Desculpe-me eu não sabia. – sentiu Potter ficar incomodado. – Mas você tinha dito aquelas coisas e...

_ Agora sei que agi como um idiota. Pansy me ajudou a ver isso. – Draco riu diante da cara perplexa de Potter. – O que foi Pan é uma menina muito sensível.

_ Depois de hoje acho que acredito em qualquer coisa. – ambos riram. Potter ficou serio e o encarou. – Obrigado.

_ Pelo que?

_ Por ter me explicado, você não precisava, mas o fez e eu agradeço.

Draco sorriu.

_ Não foi nada.

Pôs-se de pé pegou Alice dos braços de Potter e lhe estendeu uma mão para ajuda-lo a se levantar. Ambos voltaram em silencio e a pequena dormia tranquilamente.

Assim que entrou no quarto a depositou no meio da cama e pegou o pijama o olhou e o largou onde estava. A noite estava abafada, foi até o guarda roupa e retirou um short preto.

Harry viu Draco largar um Short na cama e logo em seguida abrir a camisa. Sentiu varias borboletas no estomago e ficou nervoso. Desajeitado pegou somente a calça do pijama e entrou no banheiro.

Era muita informação para digerir em uma noite. Trocou-se, fez suas higienes e quando voltou encontrou dois anjos adormecidos em sua cama. Deitou e puxou Alice para si. Adormeceu.

_ s2 _

Nota: Do próximo capitulo em diante começara mais envolvimento Harry e Dray bjos e ate lá...


	5. Chapter 5 Amigos?

Obs: Agradeço mais uma vez a todos que comentaram e para todos que estão lendo e gostando, mesmo sem comentar...

Só para relembrar os personagens não me pertence, somente os bebes é claro, mas sim a nossa querida joaninha.

Saboreiem, mas não esquecem reviews no final, pois não faz mal a ninguém e deixa uma autora com autoestima.

Xb

**Capitulo 5 – Amigos?**

A semana se passou muito rápido, os bebes já tinha aparência de três meses. Alice mesmo miudinha, também aparentava ter crescido. Mas a cada dia Harry obtinha a certeza que Alice era diferente das outras crianças, mesmo miúda era a mais esperta. Mas o moreno via além, havia um brilho quase imperceptível e uma energia gostosa que emanava dela e se misturava com a de Harry. Magia. Tinha quase certeza que era magia.

Harry pensava nisso deitado em sua cama abraçado a Alice, enquanto Draco tomava banho. Iriam a Hogsmeade e era a primeira vez que Draco o acompanharia. Olhou sua filha e sorriu, sempre que pensava no primeiro nome de Malfoy perto dela sentia a energia queimar lhe a barriga.

Será que estava imaginando coisas? Tinha medo de pergunta a Draco e ele pensar que esta ficando louco ou pior disser besteiras que podia machucar Alice. Pois sentia quando ela estava triste e por que... Muita das vezes sentia um frio, quando ouvia alguém falar mal de Draco, ai bastava lhe sussurrar coisas boas a respeito de seu pai e logo sentia a quentura gostosa voltar.

Ouviu a porta do banheiro se abrir e um loiro sair sorridente. E Draco estava assim desde a conversa no lago. Tratava tanto a ele quanto Alice com mais delicadeza. Quando a pegava dele logo depois de alguma brincadeira era uma explosão de energia dentro de Harry.

_ Vamos Potter dormioco ou perderemos as carruagens e eu odeio andar. Vai dando banho em Alice que vou escolher a roupa dela e enquanto estiver trocando-a o moço vai tomando banho. – disse Draco sem mais nenhum resquício de esnobe na voz. Harry sorriu e se sentou tirando a roupa de Alice.

Deu-lhe banho e logo a entregou a Draco e foi tomar seu banho.

Draco segurou Alice nos braços e recebeu de bom grado o calor gostoso que vinha com ela aquecendo cada célula do seu corpo. Vestiu-a, arrumou-a. Terminou também de se arrumar. Voltou para cama, estava eufórico.

_ Será que papai Harry vai ficar com os amigos dele hoje hem Alice? – conversou com a filha. Sim em menos de uma semana e Draco estava completamente tão louco por ela quanto Harry. E nessas conversas com ela Alice parecia entendê-lo e muitas das vezes de alguma maneira o ajudava com o moreno. – espero que não...

Apegou no colo quando ela deu um sorriso e começou a trajetória do dia. Ela sorria; Draco a pegava e brincava com ela até que ambos estejam rindo.

E foi nessa hora que Harry saiu do banheiro de toalha e ficou parado na porta parado quieto para ver ambos brincar. Lindos, sorridentes, vivos. Mas não durava muito, pois...

_ Acho que essa menina acabou de engolir um sapinho. – disse Harry sorridente. Draco se virou sorrindo para ele se pondo de pé. Harry foi até a mesinha onde estava uma chuquinha com agua e não viu certos olhos prateados o olhar de um jeito diferente até hipnotizantes.

Harry se virou e o encontrou sentado novamente com a pequena nos braços.

_ Aqui. – entregou-lhe a chuquinha e foi ate o guarda roupa, esqueceu-se de pegar uma roupa para si. Voltou para o banheiro e se trocou.

Pegaram a ultima carruagem e Draco observava Harry embalar Alice, perdido nos próprios pensamentos. E naquele momento desejou poder ler a mente do moreno. Não entendia o que sentia por aquele homem, mas desejo tinha na lista de sensações que criou em sua mente, e era um desejo bem mais forte que sentia por All, um desejo que vinha com algo mais que desconhecia.

Não queria ir por aquela rota de pensamentos, pois sempre ficava com raiva de si mesmo quando tentava entender o que sentia e não conseguia.

Tirou o olhar do moreno e os lançou na estrada empoeirada. Não demorou para a carruagem parar e duas vozes saudar Harry com um choro como musica de fundo.

Draco quis pegar Harry e correr. Mas ficou onde estava e viu o moreno se afastar e ir ate Weasley e Granger.

Harry acenou para seus amigos e o pequeno Pedro chorava como sempre. Olhou para Alice que acordava e seus olhos pareciam procurar algo em se focar e focou no rosto de Harry e depois seus amigos que os abraçou.

_ Oi pessoal e o pequeno Pedro do tio Harry por que esta chorando? – Brincou Harry com o pequeno que parou de chorar.

_ Ai Harry só você para cala-lo, bendita seja sua mae que o pôs no mundo e Merlin que nos deu a graça de conhecê-lo. – disse Rony e Harry riu.

_ E você como está?

_ Bem. – Harry sabia que a pergunta não tardaria a chegar e que Draco o olhava. Respirou fundo.

_ Então Harry, vamos tomar uma cerveja amanteigada e... – disse Rony e foi instantânea, a proposta soou e Alice fez bico e um gelo percorreu o corpo de Harry. Revirou os olhos internamente. Minha filha de três meses esta manipulando minha vida. E o choro veio.

_ Desculpe-me, marquei de ficar com Malfoy Alice esta dependente dele. – Antes que um dos amigos disse algo chamou Malfoy para pega-la. E assim que o loiro a pegou Alice se aquietou. – Viram! Bom vamos indo... Encontro vocês depois...

E saiu puxando Draco pela mão até sumirem numa esquina e então parou e Malfoy... riu.

_ Pare de rir.

_ Meu deus Potter parece que estava fugindo da forca.

_ É que você não conhece Mione quando ela se empolga a fazer perguntas, meu Merlin, todos desejam morrer a enfrenta-la.

Draco revirou os olhos e recomeçou dessa vez sem ser puxado.

Os passeios pelas lojas foram sossegados, Draco e Harry haviam acabado de sair de uma loja de matérias para Draco comprar penas novas já que as suas duas estavam entupidas, agora entravam na loja mais lotada da vila a Dedos de Mel. Draco descobriu o quanto o moreno é obcecado por doce. Harry mesmo segurando Alice, deixando as sacolas com Draco, se esgueirou pela loja e começou a pegar tudo que via pela frente, principalmente sapos de chocolates os prediletos de Harry.

Draco se afastou e foi se sentar em um banco torcendo para que Harry não demorasse aquele passeio já estava acabando com seus nervos nunca gostou de lugar com muitas pessoas e Hogsmeade era um dos maiores vilarejos formado exclusivamente por bruxos, então para Draco isso já era o bastante para explicar tanta movimentação.

O loiro levantou as vistas após alguns minutos de meditações e deparou com a cena mais engraçada e patética da sua vida. Harry vinha todo torto em sua direção com um monte de sacola em uma mão e a pedaço de pano em outra. Draco riu.

_ Para de rir Malfoy e me ajuda...

_ Quem disse que eu estava rindo de você? – perguntou sem nem se levantar. Faria o moreno pagar desde já o que teria de passar naquela espelunca dos Três Vassouras. Sorriu torto. Mas estendeu os braços para socorrer a menina que caia dos braços desleixados de Harry.

O moreno se jogou ao seu lado no banco e suspirou levando um chocolate a boca de olhos fechados. Draco sorriu.

_ Temos que ir lá mesmo? – perguntou com esperança.

Harry que se deliciava com o gosto do chocolate, abriu os olhos lentamente e encarou as íris prateadas e sorriu simples. Assentiu. Draco bufou ao seu lado.

_ Odeio tudo isso. – o loiro se pôs de pé e o bateu no chão em uma pose de birra. – Eu não vou.

E como ontem à noite Harry contou mentalmente 1, 2, 3, 4 e 5. Sorriu ao ver o beiço de Alice e logo em seguida.

BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

Draco começou a discutir com ela e quem passava olhava para ambos com caras de desentendidos e até de assombro. Harry riu baixinho da velhinha que passou e olhou o loiro como se ele fosse louco bem na hora que o próprio dizia:

_ Você não pode mandar na minha vida Alice. Você não pode me obrigar a nada. Sou uma Malfoy.

_ Draco...

_ Cala boca Potter ela tem que entender...

_ Draco...

_ Eu já disse... – Harry segurou seu braço. – fala...

_ Só queria te lembra de que tecnicamente ela também é uma Malfoy e a sua conversinha com ela está chamando atenção. – o loiro olhou em volta e a mesma velhinha o encarou e balançou a cabeça indignada e Harry gargalhou. – Vem vamos se não vai aturar uma Alice fazendo birra de Malfoys a noite inteira.

_ Não nomeie essa birra como criancice com o nome Malfoy. E eu vou avisa-lo de agora, assim que ela estiver satisfeita dos elogios que levar vamos embora entendeu? – falou o loiro bravo.

_ Sim senhor e só para ressaltar como sabe que ela só quer ouvir os elogios e não reencontrar os amiguinhos? – perguntou Harry pegando as sacolas do chão.

_ Simples meu caro, por que ela é uma Malfoy e nós Malfoys adoramos ser paparicados. – disse o loiro começando a andar com sua pose altiva.

Harry sorriu, gosta de ser paparicado hem? – pensou com certa malicia.

Correu para alcança-lo. Assim que entraram, Draco lhe passou a pequena e pegou as sacolas de suas mãos e seguiu para o bar. Harry deixou ele se afastar. O calor de Alice passava ansiedade. Hermione acenou de uma mesa no fundo do pub e Harry foi até ela. Os elogios vieram de monte em direção a Alice que sorria abertamente. Às vezes Harry duvidava que ela só tivesse três meses de idade. O tempo foi passando que não viu, até que algo estranho aconteceu sentiu um frio descomunal que arrepiou até sua espinha.

_ Tudo bem Harry? – nem deu tempo para responder sua amiga, quando Alice começou a chorar. Harry conhecia aquele choro, a pequena queria Draco. Harry se colocou de pé.

_ Tenho que ir Alice precisa de Draco. – Rony bufou. Não tinha tempo para discutir com o ruivo, sentia algo ruim.

Pôs-se a andar até o bar quando parou meio caminho de alcançar Draco ao ver um homem alto, de bengala e cabelos platinados: Lucius Malfoy. Draco parecia discutir com ele. Malfoy-pai disse algo, Alice tremeu e Draco abaixou a cabeça por um segundo e quando a levantou encarou o pai com frieza falou algo e saiu deixando um Lucius perplexo e furioso para trás. Harry esperou deixou Malfoy-pai sair do pub para ir atrás de Draco e assim que o ex-comensal o fez Harry saiu correndo seguindo as intuições que Alice lhe passava.

_ Me ajuda anjinho a achar seu papai. – pediu Harry a filha.

Draco olhava em direção a mesa de Harry que sorria de tempo em tempo para Alice, quando sentiu uma mão em seus ombros seu corpo gelou ao toque e nem precisou olhar para ver quem era.

_ Boa tarde Lucius. – disse friamente.

_ Boa tarde filho. – Seu pai se sentou ao seu lado. – E como você está Draco?

_ Creio que não veio aqui para saber se estou ou não bem Lucius, minha mae não esta aqui, porque não vai direto ao assunto. – enfrentou Lucius.

Olhos platinados o encararam firmes e frios. Draco se manteve firme se queria ter uma vida que tinha com sua tia tinha que enfrenta-lo sem fraquejar.

_ Então vou direto ao assunto, acabei de falar com Dumbledore sobre esse novo projeto. – começou Lucius.

_ E o que disse a ele não me interessa, pois vou fazer esse projeto. – já imaginando onde aquela ladainha do seu pai ia terminar.

_ Draco cuidado com o que diz. – Lucius falou com seu jeito que não aceita rebeldia se colocando de pé e batendo levemente sua bengala.

_ Por que Lucius? – o encarou no mesmo nível.

_ Por que posso te lembra de velhos métodos educativos. E espero que esteja fazendo o que te mandei, mas devo acrescentar descarte Potter. – Falou o maior dos Malfoys altivo. – Ou eu posso muito bem cuidar que sua antiga paixãozinha sofra um serio acidente. – abaixou a cabeça e quando a ergueu seus olhos eram puro gelo.

_ Você que não ousa triscar um dedo em Harry, pois já não me conhece mais Lucius. – sua voz sairá tão fria quanto seus olhos.

_ Está me afrontando moleque? – perguntou o outro com raiva e Draco o encarou com ódio.

_ Imagina Pai, estou apenas te informando que o garotinho cresceu e aprendeu a se defender.

_ Tem grande sorte de não estarmos em casa moleque atrevido. – a voz de Lucius era cortante.

Draco se aproximou.

_ Não deixarei que toque nem em mim e nem em Harry. Adeus Lucius.

Saiu. O frio do começo da noite o abraçou. Draco agradeceu, seu corpo estava elétrico, as emoções a flor da pele. Estava tremendo, não de frio, mas de puro ódio. Tinha que sair dali, precisava esfriar a cabeça ou não sabia como reagiria se visse Harry.

Entrou em uma estrada de terra que levava para uma trilha até a casa do grito, percorreu quase correndo. Quando alcançou o alto da colina estava esbaforido e suado, mas não cansado gritou, fechando os punhos e uma rojada de vento o rodeou.

Odiava Lucius com todas as suas forças. "Ou eu posso muito bem cuidar que sua antiga paixãozinha sofra um serio acidente." – a voz de Lucius penetrou sua mente. Esmurrou com força a cerca da casa.

_ Droga! – Draco sabia que Lucius o puniria de alguma maneira aquela afronta, mas já era maior de idade tomava suas próprias decisões e Lucius não podia manda-lo para longe como fez em seu quinto ano. Não deixaria seu pai estragar sua única chance de concertar seu passado, não dessa vez. Mas era certo que Lucius podia muito bem fazer sua ameaça virar verdade. Mas Harry também não era mais aquele garotinho, seu pai não podia com Harry Potter. Socou a cerca.

_ Dessa vez eu não sou mais uma criança. Dessa vez vou protegê-los. – pensou com carinho em Alice sua ponte até Harry e seu coração. Fechou os olhos. Seu coração deu um aperto e imagens do passado o assombraram. – Dessa fez ficaremos bem.

Sentiu uma mao toca-lhe o ombro e institivamente a tensão se desfez e relaxou ao toque. Respirou fundo.

_ Deixe-me sozinho Harry. – disse com a voz calma e serena.

_ Eu bem que queria, mas se não viesse até você Alice choraria até o ar de seus pulmões esgotarem. – Draco não duvidava e sorriu. Virou-se para Potter e viu a pequena soluçar em seus braços fazendo bico, pegou-a e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

Potter ergueu as sacolas e Draco deu de ombros se sentando no chão. Harry se sentou ao seu lado e sorriu.

_ Não vim perguntar se está bem, pois sei que está ótimo. – Draco riu. – Mas e seu pai como ficou?

Draco deu uma pequena gargalhada.

_ Bem pior aposto e com muita raiva. – falou com um sorriso e balançando a pequena em seu colo.

_ Isso eu vi. Draco sei que parece maluquice minha, mas foi Alice que me avisou que estava tendo problemas. – Draco não duvidava, pois sentia uma ligação com ela também meio estranho, mas estava lá. Seus olhos encarou a face da pequena que dormia em seus braços, tranquila. – Eu sinto uma energia vindo dela, você sente?

Draco encarou as esmeraldas e sentiu seu peito se aquecer, enfrentaria seu pai, quantas vezes pudessem, só para poder ficar encarando aqueles olhos.

_ Sim, mas há poucos dias. – confessou.

_ Depois que ficou mais ligado á ela não foi? – assentiu sem receio. Acabou de sempre bancar o contra. Lutaria pelo passado que foi privado de ter. Pan tinha razão, sempre teve.

_ Foi depois que fiquei ligado á ela e a você. – Draco viu as bochechas de Harry corar e poderia ter rido disso, mas apenas abaixou a cabeça. – Lucius vai tentar algo contra você fique atento.

Harry sentia suas bochechas vermelha, mas a cor sumiu pela mudança brusca de assunto do loiro e o encarou com firmeza.

_ Eu não tenho medo de seu pai. – disse frio.

_ Creio que a partir de hoje Lucius não me veja como filho e eu muito menos o veja como pai Harry. – confessou o loiro.

_ Sabe que pode contar comigo, afinal somos amigos não somos? – Harry pode ver o outro se retesar e minutos depois sorrir corando e assentindo.

_ Somos. – Harry sorriu e se levantou lhe estendendo a mão.

_ Vamos voltar para casa, afinal Alice pode ficar gripada e podemos perder o jantar. – Draco lhe estendeu a mão direita e uma corrente elétrica percorreu seu corpo.

Ambos seguiram para o castelo com Harry falando de como a pequena havia reagido com os elogios e Draco ria de certos comentários.

_ Rony disse que se ela não tivesse sangue Malfoy prometeria seu filho a nossa menina. – Draco bufou entrando no quarto.

_ Como se um dia eu deixaria minha menina se casar com aquele menino horrível, além do mais ela terá livre arbítrio para escolher quem ela quiser. – falou o loiro se aproximando da cama.

Draco colocou a pequena na cama e não sentiu a presença de Harry no quarto se virou e pode avista-lo no sofá cabisbaixo. Respirou fundo e foi até ele. Sentou-se e o moreno nem se moveu tocou-lhe a mão com carinho.

_ O que foi? Disse algo errado?

_ Não. É só que... – como o moreno não ia continuar Draco forçou um pouco.

_ O que? – insistiu.

_ Ela vai embora, em menos de três meses. Só estou com ela a duas semanas e já sinto como se não pudesse viver sem ela. – as esmeraldas o fitaram suplicantes. – Mas eu sinto como se ela fosse minha... nossa.

_ Harry...

Harry se levantou rompendo seu contato.

_ Eu sei o que vai dizer, mas a Mi me disse que ela não sente nada como eu sinto com a minha menina, com Pedro. – Draco o deixou falar, enquanto o mesmo andava de um lado para o outro. – Ela me avisa se você esta bem, se quer ficar com você ou... – ele parou, mas não olhou para Draco, mas abaixou a cabeça. O loiro foi ate ele e levantou seu queixo.

_ Ou o que? O que mais ela faz? Me diz... – Harry corou.

_ Ela me faz ficar com você. – Draco desconfiava disso, mas não tinha certeza. Sentia tudo que Potter falava em relação à menina. Mas ela nunca o fazia ir até Potter e ficar ao lado dele.

_ Menina esperta. – Sorriu. – Eu acredito em você. O que você desconfia?

_ Que Alice seja diferente.

_ Mas ela mantem o mesmo crescimento. – contra argumentou.

_ Eu sei, mas não é normal essa ligação que ela tem conosco. – disse o moreno voltando a se afastar do toque de Draco e se sentar no sofá.

_ Madame Pomfrey detectou algo? – Harry negou.

_ Normal. Mas...

_ Harry que tal mantermos um olho mais atento a ela de agora em diante. Ficar de olho nas mudanças simples. Severo contribuiu para a criação delas posso averiguar o que ele usou, como foi e...

_ Esquece ele não falaria, Snape...

_ Snape é meu padrinho, saberei dobra-lo. – Draco sorriu. – Agora vai tomar seu banho para o jantar.

Harry se levantou, mas em vez de ir para o quarto se aproximou de Draco que sentiu seu corpo congelar e seu coração palpitar. O moreno chegou bem perto e deu-lhe um beijo no rosto.

_ Obrigado, por acreditar em mim.

E saiu. Draco se jogou na poltrona ao seu lado e tocou o rosto com carinho. Potter imbecil o que quer fazer comigo? Me matar?

Sorriu. E ambos não viram uma luz fina e brilhante cobrir o corpo da pequena Alice.

_ s2_

**Nota**: _Gente fala serio que menininha esperta... quase uma mutante...kkkk – pequei pesado nessa, acho...kkk_

_Mas que é bem espertinha isso é... imaginem como ela vai agir maiorzinha... tenho dó do nosso casalzinho guty._

_E ambos que se cuidem Lucius vai sumir, mas a vingança é um prato que se come frio e mais frio ainda quando é para se punir um filho._

_Macabro esse Lucius...kkkkkkkkkkkk _

_Harry paixãozinha antiga do Dray hummmm...ui adoroooo_

_ Todos lembram da coruja do loirinho? bem que achei ela parecida com alguém. – Hei eu que estou escrevendo a fic é claro que sei...kkkk_

_Bom pessoal chega de papo sem noção dessa autora que não tem nada para fazer às tres da matina..._

_Bjos a todos que comentam e continuem comentando, pois faz uma autora bem mais bem feliz. xD_

_Obrigado a todos mesmo aqueles que não comentam o que me deixa muito triste também..._

_Ate o próximo capitulo e para isso acontecer bem rapidinho reviews..._

_Muito deles..._

_XD_


	6. Chapter 6 Largo Grimmauld

**Obs:**_ Obrigado e um abraço para aqueles que mandaram reviews e a todos que apenas leem sem comentar._

_Espero que gostem desse capitulo ao qual tem participação de Sirius e Remo. Simplesmente meu segundo casal predileto._

_Bjos_

_Saboreiem..._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6 – Largo Grimmauld.<strong>

Alice já tinha seus seis meses. Draco e Harry ficaram de olho em todo seu desenvolvimento aquelas duas semanas, mas nada. A ligação que Harry sentia só aumentava. A única coisa que descobriram é que ninguém sentia essa energia, claro que tomaram cuidado de ninguém desconfiar de Alice.

Harry estava com a pequena em seu closet, já que só tinha roupa e brinquedos e um berço menor que o do quarto, brincando. Alice ria com suas imitações com os bonequinhos de pano. Draco olhava aquilo da porta com um sorriso simples nos lábios finos.

Quatro semanas, um mês havia se passado. Seu relacionamento com Harry e Alice só vinha criando substancia. Não queria nem imaginar como seria sua vida dali a três meses se a suspeita de ambos não estivessem certa. Harry iria sofrer, mas o que Draco mais temia era de o moreno nunca mais olha-lo.

Harry sabia que Draco o estava encarando daquele jeito de novo. Já o pegara com aquele olhar varias vezes. Mas nunca sustentava aquele olhar, e agora nem o olhava mais quando sentia que Draco o olhava, tinha medo do que via, mas tinha medo realmente de se enganar com o que via.

Era forte, sabia que a relação dos três estava mais firme. Mas Harry sabia que algo estava crescendo dentro dele, algo bem mais forte do que queria. Afinal Draco não era mais o garotinho implicante de antes.

_ Harry que tal tentarmos sair com ela? – o olhou.

_ Como?

_ Você ouviu não vou repetir.

_ Mas você mesmo disse que era perigoso para ela. – disse olhando para sua anjinha que mordia uma vassoura de borracha.

_ Eu sei, mas descobri algo com Severo esses dias e queria tentar, podíamos ir visitar seus pais. – Harry sorriu, sentia saudade deles. Queria que eles conhecessem sua menina, mas...

_ Como assim descobriu algo? O que descobriu? – perguntou mais curioso do que zangado.

Draco sorriu do jeito que gostava, um sorriso que mostrava seus dentes e fazia seus olhos sorrirem juntos.

_ De um jeito bem Severo ele me disse que os bebês podiam ir a qualquer lugar onde os dois pais da criança estivessem.

Draco soltou a descoberta de um vez e esperou Harry processar e sua recompensa veio. O moreno deu um pulo e correu para seus braços o abraçando Draco retribuiu ao abraço. Harry deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha e foi ao encontro de Alice em seguida.

_ Hora de conhecer novos ares amor, vamos Remos vai ama-la. – e com a mão na bochecha o viu correr pelo cômodo atrás da melhor roupa. Draco o viu pegar um vestidinho vermelho.

_ Ah não Harry concordamos em não... – mas não continuou ao vê-lo sorrir e pegar um verdinho. – Harry!

_ Fazer o que combina com os olhos dela. – o moreno saiu sorrindo.

Uma hora depois entrou no quarto e viu seus dois tesouros bem vestidos e Harry alisando o cabelo da filha.

_ Toma Dray só você sabe domar esse cabelo. – Sorriu adorava quando Harry o chamava assim.

_ Fazer o que você tinha que dar a pior parte da sua genética para nossa filha.

O moreno bufou e foi para o espelho tentar domar os próprios cabelos.

_ Desista Harry só eu tenho o segredo para domar essa genética mal feita. – riu, mas parou ao ver o moreno se aproximar sorrateiro e sentar Alice na cama e pegar suas mãos e colocar algo nelas, mas Draco mal aprestava atenção nisso, olhava aquelas íris tao brilhantes de tão perto.

_ Entao doma para mim. – Draco domaria qualquer coisa. Ate que olhou suas mãos e viu a escova de cabelo. Jamais domaria aquilo, afinal amava aquele defeito da genética do outro.

_ Não mesmo, vou tomar um banho rápido e saímos. – Se esgueirou do contato do outro e foi para o banheiro.

Harry sorriu para a porta fechada e foi para a sala com Alice.

_ Quem sabe um dia anjinho um dia seremos uma verdadeira família. – Harry sentiu o calor penetrar seu corpo e sorriu com o contentamento da filha.

Harry esperou brincando com a pequena Draco terminar de se arrumar. Quando o loiro finalmente estava impecável, com calça preta e camisa azul. Tão perfeito – pensou o moreno com carinho sorrindo.

_ Está bonito Dray, porque não olha Alice para eu pegar algo e podemos ir. – o loiro assentiu pegando Alice do chão. Harry correu ao quarto e retornou a sala com uma maquina bruxa de tirar fotos.

Draco sorriu para ele balançando a cabeça, como quem dizia você não tem cura. Draco tinha toda a razão, Harry passara as duas semanas enchendo ele e Alice de fotos. Simplesmente adorava foto e por todo lado agora pelo 'cantinho deles', como Harry gostava de chamar, tinha fotos dos três espalhados.

_ Vamos?

_ Sim, vamos.

Andaram pelos corredores vazios já que era hora do café da manha. Ao qual nenhum deles quis comparecer aquele dia. Agora Harry entendia o porquê de Draco se negar a descer aquela manhã.

Andaram pelo jardim até os portões de Hogwarts e Draco pegou uma trilha que cortava caminho para Hogsmeade, aonde iriam de Flu até Londres e de lá pegariam um Noitibus.

Draco levou Harry até uma loja afastada da vila, conversou com o proprietário, amigo de Draco da guerra.

_ Obrigado, por nos conceder sua lareira. Mas devo ressaltar descrição pelo nossa viagem, afinal ninguém em Hogwarts está sabendo.

_ Não Draco, pode ter certeza que dessa boca não sairá nada que possa coloca-lo em apuros, afinal me ajudaste no momento que mais precisei. – disse o velho de cabelo branco e escasso. Sua aparência demonstrava pura pobreza, mas era o único em toda Hogsmeade que não tinha sua lareia monitorada pelo ministério.

Draco pegou o saquinho que lhe era oferecido e passou para Harry pegando a menina.

_ Vai na frente. – O moreno assentiu jogou um pouco na lareira e Draco falou um endereço desconhecido e Harry sumiu nas chamas sorrindo para Alice.

Harry saiu em uma lareira empoeirada se limpou com um feitiço e olhou a sua volta. Percebeu que estava em uma loja abandonada. Deu uma volta de 360° para saber que não estava na travessa do tranco. A estrutura do local não parecia com construções bruxas e sim com trouxas. Tinha uma escada que levava para o segundo patamar da loja e já ia subi-lo quando ouviu a voz de Draco.

_ Que droga esqueci que essa porcaria estava nesse estado, por falta de uso.

Harry riu indo até ele e ajudando com um feitiço de limpeza e pegou Alice em seguida.

_ Onde estamos Draco?

_ Londres trouxa. Uma loja comprada por mim há uns anos.

Harry o olhou sem acreditar.

_ E como conseguiu permissão do Ministerio ainda sendo de menor? – Draco sorriu maroto.

_ Lareira clandestina. Vamos não faça essa cara de Granger. Afinal você não é e nem foi nenhum santo esses anos todos.

Harry pensou no assunto.

_ Realmente não, mas Lucius sabe...

_ Não, eu comprei antes de ir para França.

_ Você esteve na França esse tempo todo? – perguntou surpreso.

_ Sim, não sabia? – Harry negou. – Bom agora sabe e daqui em diante é com você.

O moreno assentiu.

Foram para fora e amanha da Londres trouxa os abraçou, Harry estendeu a varinha e em menos de um segundo um ônibus de três andares roxo berrante parou. Ele empurrou Draco para dentro cortando a ladainha Stanley Shumpike o cobrador de rosto espinhento e orelha de abano.

_ Harry meu caro estamos em uma aventura outra vez? – perguntou ele assim que Harry colou Draco sentado com Alice bem lá atrás.

_ Não Lalau visita aos parentes afinal o endereço Largo Grimmauld numero 12.

_ Você ouviu Ernesto, então pisa fundo. - Harry mal entrou quando foi lançado para á frente e caiu aos pés de Draco que o ajudou a se levantar da maneira que pode com Alice nos braços.

_ Meu Merlim nunca havia utilizado uma coisa dessas. Está explicado por que os trouxas, não os vê. – Harry sorriu.

_ Em minutos estaremos. Não vejo a hora de ver a cara de Sirius. – Harry segurou as mãos brancas de Draco. O loiro o fitou com olhos brilhantes e cheio de emoções, que Harry não conseguia acompanhar. – Obrigado, por ter me dado a oportunidade de ter uma foto de Alice com eles.

Harry foi lhe beija o rosto, mas o ônibus deu um tranco e errou o curso dando um selinho em Draco. Afastou-se vermelho.

_ Desculpe eu... Desculpe não... – Draco o tocou sorrindo.

_ Tudo bem. Não se preocupe. – Harry assentiu nervoso e pôs distancia entre os dois. Meu deus. Quase levou a mão aos lábios. Draco tinha os lábios mais macios que Harry já sentiu, e aquele choque gostoso que sentiu? Merlim...

Draco estava paralisado no lugar, queria puxar o moreno e lhe mostrar um beijo digno de um Malfoy, mas por saber que não havia sido por que Harry quis o deixou se afastar. Aquele troço chamado ônibus parou em seguida e o tal Stanley sabe lá das quantas, recitou de um modo gritante o local.

Draco desceu e deu de cara com um parque e do outro lado prédios, pois aquilo não parecia com casa nem aqui nem em Roma. Mas notou que não tinha o numero 12 e sabia perfeitamente o endereço que Harry havia dado ao tal cobrador.

_ Harry acho que eles se enganaram no endereço. – Draco viu o sorriso do moreno.

_ Não Dray é aqui mesmo, está sobre o feitiço Fidelius.

_ Por que eles o mantem?

_ Sirius diz que é para manter gente indesejada longe de nós, pois afinal quem não tem o conhecimento do local exato não pode encontrar a casa Black.

_ Bela maneira, até que seu padrinho pensa. – Harry o olhou feio.

_ Se comporte Draco e não retruque as piadas de Sirius que Remo cuida do resto.

Draco sorriu seria bem divertido ver Black levando uma bronca de Lupin.

_ Serei o cara que você sempre sonhou ter ao seu lado. – disse e piscou para o moreno que engoliu em seco e ficou vermelho. Draco riu.

_ Não tem graça.

_ E quem disse que estou brincando? – disse inocente. – vamos Alice está com fome e nós nem tomamos café.

_ Ok senhor passa fome, e isso porque saímos de lá em menos de 20 minutos.

Draco revirou os olhos Harry foi um pouco a frente seus lábios se mexeram e as casas de numero 11 e 13 começaram a se afastar e como se brotassem delas a 12 foi surgindo aos poucos idênticas às outras do quarteirão.

_ Seja bem vindo a minha casa Dray. – disse o moreno pegando a maquina do bolso da jaqueta preta que vestia e tirava uma foto de Draco.

_ Caramba Harry já disse que tem que avisar antes de tirar. – Fez bico e saiu na frente já batendo na porta. Assim que Harry se postou ao seu lado, a porta se abriu. E se ex-professor os saldaram ou melhor dizendo começou a ralhar com Potter.

_ Harry Thiago Potter, o que faz aqui em pleno período de aula? – Lupin não gritou, mas o brilho em seus olhos lupinos deu medo. Harry sorriu, só podia ser masoquista mesmo.

_ Também senti saudade Reh. – Harry o abraçou e Draco viu o professor se derreter em seus braços, afinal quem não se derreteria?

Os olhos de Lupin se abriram e caiu sabre Draco.

_ Malfoy? – disse sem entender olhando de Draco para Alice.

_ Oh sim, Draco está comigo. Sirius está em casa? – Lupin assentiu. – Terá que me ajudar a conte-lo. Draco é meu amigo, agora e essa é Alice nossa filha.

_ HARRY THIAGO POTTER. – dessa vez até os trouxas ouviriam. Draco olhou feio para Lupin assim que Alice começou a chorar. O loiro olhou para Harry dizendo dá jeito nisso. Mas o pior para Draco apareceu.

_ Amor isso é choro de criança? – veio à voz de Black rouca se aproximando. Draco se intrometeu.

_ Não é bem nossa é um projeto de escola, mas Alice é especial e precisamos conversar com o senhor sobre isso, mas dispenso a falta de neurônios de Black. – disse Draco em um só folego e logo em seguida Black estrangulou Harry em um abraço.

_ Harry meu Merlim como conseguiu? Sabia que voltaria para casa sentiu minha falta. – disse o ogro.

_ Sirius está me sufocando.

_ Oh descu... MALFOY! – Foi questões de segundos uma hora ele estava se afastando outra Draco tinha uma varinha bem na direção dele e de sua filha, que a puxou para as costas.

_ Cuidado Black onde aponta isso. – disse com sua voz arrastada e cheia de fúria. Já se arrependendo de ter sugerido isso para ganhar bônus com o moreno.

_ Sirius abaixe isso, ou não voltarei aqui no natal.

_ Mas Harry é...

_ Eu sei quem é. É meu amigo e Alice. – disse o moreno se colocando na frente da farinha e Draco conseguiu trazer a pequena para seu colo. – que tal entrarmos.

_ Concordo plenamente Harry, vem Draco seja bem vindo.

_ Bem vindo uma pinoia.

_ Sirius Black! – Lupin olhou seu marido com olhos bem mais sombrios que olhara Harry na soleira.

_ Remo...

_ Se disser algo desagradável contra o amigo de Harry entrara em sérios apuros. – Draco se sentiu ser puxado para outro comado e percebeu que era a sala.

_ Remo vai acalma-lo agora, não se preocupe. – Draco se sentou. Alice estava bem pesada, já não era mais um bebezinho de colo. – Mas me diz o que quer falar com Remo em relação à Alice?

_ Pensei, que pelos os conhecimentos dele talvez ele saiba de algo em relação a isso. O que pode ter acontecido. – Harry se sentou ao seu lado.

_ Espero que tenha.

Assim que Harry falou Remo entrou na sala sorrindo para os três e com um Black bem mais manso atrás. Eles se aproximaram e Remo perguntou o que tanto Draco queria ouvir.

_ Já tomaram café da manhã? E essa bonequinha já mamou? – perguntou o castanho sorrindo.

_ Não Remo, não deu tempo e faz tempo que Alice mamou.

Draco viu Lupin tocar no rosto de Black com carinho e dizer docemente, mas com um tom que não quer um não como resposta. Draco sorriu, por dentro, afinal havia prometido a Harry que não implicaria.

_ Por que não vai preparar uns sanduiches para todos e pedir a Gella que faça uma papinha para Alice.

_ Claro, mas estou de olho. – disse Black olhando Draco.

Lupin revirou os olhos.

_ desculpe por isso Draco. Meu Merlim, mas ela é a sua cara e os olhos de Harry. – disse o castanho sorrindo e brincando com Alice que lhe sorria. – Mas me contem como isso aconteceu?

_ Foi há um mês Mcgonagall nos deu esse projeto de boa convivência e para que tomássemos experiência com toda essa coisa de família. Recebemos Alice do próprio Dumbledore assim como todos do sétimo ano, mas ficaremos com ela mais dois meses, quando ela completar três anos. – disse o moreno sentido.

_ Entao ela esta crescendo conforme as semanas?

_ Sim, mas tomamos conhecimento de algo. – disse Draco dessa vez, assim que Harry pegou Alice. Sabia que o moreno sofria para tocar nesse assunto, então tomou a frente. – Nós acreditamos que Alice tem magia dentro dela, magia própria.

Lupin o encarou.

_ Como ela foi feita vocês sabem? – Draco assentiu e começou a lhe contar.

_ Severo não me detalhou, mas deixou passar que foi a base de poções feitiços e claro, nosso sangue.

_ Acho que sei, uma criação de matéria é complicado ainda por cima para criar corpo humano com a função de se desenvolver como me disseram, mas eles não duram, como pegaram o dna de ambos sairia uma copia fundida com característica de ambos. – ele apontou para Alice. – Antigamente eles usavam muito essa magia. Afinal eles fazem tudo o que uma criança faz o único problema é a pouca duração. Dias, meses e até cinco anos no máximo. – Lupin encarou Draco. – Me disse que sente magia nela, isso é natural ela é feita de magia.

_ Sei disso Lupin, mas me deixe continuar. Harry e eu pesquisamos e descobrimos que o que sentimos ninguém mais sente com seus bebês.

_ E o que sentem? – disse o castanho o encarando.

_ Uma ligação, uma energia que liga ela a nós, ela se comunica de certa forma conosco através dessa ligação. – disse Harry sorrindo para Alice.

_ Me descreve Harry. – pediu o pai do moreno.

_ Quando está muito feliz sentimos um calor como se tivéssemos uma chama acessa no corpo, se ela estiver eufórica esse calor aumenta, mas quando fica triste, ou antes, de chorar sentimos um frio que piora de acordo com o que ela esteja sentindo. – Harry encarou os olhos âmbar de Lupin. – Ela controla isso, por exemplo, quando eu estou com ela e Alice quer Draco ela chora de uma maneira que já associei a isso. Mas antes eu sinto um frio bem forte.

_ Você também sente isso Draco? – disse Lupin com calma.

_ Sim, mas Harry parece sentir com mais força, ela consegue controla-lo mais. Harry é mais perceptível aos choros dela, normalmente demoro, a saber, o que ela quer. – disse Draco simples encarando o moreno.

Lupin se levantou.

_ Mas quem estava na criação dessas crianças?

_ Severo e medibruxos a mando do Ministério para controlar o desenvolver do projeto, pois não deixa de ser perigoso. Pomfrey tem contato com eles todos no período de aula. – disse Draco firme.

_ Exato. Muito perigoso. – Lupin encarou a ambos. – Mas vocês me perguntam isso com medo de ficar com ela ou com esperança de tê-la?

Instintamente Draco rodeou Harry com seus braços, o moreno abaixou a cabeça e deitou-a no ombro de Draco.

_ Acho que sabe a resposta que Harry daria Lupin. – Lupin que o encarava olhou o filho que era abraçado por Draco e que abraçava a criança com proteção e afeto.

_ Está pronto sanduiches envenenado a dispor de Malfoy. – disse Black que pela cara que fez não gostara da cena que encontrou seu filho sendo abraçado por um sonserino e seu marido se ajoelhando na frente de Harry.

_ Ela é minha Reh? – perguntou Harry em um sussurro dolorido.

_ MALFOY SOLTE HARRY AGORA!

Mas ninguém deu atenção, ambos os pais de Alice encarava Lupin ansiosos para ouvir sua opinião.

_s2_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> Gente esse Draco é um fofo... E o que será que está acontecendo com nossa bebezinha linda?

As respostas para essas e para outras perguntas veem por ai...

Espero que gostem e que comentem, afinal sou uma escritora dependente de reviews...

Não sejam maus comigo... afinal não custa nada comentar... xD

Bjos e até o próximo capitulo e não deixem de acompanhar Fix you forever... esta extremamente fantástica.

A todos que leem minhas fics muito obrigado.

Estou pensando em uma nova fic... em breve mais uma saindo do forno fresquinha...

Um Harry solteiro com uma criança e guardando um grande segredo que se ver abalado com a chegada de um loiro arrogante e tão sonserino.

Bjos

E não esquecem de comentar...


	7. Chapter 7 A verdade de Alice

**Obs:** Obrigado a todos que deixou sua notinha para essa autora maluca e sem nem um pigo de juízo... kkkk

Ai esta mais um capitulo fofis de Amor a três espero que gostem ...

Saboreem como sempre digo com moderação... kkk

_Nota: Titulo da musica: Soldier_

_Cantora: Anna Nalick_

_Simplesmente amo as letras das musicas dela, conheci essa cantora em uma fic que li apaixonada por uma serpente ( Dramione) simplesmente única. Quem gosta leiam recomendo..._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7 – A verdade de Alice.<strong>

Lupin sabia que poderia estar enganado, mas tudo se encaixava. Sirius tinha razão Dumbledore só pode estar ficando velho. Encarou íris esmeraldas e prateadas ambas ansiosas por sua resposta a pergunta de Harry: 'Ela é minha Reh?'. Mas não conseguiu responder de imediato, pois teve que conter um Sirius ciumento.

_ COMO VOCE PODE DEFENDE-LO? – gritou seu marido em sua cara. Respirou fundo.

_ Sirius, quero que pare com isso agora, vamos na cozinha conversar...

_ Não vou deixa-lo sozinho com meu menino. – disse Sih furioso.

Remo olhou Harry que agora segurava a menina e a apertava em seus braços com olhos lagrimosos. Voltou a olhar Sirius com mais determinação, um olhar que sabia que surtia efeito em seu marido.

_ Sirius Black eu estou indo para a cozinha e quero você lá.

Saiu andando e entrou em um cômodo bem grande e espaçoso. Harry, Sirius e ele próprio, haviam demorado quase duas semanas deixando aquela cozinha do jeitinho que o menino dos dois queria. Harry adorava cozinhar, afinal era a única coisa boa que guardava dos tios trouxas.

Seu menino merecia ser feliz, mas Dumbledore estava exagerando com suas ideias criativas. Harry poderia se machucar, era um plano arriscado, falaria com aquele velho o mais rápido possível.

Sentiu alguém bufar ao seu lado direito na mesa colorida. Amava aquele homem desde o quarto ano, mas naquele tempo Sirius ainda era muito imaturo as vezes como agora ainda pensava que estava convivendo com o mesmo garoto do terceiro ano.

_ Ele é um Malfoy, Reh. – Remo sabia o que aquilo significava, vinha da mesma família que tentara matar Harry tantas vezes e ao próprio Sirius pelo menos umas três vezes. Apontou para uma cadeira ao seu lado e quase sorriu ao vê-lo hesitar.

Sorriu assim que ele sentou, segurou suas mãos com carinho.

_ Sih te disse que aquela criança é um projeto da escola...

_ Remo isso eu entendi. O que eu não entendi é por que Malfoy estava agarrado a ele?- disse seu marido com raiva.

_ Ele não o agarrou, estava dando apoio a Harry.

_ E eu sou filho de Merlim. – falou o outro irônico.

_ Sirius enquanto você estava gritando na sala, o filho de seu melhor amigo sofria, o menino que fugiu da escola por queria resposta e apoio das únicas pessoas ao qual chama de família, pela primeira vez Harry está dividindo um problema de sua vida por livre espontânea vontade e o que você faz? Grita com a única pessoa que está apoiando-o.

_ Aff... Duvido. Ele é uma cobra.

Remo perdeu a paciência.

_ Continue a insultar Malfoy e te garanto uma coisa Harry é bem capaz de não aparecer aqui no natal.

_ Ele não faria isso.

_ Tem certeza, pois se eu não estiver enganado Harry não é mais uma criança e pode muito bem viver por si só. Machuque seus amigos e talvez em futuro distante ele ainda possa te dizer um oi. – Remo se pôs de pé. Sabia que talvez não tenha sido suficiente, mas qualquer coisa que dissesse para surtir efeito naquele grandalhão era só usar a única coisa que mais temia: Harry não o olha-lo como um pai, amigo e confidente.

Sorriu perante a cena que encontrou os três abraçados.

_ HD_

Harry viu seus pais saindo para a cozinha para a famosa conversa. Sabia que Remo cuidaria dos chiliques de Sirius. O que o preocupava era aquela ligação com Alice, talvez estivesse exagerando, mas precisava de respostas.

Olhou para sua menina e seus olhos embaçaram novamente, encontraria um meio de tê-la para sempre. Sentiu uma mão tocar-lhe o braço, olhou Draco que lhe sorriu. Mas não retribuiu, apenas abaixou a cabeça novamente encarando as esmeraldas de Alice.

_ Harry não se preocupe. Vai dar tudo certo, pois vou fazer de tudo para dar. – voltou a encara-lo.

_ Já se passou duas semanas e sinto que preciso descobrir algo. Não é normal Draco somente ela ser diferente. Ela é a mais miúda... – sorriu. – a mais esperta, a mais carinhosa, a que mais demonstra ser um bebe de verdade. Pode ser coisa da minha cabeça? Pode, mas não vou desistir até que ela desapareça, enquanto isso vou lutar para tê-la.

Draco sorriu.

_ Mas quero que saiba que não está sozinho nessa Harry. Sei que banquei um babaca no começo, mas já expliquei o porquê. – o loiro o encarou. – Mas sinto o mesmo em relação à Alice e tenho umas suposições, mas elas ainda estão cruas, pediremos ajuda a Granger.

_ Nunca pensei que o veria pedindo ajuda à mesma menina que vivia chamando de sangue ruim. – sorriu. Mas Draco o encarou serio o que desarmou Harry.

_ Eu não sou mais um moleque Harry, quando vai perceber isso? – disse o outro se levantando.

_ Draco eu já percebi, desculpa não queria chateá-lo. – o loiro voltou a se sentar. – Draco eu não posso perdê-la. – eu não posso perder nenhum dos dois. – pensou com medo. Deixou ser abraçado pelo loiro.

_ Você não vai eu prometo. – pela primeira vez em anos confiou na promessa de alguém. Fechou os olhos e não viu Draco fazer o mesmo e ninguém viu Alice olha-los e brilhar levemente.

Harry ouviu alguém pigarrear e se afastou do loiro corado. Foi até Remo e se postou em sua frente. Viu Sirius sair da cozinha e vir até eles. Sorriu para ambos. Encarou olhos âmbar e naquele momento soube que seja lá o que Remo tenha descoberto ele não contaria tudo de imediato, afinal Reh era seu papa ele não afirmaria algo para depois magoa-lo.

_ Não precisa ser bondoso, não sou mais um garotinho, só me responda se tenho pelo menos uma chance em cem de tê-la?

_ Harry, preciso ter certeza, mas acho que tem sim. Mas posso estar errado. – Remo deu-lhe um sorriso bondoso daqueles que sempre enchera seu coração de segurança. – Eu te conheço muito bem, esta dependente dela, mas agora são duas semanas, criar um bebe não é fácil...

Sorriu. Remo sempre Remo.

_ Eu te explicaria em palavras papa se pudesse, mas sei de uma coisa eu não ficarei sem ela. Tem algo acontecendo, sinto isso e vou descobrir o que é. – seus olhos caíram em Alice e depois fitaram Remo que soltou um suspiro. – Ela me fez viver de novo. Ela esta me fazendo ser útil.

Harry encarou seu padrinho logo atrás de seu papa. Foi ate ele e esticou Alice para que Sirius a pegasse. O outro moreno pareceu pensar no assunto, mas a acolheu em seus braços. Sorriu ao ver Alice fazendo bolinha com a baba da boca.

_ Ela é a cara de Malfoy. – disse Sirius secamente, no que instantaneamente fez seu sorriso morrer.

_ E no que isso tem de errado? – esperou Sirius encara-lo e depois ao Remo e por ultimo Alice. – Olhe mais fundo nela, sinta ela. Já descobri que ela é tão esperta quanto um maroto é. – disse olhando Remo que sorriu. – Alice é tão manipuladora quanto um outro maroto é. Usando certas artimanhas: bico e sorrisos. – Piscou para Sirius que sorriu olhando a pequena. – Ela é tão cuidadora como um maroto também foi um dia, cuidou daquilo que sempre amou. Mas principalmente... – Harry se afastou, foi ate uma estante e pegou um porta-retratos e mostrou a Sirius. – É ai que está à magia, nos olhos de Alice, ela tem o mesmo brilho dos olhos de minha mãe.

Sirius encarou o retrato e Alice e um suspiro se fez ouvir, rapidamente ele devolveu a pequena a Harry e foi para a janela. Harry sabia que seus olhos estavam lagrimejando e que ele só precisava de um tempo. Dessa vez sua atenção voltou-se para Remo.

_ Mesmo com um bebê normal, feito de forma natural eu não conseguiria em tão pouco tempo perceber coisas tão forte de sua personalidade, pois acredito que um bebe de três meses possa transmitir algo assim para seus pais. Agora que está com seis meses à ligação é bem mais forte.

_ Não, pois creio que nem uma personalidade eles tenham em tão pouco tempo de vida. Tenho certeza que agora seja mesmo. – disse Remo fazendo sua famosa cara de engrenagem. Sabia que agora conseguiu se explicar bem melhor. – Harry é muito forte o que está dizendo.

_ Não me diz nada ainda, vamos passar uma tarde inteira aqui, notara com seus próprios olhos. – disse sorrindo e pegando confiança. – Porque não tenta da papinha para ela?

Remo assentiu. Pegando-a de seus braços. Alice sorriu.

_ Quer me ajudar Pad. ? – Sirius sorriu assentindo.

Ambos sentaram no sofá perto da lareira e começaram a brincar com ela. Harry se aproximou de Draco que olhava umas crianças maiores brincarem no parque de frente a casa. Sorriu.

_ Oi. – disse com carinho. Ele sorriu.

Harry sentiu seu coração perder um compasso.

_ O que está pensando? – Draco o encarou com olhos brilhantes.

_ Em tudo, tentando encontrar um motivo. Se Alice for mesmo diferente, por que só ela? Pois existe uma magia muito antiga, mas ela não é usada há muito tempo eras até, magia branca, pura.

_ O que quer dizer?

_ Que eu não conheço outro feitiço além desse. Mas ele exige grande nível de magia e sinto em dizer que não conheço ninguém capaz de desempenha-la, além de Dumbledore. Mas o que me pergunto é por quê? Qual motivo?

Harry balançou a cabeça, também não sabia. Também duvidava que seu mentor tivesse feito algo assim.

_ Harry, tem que entender se for esse o meio da criação de Alice. Teremos de escondê-la do Ministério é magia proibida. Vai contra o controle de muitos e Alice se tornaria de alto nível magico. Explicaria seu desenvolvimento mais avançado. Esse elo com agente seus doadores de genes. Só não explica é sua capacidade de pensar já tão avançado. – Draco segurou sua mão e o puxou para se sentar no parapeito da janela. – Tenho 99.99 % de certeza.

_ E o que falta para ter certeza completa? – perguntou serio mais feliz.

_ Pelos meus conhecimentos magia branca como essa para criação de matéria era preciso um componente a mais para a criação do espirito da alma. Entende? Precisamos saber que componente é esse, pois Harry é ele que a mantem viva. – concluiu o loiro serio.

_ Hermione nos ajudara, vamos descobrir você vai ver. – acariciou a mão do outro e sorriu olhando para o parque. – Se for isso que esta falando, daqui a pouco estará com ela lá fora brincando. – encarou o loiro com carinho. – Será um grande pai Draco, um grande pai.

Pensar no futuro doía, pois imagens de um certo loiro com outra pessoa o machucava. Levantou-se e foi em direção ao corredor, precisava ficar sozinho, percorreu-o até uma escada que levava para o ex-sótão, que agora era seu quarto.

Abriu a porta e encontrou-o do mesmo modo que havia deixado, sorriu. Foi ate sua janela e viu toda a extensão do parque e seu sorriso morreu.

Não queria só Alice, queria o pacote todo. Ela e Draco. Sabia que isso faria grande diferencia no final só não sabia o quanto, mas ainda como afirmava para si mesmo era cedo para pensar naquilo. Não fazia nem três semanas de convivência com o loiro. Suspirou. Foi ate sua cama e puxou um baú retangular e pequeno na altura. Abriu e revelou seu tesouro que levaria para Hogwarts quando fosse embora. Sentou se na cama e dedilhou pelas cordas do seu violão preto. Amava tocar. Tocava desde depois da guerra, quando Mione insistiu para fazer algo que pudesse fazê-lo 'reagir', como ela costumava dizer, aos acontecimentos da guerra.

Pegou sua partitura e procurou pela musica que o fez chorar depois de meses com o final da guerra. Sorriu, achou.

Pegou a folha e foi até seu cantinho perto da janela, onde se encontrava um divã preto com várias almofadas vermelhas. Acomodou-se e colocou a folha em cima de uma das almofadas, estudou um pouco e os primeiros acordes fluíram timidamente. Não era um cantor tão bom quanto tocava, mas arriscou.

He was a soldier

He always was

He left this city to fight for America

And we fell in love to music

We were just kids

We didn't have time to be sorry for what we did

And I say

Logo a musica já estava fluindo pelo aposento e seus olhos se focaram no céu lá fora, azul e com tão poucas nuvens e imagens do passado se formaram em sua mente. E no refrão tomou folego e segurou as lagrimas.

Hey boy, what you're crying for?

It'll be OK in the end

And if this life doesn't give you the love you expect

There's always the next

Sua vida inteira se fez aquela bendita pergunta e as pessoas sempre lhe respondiam daquela maneira com seus olhos cheios de sentimentos que dispensava, olhos que dizia coitado do menininho órfã. Mas sempre teve aquela que não olhava assim tirando seus amigos ouro. Gina.

She was a pretty Texas girl

An answer to his prayers

He called me to tell me he'd fallen in love with her

She sang like an angel

Loved like a friend

And she made my soldier believe he could live again

When she said

Ela era aquela menina do Texa, que acreditava nele, não pelo que diziam dele, mas pelo que ele realmente era. Fora mais que uma amiga, fora uma confidente de guerra. Mas a garotinha do Texa caiu na guerra e seu soldado não pode salva-la e retribuir o favor que tantas vezes ela havia lhe concedido.

Hey boy, what you're crying for?

It'll be OK in the end

And if this life doesn't give you the love you expect

There's always the next

E se fazia a mesma pergunta depois, afinal para que chorar pela poção derramada, se quando ela ainda estava no pote não conseguiu mantê-la lá dentro.

So I'll be a gambler

And he'll be home free

He'll marry Texas and I'll marry melody

So love like my soldier

Fight for what's true

And smile at the gates cause their hate doesn't belong to you

Ele jogou o jogo da vida de Voldemort, mas voltou para casa. Prendeu-se ao passado e quase morreu por isso. Pois a culpa podia acabar com o bruxo e antes da melodia, da sua porta de escape... Nem gostava de pensar pelo que havia passado. Havia chorado lagrimas de sangue, com pesar pensava nas três tentativas de suicídio que cometeu.

Hey boy, what you're crying for?

It'll be OK in the end

And if this life doesn't give you the love you expect

There's always the next

E mais uma vez não via motivos para chorar, nem para ter esperanças. Mas teve e por aquele fiozinho e pelo amor de seus amigos estava em pé e graças a sua menina estava começando a superar.

If this life doesn't give you the love you expect

There's always the next

A esperança de seu coração não havia morrido para ele em tempos tão conturbados como aqueles. E agora a vida estava lhe dando uma nova chance de viver. Lutaria.

Terminou as ultimas notas e ouviu um suspiro atrás de si e deu um pulo. Encarou íris prateadas. Engoliu em seco. Pensara que havia colocado como sempre fazia proteção de som no quarto, mas se esquecera.

_ Oi.

_ Não sabia que tocava e cantava? – sentiu a face esquentar e virou para recolher a folha que havia caído no chão.

_ Quase ninguém sabe.

_ Só não conheço a musica é de algum cantor bruxo? – disse o loiro o ajudando a guardar as outras partituras espalhadas na cama.

_ Não é uma cantora trouxa. – ele assentiu.

_ Bonita a musica, tem apego sentimental? – perguntou o outro o encarando.

_ Não quero falar sobre isso. Faz tempo que estava ai ouvindo? – perguntou, mas sabia a resposta.

_ Um pouco, não se preocupe não vou contar a ninguém, pois duvido que alguém até saiba que isso é um violão. – Draco sorriu.

_ Como você sabe? Pensei que sangue-puros não tivesse contato com nada de trouxas. – perguntou curioso.

_ E não tem, uma pessoa me ensinou lá na França. Mudei muito lá Harry, minha tia e All um amigo me mostraram de uma maneira bem especial o mundo dos trouxas e suas tecnologias, tudo bem que não concordo muito com o modo que elas são feitas, pois fazem nosso ar ficar bem poluído. – Harry riu.

_ Quando acho que não posso me surpreender com você mais, ai vem você com uma historia que nunca pensei em ouvi-la de você. – Draco revirou os olhos e fechou a cara.

_ Não gosto quando me compara com o que fui um dia gostaria que parasse. – disse o loiro serio. Harry assentiu.

_ Desculpe não era minha intenção.

Draco sorriu.

_ Eu sei.

_ Então sabe tocar, quer me mostrar? – estendeu-lhe o violão.

_ Não quem sabe outro dia. Lupin pediu para chama-lo e acabei me distraindo com você, e por falar nisso bela voz. – Harry corou e abaixou para guardar o violão em uma capa de viagem que usava para tocar no bosque ali perto.

_ Vamos? – perguntou a um loiro distraído na janela. Mas ele pareceu não ouvir e se aproximou ficando ao seu lado. – Quer ir lá?

Ele negou.

_ Não, só gosto de vê-las brincar, nunca tive tempo para isso. – Harry o encarou perplexo, mas o loiro continuou a olhar as crianças lá embaixo brincando. – Lucius dizia que eu não era menino de ficar brincando com qualquer um. Que eu deveria me envolver com pessoas não por diversão, mas sim pelo que ela poderia me oferecer. Como morava em um lugar afastado e não conhecia ninguém, ficava no meu quarto ou no jardim da mamãe lendo.

_ Quantos anos? – o loiro captou seu olhar e sorriu.

_ Desde os sete, antes era oculpado demais aprendendo a ler e escrever. Com oito aprendi a falar, escrever e ler línguas mortas. Como o latim.

_ Com oito anos? – perguntou Harry perplexo e o loiro riu, mas era uma risada seca, triste. – Com sete eu mal sabia escrever meu nome. – admitiu fazendo o loiro gargalhar.

_ Não mudou muito desde aquele tempo, já que em poção... – Harry o encarou feio.

_ Quem consegue se concentrar com alguém te secando com olhos de morcego. – Draco revirou os olhos.

_ Não fale assim de meu padrinho. Ele era a melhor diversão que tinha quando criança.

_ Só pode estar brincando?

_ Acha que só sou bom em poções por que Sev é meu padrinho? – Harry não respondeu. Primeiro por que não poderia, segundo porque Draco já sabia a resposta. – Snape nunca daria a um aluno uma nota que não merecesse. Pois se nunca notou nos cinco anos que estudou comigo, eu realmente gosto de poções tanto que vou me especializar na área.

_ Nunca percebi. – Draco riu de novo.

_ Não é novidade, sempre viveu em seu próprio mundo, também não é para menos com um lunático atrás de você. – Harry abaixou a cabeça. – Não se martirize Harry como a musica que cantou sempre tem uma segunda chance seja para o que for. Esquece por esse ano que foi um soldado e volte a ser apenas o menino que sempre teve vontade de ser.

_ Eu já estou sendo. Minha distração vem da genética mesmo. – o loiro gargalhou e foi para a porta.

_ sabia que isso não tinha cura, no momento que pus os olhos em você na estação.

Por algum motivo aquilo o desconcertou e tratou de ir atrás do loiro que já descia as escadas. Pois Draco tinha toda a razão, nada o impedia de lutar pelo que queria. E começaria a lutar desde já pelas duas coisas que mais almeja. Uma estava com ele percorrendo corredor e a outra estava na sala com seus pais. Seu coração se aqueceu.

Tudo daria certo. Sua amiga ia querer que sua alma sorrisse mais uma vez.

_s2_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> Meu Merlim Harry é tudo de bom o homem que toda mulher quer ter, lindo, sensível, forte, fiel e só para completar toca violão, Dray é ou não é o cara mais sortudo do mundo?

*Suspira apaixonada*

Pessoas esse Dray sabe jogar com as cartas que tem, fala serio? Kkkkk

Bjos e não esqueçam comentem e me dizem se estão gostando ou não?

As vezes viajo pra caramba nas minhas fics aqui do pc...

Bjos

Obrigado pelos comentários e a fic nova esta caminhando quem sabe a posto em breve... hummm? XD

dolu vcs


	8. Chapter 8 Lutando pelo que deseja

Obs: Bom obrigado primeiramente a todos que comentaram e a todos que simplesmente lê as minhas fics. Capitulo fresco e muito bonitinho Draco terá uma bela de uma surpresa.

Esta um pouco menos que os outros, mas o próximo promete.

Saboreiem com moderação e se encontrarem alguns erros ignorem, não tive tempo de revisar com atenção sorry... super atarefada...

Minha mae explorou em trabalho braçal esse final de semana.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8 – Lutando pelo que deseja.<strong>

Voltaram para Hogwarts já em cima do horário do jantar correram para o dormitório. Tomaram banho, arrumaram-se e desceram para encontrar a todos e já haviam planejado o que dizer. Draco diria o que sempre manteve sua vida longe dos olhares alheio: ' Que não era da conta de ninguém', mas Harry diria para Rony e Hermione a verdade já que precisavam da ajudinha de sua amiga. Mas para os outros a mesma coisa que Draco de uma amaneira mais grifinória.

As portas do salao se abriram, estavam atrasados. Ambos se olharam e Harry sorriu. Desejou boa sorte, afinal sonserinos e grifinórios eram os mais fofoqueiros de toda a escola. Com Alice aninhada em seus braços seguiu para seus amigos, que mal havia se sentado já soltaram uma enxorrada de perguntas.

_ Onde esteve o dia inteiro Harry Potter? – disse Mi o olhando feio.

_ Vou explicar para você e Rony. Mas não aqui. – disse olhando discretamente pela mesa, para as pessoas que os olhavam depois do grito de Hermione.

Jantou sobre o olhar de Hermione, às vezes sua amiga lhe dava medo, mas ela tinha todo o direito de saber onde andava, já que fora a única que o havia encontrado nas três tentativas de suicídio. Ainda lembrava-se dela se culpando pelo que ele estava passando. Ainda ouvia sua voz embarcada em lagrimas dizendo que se fosse mais forte por ele, Harry teria alguém em quem se apoiar. Se não tivesse tão preocupada com coisas sem importância como voltar a Hogwarts notaria a depressão de Harry. Ela o encarou desconfiado. Sorriu docemente para ela.

_ Mi não se preocupe não fiz nada idiota eu juro.

_ Sei que não faria. – ela sorriu relaxando.

_ Chame Rony e me encontre no seu dormitório, vou pedir para Draco ficar com Alice. – disse se levantando e caminhado para a mesa da sonserina. Alice se agitou em seus braços e sorriu para ela. – Mas já esta com saudades do papai, espero que quando fica com ele também sinta falta do papa. – Ela deu uma risadinha e seu corpo se esquentou.

Triscou no ombro do loiro que não o viu se aproximar. Draco se levantou sorrindo. Pansy se postou ao seu lado com Aquiles nos braços, brincou um pouco com seu bebê antes de falar com o loiro.

_ Como vai Pansy e esse bebêzão? – disse fazendo careta tirando uma gargalhada do moreninho.

_ Vamos bem, vejo que você esta ótimo. – Draco a olhou repreensor, mas a morena ignorou sorrindo.

_ Sim estou ótimo, Draco. – se virou para o loiro que o olhou. – Será que você poderia ficar com ela para que eu possa resolver algo?

_ Claro Harry, nem precisava pedir. Afinal também é minha responsabilidade cuidar dela, pode ir. – disse pegando-a e a fazendo rir. Harry viu todos os outros sonserinos olhar aquela cena de Draco brincando com a filha, abismados e admirados.

_ Até Pansy e você garotão cuida dessa sua mamãe. – Harry fez cosquinha nele que soltou uma risada gostosa. Voltou-se para a filha e Draco sorrindo. – Estarei no dormitório da Mi e você minha princesa comporte-se. – ela sorriu e Harry beijou-lhe a testa com carinho. Levantou o olhar e duas íris prateadas o encararam brilhantes de tão perto. Pensou em lhe dar um beijo no rosto, mas Draco poderia não gostar. Sorriu.

Viu o sonserino se aproximar de seu rosto e seu coração parou o sangue ferveu e o mundo em volta sumiu. E nunca desejou tanto ser beijado na boca por Draco Malfoy. O loiro se aproximou com um sorriso sapeca e depositou-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

_ Se cuida e daqui irei direto para o nosso dormitório. Não demore lá e não deixe que seu amigo me xingue pelas minhas costas. – Pansy riu.

Harry que ainda estava próximo de mais do loiro se afastou e caminhou em direção à saída.

_ DM_

Draco o viu se afastar e sem olhar para sua mesa começou a se afastar com sua filha nos braços e com Pansy ao seu lado. Caminharam em silencio ate o corredor dos dormitórios. Dentro de seu cantinho, colocou Alice no cercadinho e sinalizou para Pansy ficar a vontade. Foi até um pequeno armário e pegou duas cervejas amanteigada para eles, pois a conversa seria longa.

Sentou na poltrona mais perto da janela e passou uma garrafa a Pan que a recebeu de bom grado. Abriu a sua e fitou o céu.

_ Gostei da ceninha que fez agora a pouco. A cara de vergonha do Harry foi a melhor. – disse ela para só quebrar o gelo rindo.

Pansy era uma ótima aluna em feitiços, adorava a matéria mesmo zoando do professor Binns de vez em quando. Seus conhecimentos eram bem mais vastos que os dele em feitiços.

_ Pansy lembra que te contei das minhas suspeitas em relação à Alice...

_ Sim lembro – disse brincando com a garrafa para entreter Aquiles.

_ Tenho uma nova hipótese. – disse serio. Ela assentiu. – feitiço de magia branca da era dos fundadores de Hogwarts entorno de alguns anos depois da criação do castelo quando ainda era comandado pelos seus criadores.

_ Está me falando de magia antiga.

_ Magia bem mais antiga que esse castelo, mas que só fora usada após esse tempo que te falei, por um dos quatro magos. Magia branca. Feitiço elementar: Nascença de corpo puro. – esperou ela se encontrar em seus pensamentos. Pan assentiu. – As únicas magias para criar um ser humano são: Criação da matéria e Nascença do corpo puro. Mas a segunda foi proibida com o despertar de grande nível de magia ao qual seu dono se tornara grande praticante de magia negra. E a primeira o corpo criado pode durar até cinco anos.

_ Lembro-me dessa magia ela exerce muito mais poder de quem a esta praticando e tentando manipula-la. Magia pura como essa é muito complexa lembro-me que até a criança criada por essa magia atinja seus três anos de idade ela depende para viver de algum componente de seus doadores de genes a quem é ligado à vida toda.

_ Exatamente, até ai eu sei, mas o que eu e Harry não sabemos é que componente é esse.

_ Como disse é complexo demais, não foram vocês que a criaram, então quem a fez poderia ter usado qualquer componente. Qualquer coisa que possam ligar a essência de suas magias a dela.

_ Entendi. – Então já sabia onde deveria se focar, descobrir quem criou Alice.

_ Bom Draco, vou indo e aproveitar que Aquiles esta com sono para dormir também. – a acompanhou até a porta e Pan, deu-lhe um beijo no rosto e Draco beijou Aquiles adormecido na testa.

_ Obrigado Pan, sabia que poderia contar com você.

_ Dray, somos mais que amigos, somos irmãos. – Draco sorriu para ela e esperou ela entrar em seu dormitório que era o ultimo no corredor. Assim que ela fechou a porta Harry saiu da porta de Hermione sorrindo para ele.

_ Me esperando na porta de casa Dray. – Draco revirou os olhos e na melhor versão de sua voz arrastada do quinto ano disse.

_ Não se ache tanto Potter. – Harry revirou os olhos e passou por ele sorrindo.

_ Desculpe Draco, mas sua voz era bem mais puxada que isso. – disse Harry se jogando no sofá. – Meu Merlim às vezes aquela mulher me dá medo.

_ E ai como foi à conversa? – perguntou se sentando no mesmo sofá que o moreno.

_ Bem pensei que ia ser pior, mas depois de Mi ficar uma hora falando do quão perigoso foi sair do castelo com Alice, foi divertido até... – ele olhou pelos lados.

_ Esta no cercadinho que transfigurou para ela. – Harry sorriu e sem dizer nada deitou sua cabeça na coxa de Draco que segurou o folego por um minuto.

_ Ela simplesmente adorou aquele cercadinho, estou exausto hoje. Vamos para a cama cedo hoje? – com você eu vou para qualquer lugar – pensou com malicia.

_ Não mesmo temos trabalho pa... – levou um sustou ao ser puxado para o quarto por um Potter furacão.

_ Ficaremos amanha inteira estudando, prometo. – disse ele fazendo figa. Draco balançou a cabeça sorrindo descrente. Rumou para o guarda- roupa e pegou um pijama novo. Harry saiu do quarto para pegar uma Alice adormecida no cercadinho. Deitou com ela na cama acariciando os cabelos loirinhos um pouquinho já crescidos da pequena. Draco sorriu da cena.

_ Dray toma logo seu banho antes que eu durma. – falou um moreno sonolento.

_ Pode ir primeiro, toma vista esse pijama. – entregou-lhe o pijama que ia vestir e o moreno sumiu para dentro do banheiro.

Lutaria, não abriria mão, dessa família um tanto excêntrica, que começava a se tornar seu ponto de direção. Sua paixão por Harry só amadurecia conforme as semanas foram passando e já nem conseguia medir o tamanho do seu sentimento por ele. Alice. Ficara com tanto medo de se prender naquilo, que agora não conseguia ver uma vida com Harry sem ela. Ambos lutariam para tê-la para sempre.

Draco meteu a cabeça de novo no guarda-roupa e pegou outro pijama para si e uma boxe branca. Harry não demorou a sair e Draco entrou em seguida e quando saiu já pronto para descansar encontrou ambos dormindo. Alice e Harry. Sorriu e se juntou a eles, mas o sono não veio e bebeu mais um pouco daquela cena. Morfeu o abraçou.

_HP_

Harry acordou aquela manhã se sentindo renovado, passara domingo inteiro fazendo trabalho Draco conseguia ser pior que Hermione e o fez fazer mesmo aqueles que não eram para entregar aquela semana, mas ele tinha toda razão, ou não sobraria tempo para pesquisar o feitiço de criação de Alice. Faltaria na aula se a primeira não fosse de Snape, mas as noticias era cada vez melhores. Alice tinha uma chance de ficar com ele para sempre. Hermione os ajudaria a pesquisar sobre essa tal magia que Draco havia falado para ele na casa de seus pais e sobre o que Pansy sabia sobre ela.

Relaxou o corpo e sentiu olhos sobre si. Abriu os seus lentamente e fitou olhos acinzentados. Esqueceu-se de um ponto negativo nessa historia, dali dois meses Draco sumiria de sua vida, ou até voltasse a ser como antes. Não acreditava que o esnobaria como antes, mas poderia muito bem ignora-lo se Alice viesse a desaparecer e se não, também não suportaria ver Draco com outra pessoa ao seu lado além dele como nas ultimas três semanas.

Sorriu.

_ Bom dia Draco.

_ Bom dia, foi o primeiro a dormir e o ultimo a acordar. – falou o outro sorrindo. Harry abaixou as vistas perante aquele sorriso que o desconcertou e fitou sua filha que dormia serena entre eles.

_ Isso não é verdade Alice foi a primeira e também não acordou. – falou acariciando os cabelos da pequena.

_ Realmente ela puxou isso de você, dormioco. – Harry suspendeu uma sobrancelha.

_ Draco eu posso ter dormido mais hoje, mas o dormioco aqui é você. – ele fez cara de pensativo e Harry riu.

_ Realmente, também existe algo melhor que dormir? – olhos cinza o fitaram profundamente e Harry sorriu corando.

_ Não mesmo.

Draco deu um pulo da cama o que acordou Alice, que se espreguiçou se entortando todinha. Harry a sentou na cama e ela estendeu os braços para Draco.

_ Não anjinho, papai vai tomar banho. – Harry sorriu ao vê-la fazendo bico e Harry sentiu seu corpo esfriar. – Não Alice, depois eu te pego.

O loiro saiu para o banheiro, não antes de dar um beijo na bochecha choradinha de Alice que ainda fazia bico, assim que a porta se fechou o choro veio e ela se jogou contra o corpo do moreno.

_ Hei pequena papai te ama, hoje temos aula e a princesinha do papa vai ficar com a Madame Pomfrey, a minha Alice gosta de ficar com a enfermeira? – ele sentiu seu corpo esquentar só um pouco e depois esfriar de novo. – Vamos não fique triste, que tal escolhermos uma roupinha bem linda para o papai elogia-la, o que acha?

Seu corpo esquentou de uma vez e ela deu uma risadinha levantando os bracinhos.

_ Vamos Alice chama papa, vamos não é difícil papa...papa... – disse enquanto levava ela para seu closet. – Vamos a senhorita já deveria falar pelo menos isso amor. Papa.

Harry a deixou no tapete e Alice começou a segui-lo pelo cômodo. Pegou um vestidinho de manga comprida preta e branco e duas presilhinhas de flor preta com bolinhas brancas. Alice havia crescido muito aquela semana, seus cabelos eram quase Chanel batidinho na nuca. Sorriu para a filha que se colocava de pé segurando em suas pernas. Mostrou-lhe o vestido.

_ Gostou amor? – ela sorriu e pulou caindo de bunda no chão. Pegou uma meia calça branca e sapatos pretos. Saiu para o quarto, onde Draco colocava a calça do uniforme. Harry engoliu em seco e sem olhar seu peito descoberto, deixou a roupa de Alice na cama e saiu em disparada para o banheiro com uma loirinha que fazia seu braço de cama elástica.

Tomaram banho.

Assim que saiu com a toalha firmemente presa na cintura e uma Alice agitada, enrolada na toalha, em seus braços. Draco estava sentado na cama e o mirou de cima a baixo. O loiro sorriu e estendeu os braços para uma pequena agitada e sorridente.

_ Papai... papai... – Draco arregalou os olhos e virei Alice para mim.

_ Repete anjo. – ela só emitiu um som estranho de bebe.

Draco a pegou de meu colo e me olhou sorridente.

_ Harry ela me chamou de papai. Repete amor. Cadê o papai? – Draco escondeu os olhos com a mão livre e as tirou em seguida. – Achou. – ela riu e bateu palminhas.

_ Papai... Papai. – falou ele de novo.

Minha menina era uma tremenda filhinha do papai. E eu lutando para ela dizer papa muito mais simples... Papa... Mas não ela tinha que colocar o i no final da palavra... Papai.

Harry deixou um Draco realizado e sorridente arrumar sua menininha, enquanto isso se arrumava de qualquer jeito. Era como se ela preferisse mais a ele do que a mim. Não era certo sentir ciúmes de algo assim. Colocou sua gravata em um nó desleixado e arrumou sua mochila, enquanto Draco ainda tentava faze-la falar pela sexta vez papai.

Mas sabia que no fundo estava feliz, afinal Draco estava radiante e o chamava todo bobo para Harry ouvi-la também. O moreno o policiou que se não fosse arrumar sua mochila se atrasaria. O loiro deixou Alice no cercadinho e Harry foi para a sala recolher seus trabalhos daquele dia. Revisou seu trabalho de poções e o colocou na mochila. Draco apareceu impecável na porta do quarto, perto dele Harry era um rapaz bonito, mas sem brilho nenhum.

_ Pega Alice. – pediu indo até o sofá pegar a mochila de Alice.

Abriu a porta e deu espaço para Draco passar com a pequena, mas ele parou no batente da porta e o encarou serio.

_ Tudo bem Harry? Não está chateado por ela...

O olhou surpreso e tratou de negar.

_ Não, claro que não.

_ Afinal, foi você que sempre cuidou dela. – Harry o puxou para dentro de novo se atrasariam de novo. Fechou a porta na cara de um casal que passava.

_ Draco, é serio eu não estou chateado, não vou negar que eu gostaria que ela me chamasse primeiro, mas é de você que ela sempre sentiu falta. – Draco abaixou a cabeça e encarou a pequena e o fitou e segurou uma de suas mãos.

_ Eu sempre vou cuidar de vocês dois. – Harry corou e abaixou as vistas e com a mao livre abriu a porta de novo.

_ É melhor irmos já estamos atrasados. – Draco sorriu e assentiu, pela primeira vez sem Alice em seu colo sentiu o calor dela no peito e a voz da pequena em sua cabeça: "Papa".

Parou no mesmo lugar, bem no meio do corredor. Draco que andava a frente parou e se voltou para ele confuso. Mas Harry sabia que sua cara ganhava da dele.

_ Harry esqueceu algo?

_ Eu a ouvi, Draco eu a ouvi... – disse indo até eles e encarando a face sorridente de Alice.

_ Quem Harry?

_ Alice. Senti sua energia e a voz dela veio em seguida papa... – Harry o encarou e encontrou uma face indecifrável e teve medo dele não acreditar. – Acredita em mim não é?

_ É claro que sim. Mas vamos que depois te conto o que se passou pela minha cabeça estamos atrasados para a aula. – Draco segurou sua mão e o puxou até a enfermaria e voltou a puxa-lo até a sala de Snape.

_ Entao os senhores resolveram aparecer? – disse o seboso com sua voz fria e esnobe. – Creio que esse atraso tenho algo a ver com o senhor Potter...

Harry já ia lhe dizer umas belas palavras, mas Draco atravessou tanto ele quanto Snape.

_ Eu que me atrasei, Harry não teve culpa pelo menos não dessa vez. – Harry o olhou feio, pelo seu ultimo comentário, mas sorriu quando Draco piscou para ele.

_ Sentem-se antes que tiro pontos de ambos.

Harry já ia de encontro aos seus amigos que lhe acenavam, mas Draco o puxou para as duas cadeiras vagas atrás de Pansy e Blaise. Harry se desculpou com os amigos, mas sorriu para Pansy que o cumprimentou.

_ Por que me puxou eu...

_ Eu pensei que talvez quisesse passar o dia comigo? – Draco disse em um sussurro copiando as anotações do quadro. Mas o fitou esperando pela resposta.

_ Eu... Claro, por que não? – disse sorrindo e sentiu seu rosto corar.

Passaram a aula inteira sem falar um piu, mas na pratica da poção o sincronismo era perfeito. Draco mexia e Harry picava e depositava no caldeirão os ingredientes. A aula até que foi calma e divertida ao levar uma poção impecável e com Snape impedido de lhe dar nota baixa por algo qualquer.

No final da aula Draco chamou sua atenção, quando Harry recolhia seus materiais e utensílios. Encarou-o e Draco parecia nervoso.

_ Quer almoçar comigo? – Harry sentiu seu rosto corar.

Como amigos Harry. Como amigos. Não coloque coisas nessa sua cabecinha.

_ Claro, mas em que mesa...

_ Não se preocupe, não será no salao comunal, te pego na saída de sua aula de Adivinhação. – Draco piscou para ele e saiu. Jogou os pergaminhos dentro da mochila de qualquer jeito e foi ao encontro de seus amigos, já que Rony o gritava. Ouviria muito até sua sala. Respirou fundo e sorriu ao começarem a andar.

Rony falou a aula inteira.

DM

Draco sabia que era um jeito arriscado, mas Harry parecia não repudia-lo. Aquela noite havia pensado de mais, para falar a verdade havia pensado o dia inteiro de ontem. Decidiu, lutaria pelo que mais desejava e no momento era Harry e Alice.

Não prestou atenção em nada em sua aula de aritimancia. Quando o sinal tocou, ignorou o chamado de Granger e saiu para o encontro de Harry.

_ S2_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> Gente fala serio essa Alice ainda mata ambos do coração... kkkk

E esse almoço surpresa como será hem? Será que rola um beijo? Quem sabe só lendo o próximo capitulo e me deixando Reviews.

Fui muito má por atrasar, mas essa semana estava sem tempo nenhum e meu final de semana simplesmente não existiu, sinto em dizer que o próximo ainda está em caminhamento, mas não se preocupem que antes de quarta de manhã eu posto.

Bjos.

Adolu todos os comentários duvidas perguntem e responderei com prazer...

Bjos e abraços... s2


	9. Chapter 9 Nao me diz nao

Obs: gente amando cada vez mais cada comentário, rindo bastante e sem querer com eles estão me ajudando com ideias para essa fic... Obrigado.

Esse capitulo espero ter chegado ao que todos esperavam... XD

Saboreiem...

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 9 – Não me diz não...<strong>

Harry já estava começando a desconfiar que mais do que prever suas mortes, Sibila o odiava, pois não tinha outra explicação para prendê-lo no final da aula. Encontrava-se sentado em uma cadeira de frente para a mesa dela, enquanto a própria preparava um chá.

_ Professora se não se importa tenho um almoço para comparecer e estou com fome. – ela deu uma risadinha sinistra e se virou para encara-lo.

_ Sr. Potter, quero avisa-lo que durante a aula vi uma nuvem negra sobre sua cabeça, algo ruim vai acontecer ao senhor. – Disse a professora com a voz puxada, Harry respirou fundo.

Levantou-se.

_ Vou ficar de olho, mas tenho que ir mesmo. – saiu antes que ela dissesse mais alguma coisa, saiu tão apresado que acabou trombando com alguém. – oh meu Deus me desculpa eu...

_ Harry sou eu. – Harry levantou as vistas e encararam olhos cinza seu coração foi à boca.

_ Draco, me desculpe a doida da...

_ Weasley me avisou. – Harry o encarou abismado.

_ Rony? – Draco assentiu desgostoso e Harry o abraçou, mas assim que a fixa caiu do que fez se afastou desconcertado. – Me desculpe...

_ Harry pode me prometer uma coisa, parar de pedir tantas desculpas? – Harry assentiu corando e Draco deu-lhe um beijo no rosto e segurou sua mão. – Afinal não disse que não gostei.

Draco piscou para ele e o puxou escada abaixo. Dray o levou até o jardim do lado mais afastado do fluxo dos estudantes, mas com uma vista divina do lago.

_ Harry ainda é um pouco mais a frente. – Draco apertou o aperto em sua mão e o levou com mais calma até uma enorme arvore de copa larga e toda florida com flores brancas e com mais atenção Harry pode ver um pano preto estendido embaixo dessa mesma arvore, com uma cesta no meio dele e os olhos de Harry brilharam seu violão preto escorado no tronco da arvore.

_ Draco... – encarou e ele sorriu o puxando para até o cenário que tinha montado. Harry sorriu.

_ Senta, espero que tenha gostado. – Harry assentiu sorrindo e se sentando.

_ Amei, mas por que tudo isso? – Draco se sentou e o encarou enigmático até sedutor, mas preferiu ficar com a primeira opção.

_ Respondo isso assim que você se alimentar.

Draco montou sem nenhuma demora o piquenique, Harry olhava tudo, cada gesto, cada suspiro, cada movimento dos olhos cinza. Não queria pensar queria apenas aproveitar e deixar o loiro guiar tudo como estava fazendo, já não conhecia mais aquela pessoa e estava mais do que disposto a conhecê-lo.

_ Nunca tinha feito um piquenique. – Admitiu arrancando uma risada do loiro.

_ Então hoje é seu dia de sorte, pois essa experiência experimentara comigo. Quer coisa melhor? – Harry riu negando.

_ Acho que não.

Comeram metade das coisas que Draco havia trago, riram, conversaram coisas sem importância e Harry percebeu que não compareceriam as aulas do período da tarde, mas não se importava com o loiro ali rindo a sua frente se esqueceu de até que estava em uma escola.

_ Harry você me ouviu? Harry! – o moreno encarou seu amigo e sorriu sem jeito havia viajado de novo.

_ Desculpe... – Draco riu, balançando a cabeça.

_ Mas Draco temos que voltar e... – Draco se aproximou e colocou o dedo na frente de sua boca e seu coração parou.

_ Xii essa tarde você é meu. – Harry corou, mas não disse nada apenas sorriu.

DM

Draco estava nervoso, não nervoso era um modo muito simpático de dizer como estava, pois na verdade se encontrava em pânico de ser rejeitado. Mas se manteve firme, faria de vagar, falaria coisas que realmente pensava ou boa parte delas, já que a outra parte incluía um moreno sem roupa e em sua cama – bateria na própria cabeça se não desse na telha para Harry o quanto apavorado estava, duvidava até que seu coração era ouvido lá no salao principal. Respirou fundo.

_ Tenho uma surpresa para você? – o moreno encarou-o com olhos grandes e brilhantes de expectativa.

_ Uma surpresa... Para mim? – Draco riu. Se estava apavorado, Harry demonstrava em seu total descontrole emocional.

_ Harry gostaria muito que a levasse a serio. – pediu com carinho e o moreno assentiu nervoso ao vê-lo pegar o violão. – Pesquisei sobre aquela cantora domingo a tarde toda e treinei um pouco, não sei se ficou bom, mas espero que goste.

_ Acho que será impossível eu não gostar. – Draco sentiu as faces corar.

_ Não esqueça que tive menos de um dia para treinar.

Draco respirou fundo e tirou sua partitura da cesta e deu uma pequena olhada nela, mas não se prendeu fixou o olhar no moreno e dedilhou pelas cordas. E as primeiras notas tomou conta de ambos.

Under the weight of your wings

You are a god and whatever I want you to be

And I wonder if truly you are

Nearly as beautiful as I believe

Draco sem tirar os olhos do morena a sua frente deixou as primeiras palavras saírem fluírem de seus lábios com timidez. Na segunda estrofe tomou mais firmeza e os dedos nas cordas mais força. Estava abrindo seu coração cantando tudo que mais queria.

In my head

Your voice

You've got all that I need

And this make believe will get me through

Another lonely night

Esmeralda o encarou confusas, mas Draco apenas sorriu e continuou. Em Harry encontraria tudo que mais queria, afinal era um anjo... um herói... pai de sua filha.

Under the weight of your wings

Should ever we meet on your side of your stereo

I will pretend I know not of your thoughts

And even the way that they mirror my own

I'll take you away in the way that you take me and go where I go

Daquela estrofe nao tinha certeza, mas se tudo desse certo teria Harry para si aquela tarde. Desviou pela primeira vez o olhar do moreno, que permanecia quieto e concentrado, perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

In my head

Your voice

You've got all that I need

And this make believe will get me through

Another lonely night

Sabia por experiência própria que o que seja lá que o prendia a Harry só o moreno tinha. Merlim sabia o quanto tentara esquecê-lo e agora estava ali abrindo seu coração, cantando para ele como um louco apaixonado...

Fall away to the sound of my heart to your beat

Melancholy and cool, kind of bitter sweet

Love on repeat

I'm echoing all your philosophies

And as I fall away to the sound of my heart to your beat

Melancholy and cool, kind of bitter sweet

Love on repeat

I'm echoing all your philosophies

And as I...

Não tinha mais controle de si mesmo, sabia desde que se dará por vencido naquele jogo, que aonde o moreno fosse ele estaria, não importava o lugar muito menos quem mais estaria, bastava tê-lo ao seu lado e não hesitaria em hipóteses alguma. Poderia parecer que nem a letra da musica que cantava um melancólico e fresco do tipo meio amargo, mas não importava varia das filosofias do moreno as suas se isso o faria aceita-lo.

Oh...

I don't

Wanna be fool-hearted

Baby, I'm out

Numbered in my head

I don't

I don't wanna be fool-hearted

Baby, I'm out

Numbered in my head

My head...

O moreno o encarou mais uma vez confuso e em seus olhos lhe transmitiu um pouco a confusão que se passava em seu peito. Não queria ser tolo por ama-lo, não queria ser tolo por ter seu amor. Afinal já havia numerado cada desavença que tiveram e não queria que isso se repetisse.

In my head

Your voice

You've got all that I need

And this make believe will get me through

Another night

Draco não precisava justificar a si mesmo, pois em Harry tinha tudo que precisava. Draco tinha em sua mente a certeza de que o queria, mas seu coração precisava da confirmação.

Yeah, your voice

You've got all that I need

And this make believe will get me through

Another lonely night

Lonely night...

Under the weight of your wings

I make believe you are all that I'll ever need

All that I need...

Em sua mente estava gravado cada conversa cada carinho trocado naquele curto espaço de tempo. Precisava só daquele momento para dizer o quanto o queria. Terminou os últimos acordes e notas bem devagar e finalizou encarando as íris verdes.

HP

Harry não entendia muito bem o que o loiro queria passar por aquela musica, ainda estava encantado com sua habilidade de tocar e com sua voz rouca e tao serena, o canto de um anjo. Tinha noção do que ele queria, mas precisava ouvir. Draco cantava que precisava dele, mas para que exatamente. Queria ouvir de sua boca a sentença, mas tinha medo. Draco cantava não ser tolo, mas em que sentido ele queria que Harry colocasse aquilo. Respirou fundo e as ultimas notas se fez ouvir e Harry bateu palmas depois de um tempo.

_ Fantástico estou sem palavras. – Harry estava sentado de frente para ele com uma perna esticada e outra encolhida. Draco estava em formato borboleta para apoiar melhor o violão.

_ É para você. Harry...

_ Draco... – Draco fez sinal para ele se calar.

_ não deixe eu terminar se não perderei a coragem. – Harry assentiu. – Sabe por que fui embora Harry?

_ Para não participar da guerra...

_ Não. Por que meu pai me exilou. Ele descobriu que estava apaixonado, estava disposto a me declarar aquele ano, dizer para aquela pessoa o quanto eu me importava e a amava. Um amor tão forte, daqueles que você morreria, se sacrificaria sem hesitar para protegê-la. – Harry sentiu seu coração se cortar e uma fina trilha de sangue manchar sua alma. Draco estava declarando seu amor por outra pessoa para ele, queria manda-lo calar a boca, mas não podia, afinal amigos dava apoio. Harry era amigo somente amigo de Draco Malfoy. – Meu pai descobriu, sabe o quanto ele pode ser cruel. Ainda era menor de idade, mas uma viagem, um exilo não estava em meus planos e na pascoa daquele ano nunca mais voltei para Hogwarts. Sobre ameaça de morte, me mantive afastado, não podia arriscar, essa pessoa tinha tantos problemas. Em minha mente carregava sua voz tão doce e serena, em minha cabeça numerava os dias que faltava para encontra-la.

Harry o viu respirar fundo e engolir em seco, seus olhos estavam brilhantes e distantes e dentro dele queimava um sentimento tão grande que Harry começava a sentir ciúmes dessa pessoa a quem Draco dizia com tanto cuidado e carinho.

_ Tentei esquece-la, pensei tolamente que havia conseguido, mas bastei eu por os olhos nela e toda a parede que se ergueu em volta desse sentimento caiu por terra. Tentei me manter longe, tentei negar a mim mesmo que esse sentimento não existia, mas ele estava lá, queimando em meu peito. – Harry viu ele sorrindo, mas para si próprio que para o moreno, o coração do moreno perdeu o compasso, com as palavras seguintes. – Mas antes de ficar amigo dela, eu a machuquei tanto, feri seus sentimentos de todas as maneiras, mas mesmo assim tínhamos algo que nos prendia. Quando finalmente, parei de agir como tolo eu a conheci. Descobri que seu maior desejo era ter uma família, descobri o quanto ela é louca por chocolate. Descobri também a mania irritante de morder a pena, o modo que morde os lábios quando esta nervosa, o modo como protege quem ama, o modo que seus olhos brilham para mim. – Draco riu. – A cor mais fascinante que já conheci. Abri mão de uma vida que nunca amei para conquista-la, enfrentei meu pai, como não tive coragem de enfrenta-lo a dois anos atrás. Mas dessa vez estou aqui de peito aberto e mesmo que receba um não, me manterei firme em conquista-la.

Harry estava cada vez mais do que abismado, estava surpreso, com tamanha quantidade de sentimentos empregados naquelas palavras. Em sua garganta tinha um nó e seus olhos estavam marejados, como queria que essa pessoa fosse ele. Desviou o olhar e tossiu, para aliviar a garganta.

_ Acho que essa pessoa não sabe a sorte que tem, deveria...

Harry o viu sorrir e balançar a cabeça. Seu coração de um salto, quando o loiro largou o violão ao lado e se levantou estendendo a mao para ele. Harry aceitou.

_ vem cabeça de vento ande comigo. – começaram a andar pela margem do lago em direção a floresta proibida. – Não entendeu nada, não é Harry?

Negou. Realmente não entendeu por que ele dizia tudo àquilo para ele.

_ Tem mais uma coisa que adoro naquela pessoa sua inocência, mesmo depois de tanto sofrimento ela conseguiu manter sua inocência. – Draco sorriu e parou olhando o lago a sua frente. Harry o imitou respirando fundo.

_ Posso te fazer uma pergunta? - Draco assentiu fechando os olhos e respirando fundo. – Por que disse tudo isso a mim e não a essa garota?

Draco riu docemente. Harry corou e o loiro se virou para ele e traçou seu rosto com as mãos.

_ Por que não é uma garota. – Draco desceu seus dedos para seus lábios e seu coração foi à boca em uma só batida. O loiro sorriu ao vê-lo corar mais e se xingou. – Adoro quando você cora... Harry essa pessoa é você. Não tinh tinha como não ser.

Seu coração gelou na garganta e ar não chegou ao seus pulmões. Afastou-se do loiro e o encarou duramente, não queria agir assim, afinal estava ouvindo tudo que sempre quis, mas precisava ter certeza. Já estava cansado de se machucar.

_ Harry...

_ Não Draco eu falo. – Respirou fundo e passou a mao pelos cabelos nervosamente.

DM

Ver Harry se afastar foi como receber na pele nua uma barra de ferro em brasa. Doeu. Deixou ele se afastar, deixou ele pensar.

_ Harry...

_ Não Draco eu falo. – enquanto o moreno passava a mão em seus cabelos, Draco abaixou a cabeça e respirou fundo. – Pare de brincar, para de brincar comigo. Não faz isso, não acabe com o que construímos esse mês.

_ Eu não estou acabando com nada. Harry... – tentou se aproximar, mas ele se afastou de novo.

_ Não me toca, preciso da verdade Dray, não quero me machucar de novo.

_ Olha para mim, me diz se estou mentindo, estou zoando com a sua cara? – Olhos verdes o fitaram e uma fina linha de lagrima rolou pelo seu rosto e o moreno arregalou os olhos se aproximando e limpando com mão minhas lagrimas, seu toque era quente queimava na pele deixando sua marca onde passava. – Não estou mentindo. Não me diz não...

Harry jogou em meus braços e chorou. Draco o abraçou forte e se sentou aninhando-o em seu colo.

_ Não pode gostar de mim... – falou o moreno em um soluço.

_ Claro que posso. Harry sei que sofre com a morte dela. – olhos verdes o encarou arregalados, mas depois ficaram opacos, Draco limpou sua face das lagrimas que já não mais corriam por ali e beijou-lhe a face. – Sei também que não a amava, mas ela sim sua garota do Texas. – Harry riu baixinho. – Harry não precisa ter medo de amar.

O moreno abaixou as vistas. Draco a levantou.

_ Não sou mais aquele garotinho me dê uma chance, não me diz não.

Olhos verdes o fitaram e sem nenhuma palavra Harry enterrou a cabeça em seu pescoço aspirando seu perfume, Draco respirou fundo. Não desistiria.

HP

Harry estava com o coração confuso, mas sua mente dizia que era certo fazer o que o loiro lhe pedia, sua chance de ser feliz. Não fora isso que desejou desde o começo do monologo do loiro. Aspirou seu perfume e o gravou em seus delírios. Timidamente depositou um beijo na curva de seu pescoço e roçou seu nariz até a bochecha afogueada do loiro, que estava com os olhos fechados, entregue, tão lindo, parecia um anjo. Beijou a bochecha e voltou a encarar dessa vez as íris cinza afogueadas de Draco que o fitaram em expectativa.

Harry sorriu.

_ Jamais te diria não.

Harry foi tomado pelos braços do loiro e ali se desmanchou ao sentir as peles macias e tão quentes dos lábios do loiro coladas aos seus. Beijou, se entregou ali naquele simples e singelo gesto, em uma promessa calada de se dar uma chance e que finalmente o destino não escrevia mais quem ia morrer por ama-lo, mas sim quem o amasse o quanto ia ser feliz ao seu lado.

Pela segunda vez aquele ano se permitiu dar-se uma chance de sorrir.

Seu corpo foi tomado por uma onda elétrica que o fazia se sentir vivo desde a queda de Voldemort. Apertou o pescoço do loiro e quando o mesmo largou seus lábios beijou a pele pálida do outro e uma voz doce penetrou sua mente.

_ Agora é minha vez de protege-lo à você e a nossa menina. – Harry o abraçou bem apertado e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

_ Preciso dela. – Sentiu Draco assentir e Harry se levantou e os dois seguiram para a arvore novamente de mãos dadas e com sorrisos bobos nos lábios. Draco diminuiu os objetos e colocou no bolso do casaco. Harry o segurou e com as vistas baixas e sem jeito perguntou.

_ Não diz nada, não sei qual seria a reação de Rony e Mione, mas assim que... – Draco deu-lhe um selinho e Harry corou.

_ Não se preocupe você decide, para mim tanto faz não me importo com as opiniões dos outros. – Harry assentiu o acompanhando na andada de volta ao castelo.

_ Mas pode contar a Pansy se quiser, vou falar com eles prometo. – Draco riu e o abraçou.

_ Sei que vai. Então somos o que ficantes, enrolados ou namorados? – perguntou o outro sapecamente.

_ Não sei o que somos? Você que se declarou no que estava me pedindo? – Draco o fitou profundamente carinhoso e passou a mão por seus cabelos.

_ Pelo que mais seria, além de namorados, você me domou Grifinorio. – Harry sorriu e colocou a cabeça no peito do loiro e percebeu que seu coração batia tão rápido quanto o seu.

Desejou profundamente que aquilo não fosse um sonho, pois se fosse gostaria muito, não acordar nunca mais.

_ S2_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> Gente eu amo esse loiro, Harry é tao Harry. Kkkkkkk

Estou cada vez pior nesses comentários, sem contar que querem me matar pela demora, mas valeu apena ter esperado ou não?

Bom reviews e fic nova em breve... simplesmente fantástica... bom pelo menos eu estou amando escreve-la...

Bjos a todos e obrigado pelos reviews...

**Xxxx**

XD


	10. Chapter 10 Famiia e revelando segredos

**Obs:** Certo eu sei eu sei não mereço nem perdao de Merlim pela minha demora, mas estive muito ocupada e a energia por aqui onde moro ficou em falta ontem o dia inteiro. Mas espero que isso não se repita mais e que volte ao fluxo de postagem de antes...

Bjos e boa leitura...

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 10 – Família e segredos revelados.<strong>

Harry estava caminhando pelo corredor até o dormitório de seus amigos. Havia deixado Draco e Alice em seu cantinho deitados tirando uma soneca antes do jantar. A porta estava entre aberta, bateu e entrou em seguida sorrindo para o pequeno que batia palminhas no colo de Mione que sorria para o filho Pedro. Ela acenou para ele, que sentou ao seu lado no sofá.

_ Mi, Rony onde está? – perguntou nervoso, olhando para os cantos da casa. Os olhos castanhos o miraram com analise e precisão.

_ O que foi Harry parece nervoso? – disse ela com sua voz é melhor me contar.

Respirou fundo.

_ Dray e eu almoçamos juntos hoje... – começou nervoso e olhou pelos cantos de novo e para a porta ainda entre aberta.

_ Harry, Rony vai demorar um pouco a voltar e seu almoço disso já sabia, mas o que aconteceu lá para estar tão nervoso? – perguntou ela colocando Pedro no cercadinho.

_ Dray tocou uma musica para mim, uma musica trouxa Mi. – falou expressando sua surpresa com o fato.

_ Com que ele tocou?

_ Violão, sim ele aprendeu a tocar com um amigo. – pensou com amargor desse tal amigo All.

_ E por que ele fez isso? Não é uma coisa que se faz para amigos. – disse ela encarando e vendo seu rosto corar e um sorriso sinistro se formar na face de sua amiga. Abaixou a cabeça e resolveu parar de enrolar.

_ Ele se declarou Mi ele se declarou para mim, mas...

_ Mas o que você disse? – perguntou ela o cortando.

_ Eu sei lá fiquei confuso claro, mas ai ele falou que me ama desde o quinto ano Mi acredita? – Harry fitou Hermione que assentia. – Como?

_ Simples, descobri por que as brigas de vocês já não faziam mais sentido algum Harry. Via o modo que Draco o olhava nas aulas e no salao. Principalmente por que Lucius teria que ter descoberto algo bem forte para mandar Draco para longe, todos sabiam que ele era o príncipe da sonserina e o pupilo de Voldemort, mas o pai dele o afastou por sua causa. – Harry abaixou a cabeça e analisou as palavras da amiga e o que se lembrava daquele tempo. Lembrava-se de ter percebido que o loiro havia mudado aquele ano com ele, já não brigavam, lembrava até de iniciar um trabalho de Poções com ele, mas dois dias depois Draco fora embora sem comunicar ninguém nem seus amigos da sonserina. – Agora tudo se encaixa não é?

Harry assentiu.

_ Mas você não está brava comigo? Ele me pediu em namoro e eu aceitei Mi... – confessou sem olhar nos olhos dela. – Ele foi tão cruel no passado e...

Sentiu suas mãos serem tomadas por uma mais clara que a sua e com as unhas pintadas de base.

_ Harry se você o ama, o que eu posso fazer além de te apoiar meu amigo.

_ Mas e tudo que ele disse no passado?

_ Não importa mais, pois a quem ele mais prejudicava agora está completamente apaixonado por ele. - Harry sorriu. – Sei que esta preocupado com Rony, mas vamos falar com ele juntos, conte de uma só vez e deixa que eu cuido dele depois. – Ela sorriu cumplice.

_ O que o Harry tem que me contar? – perguntou um ruivo parado no batente da porta. Harry e Mione levantaram assustados, mas a castanha tomou afrente.

_ Rony, Harry quer te contar algo, mas espero que seja maduro suficiente para compreendê-lo e não julga-lo por suas escolhas, espero que não queira arriscar anos de amizade por algo que importa muito ao seu amigo. – Rony a puxou para o lado e se postou na frente de Harry. O moreno respirou fundo e seguiu o conselho da amiga.

_ O que tem a me contar que precisa que Hermione interceda por você? – perguntou seu amigo ainda com um sorriso nos lábios.

_ Harry... – mandou força Mione.

_ Eu e Draco estamos namorando.

Harry viu em sua frente como em um filme de terror. Rony que lhe sorria em um segundo no outro ficou vermelho e levantou o punho fechado e lhe deferiu um murro no rosto o lançando ao sofá sentado. Hermione gritou e empurrou o ruivo para o lado se lançando para Harry que olhava o amigo sem acreditar e com a mão na boca limpando o filete de sangue que escorria do ferimento que começava a arder, engoliu o sangue que jorrava em sua boca e com delicadeza tirou Mione de cima dele sem dar a mínima para o que ela gritava para o ruivo que o fitava com ódio ferido.

_ Qual é a sua Harry, esqueceu o que aquele projeto de comensal nos fazia? Esqueceu-se das quantas vezes ele te zombou? – gritou Rony fechando os punhos e tremendo.

Harry respirou, não brigaria, não com seu melhor amigo por causa de Draco e seu passado, quando Rony tinha toda razão, só desejava que seu amigo abrisse os olhos e visse o quanto Draco estava lhe fazendo feliz no momento como não se sentia desde sempre.

_ Eu lembro Rony, mas você não convive com ele e muito menos lhe dá uma chance de se aproximar, Draco mudou, mesmo que não acredite e sinto muito em dizer, mas não vou abrir mão da única felicidade que obtive só Merlim sabe desde quando. Você mais do que ninguém deveria ver a mudança que sofri com o convívio com o Dray, há alguns meses atrás estava na cozinha... – sua voz falhou e Mione fungou atrás de si e uma lagrima solitária rolou pelo rosto sardento de Rony. – Com uma faca na mão, com os pulsos cortados... Você e a Mi viu a luz de meus olhos se apagarem, já não sentia vontade de viver...

_ Mas no total de tudo ele também contribuiu... – disse o ruivo e Harry se irritou.

_ Não Rony, esta enganado de Draco eu mal lembrava o fantasma que me atormentava era a morte de sua irmã, pois ela foi única daquele tempo que realmente me conheceu, que não me cobrava nada. Perder ela foi como perder minha família de novo.

Rony se jogou na poltrona e Hermione ainda chorando correu até ele e Harry aproveitou para sair, mas antes de sair virou-se para o amigo.

_ Perder um de vocês eu sabia custaria minha vida também. Sinto muito Rony, mas o amo e ele trouxe um motivo novo para sorrir e não vou abrir mão disso, espero que isso não custe nossa amizade, pois acabaria comigo. – saiu.

DM

Draco acordou serenamente e com uma quentura gostosa no peito. Alice se sentia radiante e Draco nem se falava. Sorriu. Abriu os olhos lentamente e encarou a filha dormindo tranquila com a cabeça enterrada no travesseiro de Harry. Harry...

_ Seu papa me aceitou amorzinho, agora somos uma família e não deixarei ninguém acabar com isso. – Alice ressonou.

Draco se levantou e foi no banheiro e lavou o rosto e escovou os dentes. Saiu do quarto depois de colocar uma proteção na cama caso Alice acordasse e com ela engatinhando não podia bobear, colocou também um feitiço no quarto para disparar na sala caso ela acordasse. Saiu e pegou sua mochila tirou seus materiais e depositou na mesinha perto da janela e começou a fazer seu trabalho de transfiguração para amanhã. Olhou a porta, preocupado. Será que estava indo tudo bem com Harry? Seu coração deu um aperto e um moreno de boca roxa e sagrando, olhos verdes vermelhos e lavados de lagrimas entraram, Draco se levantou e Harry desabou em seus braços desmaiando. Pela primeira vez quis matar aquele sardento maldito.

_ Harry... – pegou o moreno no colo e o depositou no sofá. Olhos verdes e opacos o encararam implorando por carinho. Seu coração deu um segundo aperto. – Harry, meu amor o que houve?

Uma linha grossa de lagrima cruzou o rosto já molhado do moreno e Draco a limpou beijando em seguida o canto machucado da boca roxa e inchada. Maldito Weasley.

_ Foi ele que te fez isso? – Harry não respondeu Draco se irritou. – Harry não pode defendê-lo, olha o que ele te fez. – quase gritou para o grifinorio que se levantava do sofá e o abraçava com força. Draco relaxou respirando fundo.

_ Não faz nada, ele é o pouco que tenho de um irmão. Rony não quis fazer isso... – Harry chorou em seus braços e Draco voltou a senta-lo dessa vez aninhado em seu colo. – Dray, não quero que ele se afaste eu não suportaria.

_ Cadê o grifinorio orgulhoso que conhecia? – perguntou fazendo-lhe carinho na cabeleira rebelde.

_ Meu orgulho matou a única pessoa que me compreendeu e não julgou nenhuma de minhas atitudes e não me pediu nada em troca... Não quero perder mais ninguém... – confessou o moreno em seu pescoço.

Draco não precisava que ele dissesse o nome, pois ele não era burro em saber que era a mais nova dos Weasleys. Sabia também que a musica que Harry tocara na casa de seus pais era para ela. Sentiu ciúmes, mas não podia sentir raiva. Gina Weasley foi à amiga e irmã que ninguém conseguiu ser para o moreno na guerra.

_ Tem que saber algo de meu passado que não sabe e que me envergonho muito. – Harry saiu de seus braços, mas se manteve no mesmo sofá. Draco o viu se encolher e apoiar a cabeça nos joelhos ao qual abraçava com força, tentou toca-lo, mas Harry retesou levemente em seu lugar mais afastado de Draco.

_ Harry... – Chamou preocupado ao vê-lo fechar os olhos e um choro silencioso se iniciar, mas não o tocou esperou sabe lá quanto tempo até o moreno se acalmar.

Quando Harry voltou a falar sua voz estava fraca e rouca.

_ Venci o maior bruxo das trevas, mas perdi para mim mesmo. – Draco o viu respirar fundo novamente, mas não disse nada e esperou Harry continuar seu relato que não seria curto. – Sentia-me imundo, em minhas mãos via sangue, pelas mortes que haviam se sacrificado para aquela vitória. Vitória que não sentia mérito algum. Na guerra me sentir usado, tinha coisas em minha cabeça que não dividia com ninguém, até Gina se mostrar a amiga maravilhosa que era. – Harry fungou e limpou as lagrimas que lhe embaçava a visão. Draco ouvia tudo em silencio e pesar. – No dia que tudo aconteceu, tínhamos brigado, mas como sempre eu estava errado, Hermione tentou fazer com que nos entendêssemos, mas não dei ouvido meu orgulho estava ferido e dei as costas à única pessoa que nunca me julgou e até lutou pelas minhas vontades, minhas reais vontades, do Harry, não do menino-que-sobreviveu.

Harry respirou fundo e seu olhar ficou opaco e as lagrimas secaram no rosto ferido. Draco sentiu que não ia gostar de ouvir o que estava por vir.

_ Fui a Voldemort naquela mesma noite na floresta, não aguentava ver mais tantas pessoas morrendo. Ele apontou a varinha para o meu peito e naquele momento estava pronto para morrer Dray, estava pronto para dar a vida a todos eles, mas não fui eu que caí no chão barrento da floresta foi Gina. Foi a morte que mais pesou em mim. Encarei aqueles olhos vermelhos e medonhos e implorei para morrer também, sabe que sobrevivi pela segunda vez à maldição da morte, não sabe? – Harry o encarou e Draco simplesmente assentiu.

_ Minha mãe me contou. – um sorriso triste desenhou na face do seu moreno. Draco desejou ter vivido tudo àquilo no lugar de Harry. A tristeza e culpa era tão grandes naquelas esmeraldas que dava medo do pior.

_ Sei que foi, pois graças à coragem dela de mentir para Voldemort tive a chance de vencê-lo. – O projeto de sorriso sumiu e uma careta se formou em seu rosto. – Voldemort caiu e com ele mais de mil seres humanos caíram por aquela e por causa daquela guerra. Fiquei dois dias em Sant´s Mungo internado. Um ano se passou, estava vivendo com meus pais. Todos estavam felizes e eu? Bom eu não importava, mas sorria. Em minha mente? Já não sentia me vivo. Em uma tarde Remo levou Sirius para o supermercado e depois passariam no shopping para comprar um presente para Molly, pois aquela noite seria seu aniversario. Ficar sozinho para mim Dray era um erro, pois em minha mente uma discursão se travava de vida e morte. Já não aguentava mais viver, mas também não suportava a ideia de fazê-los sofrer... – Harry voltou a chorar em silencio e Draco em silencio esperou que o moreno se acalmasse, pois sabia que se interrompesse Harry não continuaria. – Aquela tarde de alguma maneira eu não pensei neles, pensei unicamente na dor e no vazio de minha alma. Sabe o que é você se olhar no espelho e perguntar, por que eu ainda respiro? Você tem vários motivos, mas nenhum te salta mais aos olhos e tudo é tão grande que você prefere não existir...

Draco abaixou a cabeça já sabendo a confissão que vinha a seguir e esperou depois de um soluço do moreno.

_ Na minha covardia, pois hoje sei o quanto fui covarde, mas no momento era a única porta de escape que via para a minha vida. Bati tão forte no espelho que ele se quebrou peguei um caco e... – sua voz falhou. – Mione me encontrou com os braços pendendo ao lado do corpo com uma poça enorme de sangue que fluía de meus pulsos. Minha primeira tentativa de suicídio.

Draco sentiu os olhos dele sobre si, mas não encarou, pois em seu silencio chorava pela dor do seu namorado. Quando depois de um longo tempo Harry voltou a falar sua voz estava seca.

_ Seis meses desde o ocorrido se passaram, todos me vigiavam, todos me seguiam, alguns até me olhavam com aquele olhar de pena. Achavam que estavam me ajudando, mas o que acontecia era o contrario já não falava nem com Hermione. Em uma madrugada desci depois de sonhar com aquela guerra maldita que me seguia mesmo depois de ter acabado. Estava tão cansado Dray, tão exausto de tudo e de todos. Pela segunda vez cortei meus pulsos e pela segunda vez Mione me encontrou em meio ao meu próprio sangue e vontade de acabar com a própria vida.

O moreno encolheu-se ainda mais.

_ Dessa vez não teve sermão dela, em seus olhos castanhos a mesma dor que via nos meus, o mesmo sentimento de impotência. Por aquela dor eu caí ainda mais, pegava ela chorando sempre nos braços de Rony, desde a primeira tentativa Mione se mudou lá para casa. Meus pais nem se fala Sirius estava arrasado, tentava me animar de qualquer maneira, mas eu já nem mais sorria. Alguns meses depois, poucos faltando para iniciar as aulas, estava na cozinha com uma faca... Dray eu não estou tentando arruma desculpas, mas eu não aguentava mais viver estava sendo um sacrifício para mim entende? – Harry o encarou e Draco soube que ele precisava daquela resposta e concordou em um aceno de cabeça. – Mi me encontrou de novo aquela manhã como todas as outras vezes ela fechou meus ferimentos e pela primeira vez ela desabou em meus braços. Por ela voltei a fingir que sorria, a fingir que vivia. Remo via dor sobre meus olhos, mas não comentava nada. Ambos sabiam que no momento era melhor me deixar fingir que vivia.

Draco não suportou o nó em sua garganta e um soluço escapou e sentiu Harry se aproximar e abraça-lo. Ambos choraram.

_ Harry eu sinto muito... – confessou. – Deveria ter sido forte e enfrentado meu pai e...

_ Dray, hoje agradeço que não estava lá, pois ai correria o risco de te perder e dar as costas a segunda pessoa que saltou a vontade de viver de meus olhos. Sei que é cedo, mas já não posso dizer adeus a você e a Alice. Tenho medo de disso Dray. Rony não entende, mas ele vai entender e vai nos ajudar a salvar Alice.

Draco assentiu o apertando mais forte em seus braços.

Um apito soou pela sala e ambos se assustaram e riram ao ver que era o despertador de Alice. Draco o abraçou e ambos entraram no quarto abraçados e com sorrisos leves na face. Pois na cabeça de Draco só tinha uma coisa falaria com Weasley e o faria ver o quanto seu afastamento poderia custar a Harry. Ambos sorriram para a filha que sorria em pé segura na cabeceira da cama, pulando alegremente. Harry soltou-se de seus braços e a pegou. Draco o viu aperta-la contra o peito e Alice fechar os olhos pesando pela dor do papa. Aproximou-se e com carinho abraçou a ambos e ficaram assim sabe-se lá quanto tempo, mas foi o suficiente de Draco ver Alice brilhar e seu coração aquecer e em sua mente a voz fina de sua pequena soar: "Papai tem que cuidar do papa.".

Draco soltou a ambos e Harry lhe encarou com olhar confuso. Naquele momento o loiro conseguiu tudo que eles precisavam saber. Sentiu a felicidade tomar conta de seu corpo e começou a rir descontroladamente.

_ Draco está me assustando e a Alice também... – disse Harry.

_ Vem amor me deixa cuidar desse ferimento que te conto tudo. – disse o puxando para a cama, onde o deixou com Alice e foi buscar a caixa de primeiros socorros em seu malão.

Enquanto fuçava em seu malão olhava de tempo em tempo para sua família sentada na cama brincando e rindo. Draco e Harry já não tinha que procurar o feitiço de Alice, sabia exatamente qual era. Mas tinha dois lados à moeda, tomando o devido cuidado não tinha com que se preocuparem. Harry lhe sorriu e retribuiu o gesto.

Encontrou a caixa de primeiros socorros e foi até o moreno. Colocou Alice no berço que fez bico, mas Harry sentou-se no lado da cama mais perto dela, o que a acalmou. Sorriu, daria mais um motivo para Harry viver. Tocou com carinho no rosto do outro que sorria para Alice e o virou para encara-lo, assim que as esmeraldas o fitaram Draco cerrou a distancia entre eles e fez algo desde que o teve em seus braços abraçados, beijou. Um beijo calmo e doce como nunca tinha dado em ninguém antes, um beijo que nem sabia que por ele poderia transmitir tantos sentimentos e palavras não ditas, um beijo onde pedia uma chance para ser o sorriso daqueles lábios feridos. Pela primeira vez abriu sua alma para alguém habitar, já não tinha duvida alguma em seu peito: amava aquele moreno e morreria para vê-lo sorrir.

Assim que terminou de beija-lo, Draco voltou a abraça-lo e em sussurro lhe contou o segredo da felicidade.

_ Alice é nossa para sempre.

HP

Harry nunca em toda sua vida fora beijado daquela maneira. Sabia que Draco não estava só lhe dando um beijo, estava mais do que isso, estava abrindo-lhe a própria alma, tentou corresponder, mas sabia que não conseguiria antes mesmo de tentar, naquele momento o loiro não queria ser correspondido queria apenas que sentisse e até recebesse o que estava lhe sendo entregue ali, naquela troca de sentimentos e confissões, a própria alma de Draco. Sua razão tentava lhe dizer que era pouco tempo para tamanho sentimento, mas naquele instante no tempo soube que se Draco o beijasse assim no momento que Alice surgiu o amor e sua alma também compartilharia com o loiro.

Draco terminou o beijo da mesma maneira que o começou com carinho e devoção. Deixou ser abraçado. Naqueles braços a segurança era sua amiga não um motivo para se sentir preso. Sentiu o nariz de outro afundar em seu pescoço e um sussurro lhe arrepiar a espinha com o segredo da felicidade.

_ Alice é nossa para sempre.

Arregalou os olhos e encarou o loiro temeroso.

_ Como sabe? Como... – Draco sorriu e lhe roubou um selinho com seu rosto em suas mãos pálidas e macias.

_ Alice falou em minha mente...

_ Mas isso eu...

_ Eu sei Harry e por isso que pedir a Granger hoje na aula de aritimancia pesquisar na biblioteca. Mas foi a própria Alice que me mostrou a verdade.

_ Como? Não me diz que ela te contou? – perguntou um pouco irônico e Draco revirou os olhos.

_ Não neh Harry. Alice brilhou no momento que nós três estávamos abraçados. Feitiço elementar Nascença do corpo puro. Lembra o que lhe expliquei? – Harry assentiu. – Pois assim que vi Alice brilhar lembrei-me da maneira que reconhece o meio criado para a criação da alma a ligação que teria conosco a que a manteria viva...

_ Fala Dray. – se desesperou Harry ao vê-lo parar de falar e ficar encarando-o.

Draco sorriu um sorriso quente.

_ Amor, amor Harry.

Harry levou os olhos até sua menina. Amor... Pensou com carinho. Sim amor lhe deu vida uma vez e estava dando-lhe outra vez e a sua menina. Sorriu sabia exatamente a pessoa culpada por aquele feitiço.

_ Dray esse é o segundo melhor presente que me dá. – disse Harry o abraçando.

_ E qual foi o primeiro?

_ Acho que nem preciso responder. – Draco riu em seu ouvido e seu corpo se arrepiou.

_ Mas certas coisas as pessoas precisam ouvir e eu preciso ouvir isso. – disse o outro em uma confissão sussurrada.

_ Sua alma, obrigado Draco Malfoy.

_ Pelo que? – Harry se afastou o suficiente para olha-lo fundo nos olhos.

E pela primeira vez uma lagrima de pura felicidade e amor rolou por seu rosto e foi colhida pelos lábios quentes de Draco.

_ Por me devolver a vida. Te amo Draco Malfoy.

Draco tocou-lhe o rosto com carinho e cuidado, como se tivesse medo de quebra-lo e beijou-lhe os lábios rapidamente.

_ Obrigado Harry Potter por me dar a família que sempre desejei ao seu lado. Te amo.

Harry o abraçou forte e sorriu com a alma ao ver sua menina pulando no berço e brilhando como uma fadinha dos contos de fadas trouxas.

Seu mundo estava se completando.

"Meu mundo está completo" – pensou Draco nos braços de seu amor.

_s2_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> Bom o que dizer, apenas que Harry é um vencedor nato, sempre imaginei que Harry com tudo que viveu na guerra não superaria tudo como no conto de fadas que a Joaninha criou para ele em seus livros, pois se fosse colocada naquela pressão e visse as mortes que ele viu sei que criaria certos fantasmas em minha mente, tudo bem que aqui Gina morreu por ele, mas só troquei a morte dela pela de Remo que acho também que a Joaninha foi muito insensível com nosso marotinho mal relatando sua morte no livro.

Chega de desabafo.

Gente espero que todos já compraram seus ingressos para o ultimo filme do nosso bebe, estou com o meu fechado a setes chaves e contando nos dedos cada segundo para a estreia.

Bjos e não esqueçam Reviews e mais uma vez desculpem-me pela demora. Essa autora não merece perdao e nem compaixão, mas reviews serão mais que bem vindos... XD


	11. Chapter 11Cosequencias de atitudes

**Capitulo 11 – Consequências de atitudes impensadas.**

Draco percorria os corredores do castelo naquela quarta feira e já fazia três dias desde que Harry havia brigado com aquele ferrugem insignificante, pelo menos para ele, mas não para seu moreno. Suspirou resignado. Harry estava lhe devendo um favor enorme mesmo não sabendo. Olhou o jardim e avistou o inútil com Finnigan conversando perto do lago. Vai se lascar meu! Esse garoto só anda acompanhado. Respira Draco, pelo menos agora também não dava para falar com ele. Runas antiga te espera.

A aula foi um saco. Harry já nem mais falava consigo direito. Draco também sabia que o desanimo do moreno se levava ao fato de que nem Granger falava com ele direito e isso estava o matando. Respirou fundo. Falaria com ela na aula de Runas antigas. Praticamente correu pelos corredores até sua sala de Runas, mas deixe bem claro que quase correu, pois um Malfoy nunca corre. De nada adiantou, pois ela já estava na sala sentada com a Brow ao seu lado. Respirou fundo e caminhou até a mesa dela, pigarreou e com a voz mais autoritária se pronunciou.

_ Srta. Brow poderia se sentar em outro lugar. – ambas o olharam pasma, mas a srta. Sabe tudo se recuperou mandando a amiga para longe. Draco se sentou ao seu lado na mesma hora que a professora Babbling adentrava a sala com seu jeito calmo e manso, esperou porem, que a professora desse sua aula e assim que começou os exercícios Granger se pronunciou.

_ Estou com a leve impressão que você não veio aqui só para se sentar ao meu lado e deslumbrar de minha companhia.

Sorriu de lado.

_ Tem toda razão é que seu amigo tem evitado a mim e a Harry...

_ E o que você quer com Rony?

_ Pensei que era mais inteligente Granger. – a castanha respirou fundo se controlando para não retrucar. – Bom é que eu não sei se tem notado, mas Harry nem sequer esta aparecendo no salao principal...

_ Sim, por que você esta o afastando de nós.

_ Tem certeza disso? Pois se olhar com atenção nem comigo ele esta ficando direito. De alguma maneira vocês são especiais para ele, mas ele não é mais para vocês como antes. – se levantou e a professora o olhou. Fez cara de doente. - Desculpe professora Babbling, mas não estou me sentindo muito bem será que podia... – apontou para a porta de modo acabado.

_ Claro sr. Malfoy, mas espero que não seja nada grave. – Granger se colocou de pé ao seu lado. – Sim srta. Granger?

_ Acho melhor acompanha-lo, para assegurar que chegue à enfermaria.

Meu Merlim essa escola estava cada vez pior, pensou ao ver a professora concordar com Granger. Saíram da sala em silencio e a primeira a tomar iniciativa foi à castanha ao seu lado e seu tom de voz era profundo e ressentido.

_ Rony não esta sendo fácil, uns dias atrás eu vinha andando muito com Harry, sentava com Harry nas aulas, falava com ele em cada tempo livre, mas eu tinha meu relacionamento com Rony e esse projeto com os bebes. – ela parou de andar e encostou-se à parede respirando pesadamente. – Rony não estava gostando disso disse que o estava traindo e me fez me afastar de Harry, mas só o fiz, pois se me afastasse daquele cabeção nós o perderíamos para sempre como quase aconteceu no quarto ano.

_ Enquanto você faz tudo isso, que pelo que eu vejo não esta surtindo nem um efeito, Harry está se fechando e sabe no que isso vai resultar Granger e desculpa dizer, mas eu vou fazer da minha maneira.

_ O que você quer dizer com isso?

Sorriu de lado com frieza nos olhos.

_ O que os amigos dele não estão fazendo. – voltou a percorrer o corredor sem olhar para trás.

Os dias foram se seguindo e tudo piorava, Weasley se escondia como uma toupeira e isso só resultavam no pior. Já que a conversa com Granger não surtiu nem um efeito também. Harry andava cabisbaixo, mas o que mais lhe dava medo eram duas coisas: Harry explodir ou se fechar de vez e o comportamento de Alice que não era os dos melhores.

Harry parece que havia se esquecido de que o combustível de vida da pequena era o amor dos dois e seu afastamento estava surtindo um efeito não muito bom em Alice, que andava tão quieta quanto Harry. Sabia porem que pressiona-lo só pioraria as coisas, então deixou os dias passarem, foi quando pensou que nada podia piorar, quando aconteceu...

Era tempo livre entre a sonserina e grifinória, então despreocupadamente pensou em procurar Harry para não deixa-lo sozinho. O procurou por todo o castelo, quando pensou que já não o encontraria o avistou com Weasley na beira do lago escondidos por um arvore, se aproximou com cautela, esperou escondido atrás de uma arvore Harry falar com o ferrugem.

_ Rony, não pode continuar com isso, tenta me entender? – perguntou o moreno com a voz carregada de desespero.

_ Eu juro que tentei Harry, mas não consigo engolir, peço desculpa por ter te batido, mas aceitar essa coisa entre vocês eu não posso e nem quero. – disse o outro ríspido.

_ Entao ignora, eu...

Draco vislumbrou de longe a cara de nojo do Weasley e o rosto sofrido de seu Harry.

_ Não posso ignorar, não me peça isso. Enquanto estiver com ele me esquece Potter. – Sabia que o sobrenome do moreno dito por seu melhor amigo havia o ferido mais que o tapa que Draco o ouviu algumas noites a atrás descrevendo. Viu Harry abaixar a cabeça, derrotado. – Agora se me der licença Potter, Simas me espera.

O ruivo saiu sem olhar para trás e não viu Harry desabar no chão e se encolher, com as pernas apertadas de encontro ao peito e o rosto enterrado nos joelhos e soluços fortes e desconexos preencher o vazio. Draco se aproximou com cautela e se ajoelhou a sua frente, mas não esperava o que estava por vir e que doeria tanto.

Tocou-lhe os cabelos lhe fazendo um leve caricia, mas seu toque mínimo foi repudiado com brutalidade e olhos verdes feridos e com um velho brilho do passado transparecendo em suas retinias. Como que para se defender se levantou dando um passo para trás, o moreno se pôs de pé o encarando com olhos raivosos.

_ Harry... – sua voz saiu quase que num sussurro inaudível.

_ Eu não posso continuar e não me chame assim... – Draco deu um segundo passo para trás não acreditando no que ouvia. Estava sendo dispensado novamente por causa daquele insignificante do pobretão. – Acabou Malfoy, eu nem sei por que tudo isso começou, a única coisa que sei é que essa é a atitude bem mais sensata que já tomei.

_ Para quem? Para você ou para o Weasley, pois para mim é que não é. – disse com rispidez o fazendo também recuar um passo. A distância entre ambos era quase significativa.

_ Continuar só nos fará mal, então estou terminando antes de tudo piorar. – Harry continuou chorando, mas aquelas lágrimas para Draco não surtiu nem um efeito, pois se sairia daquela situação machucado arrancaria também um pedaço de Potter.

_ Corre atrás de seus amigos, vai lá Harry Potter, mas dessa vez não pense que abrirei mão de Alice, pois já que ela há umas duas semanas já não faz parte de sua vida. Não sei se se permitiu saber, mas Alice já está com um ano e três meses e no dia do aniversario dela você nem ao menos a tocou. O monstro da historia aqui pelo que vejo não sou eu, mas sim você e sua tropa de grifinórios, agora vou te deixar sozinho para que corra atrás de seu precioso amigo, mas antes... nunca mais olhe na minha cara além do necessário. – saiu também sem olha-lo e seus pés o levaram a enfermaria onde encontrou sua princesa deitada com o semblante a muito apagado. Sorriu-lhe.

_ Oi anjinho. – Pomfrey se aproximou.

_ Que bom que apareceu Sr. Malfoy, mas tenho que perguntar: Não deveria estar em aula?

_ Tenho tempo livre o restante do dia, será que posso leva-la comigo?

_ Claro, tenha um bom dia. – disse a enfermeira se afastando, assim que Draco tomou em seus braços o corpo frágil de sua menina, sentiu o frio percorrer seu corpo como nos últimos dias havia se acostumado, a apertou de contra o peito e a levou para o 'cantinho' deles. Assim que chegou a deitou na cama junto consigo e a observou dormir até que Morfeu também o embalou em seus braços o levando em um sono sem sonhos.

***hP****

Harry ainda permaneceu boa parte do tempo deitado encarando o céu, sabia que estava sendo irracional. Mas essa impotência o estava destroçando por dentro não queria mais cair em depressão mesmo sabendo já estar nela há muito tempo. Sabia porem que Draco tinha toda razão, nem notara que Alice já havia completado um ano e três meses, mas também já não conseguia encara-la e muito menos pega-la. Sabia também que era errado culpar Draco por tudo aquilo, mas sua vida estava estável pelo menos sem ele para melhorar e depois tornar tudo mais insuportável do que antes.

Seus toques o feriam. Seus toques eram errados. Nem Hermione parecia mais apoia-lo na decisão que tentou manter-se firme por conta de seus sentimentos e no que tudo aquilo resultou? Em mais dor que não estava preparado para lidar. Estava-se sendo covarde? Não duvidava, mas não queria perder os amigos que um dia o mostrou o que era o certo, o que era viver por aqueles que amam. Não podia virar as costas a eles por conta de algo que já nem mais tinha certeza de sentir. Quando tudo havia mudado? Não sabia, porem tinha certeza que Rony e Hermione não merecia o ver pelas costas depois de tantas coisas vivida. Draco já estava acostumado aquilo, ele saberia seguir em frente.

Harry porem nem se deixou pensar o que aquelas decisões que tomava resultaria em Alice. Apenas seguiu em frente em suas decisões.

Uma semana a mais se passou. Draco já não o deixava mais dormir no quarto com ele e Alice. Também não se importava melhor assim, levantava cedo e chegava tarde. Passava boa parte do tempo com Rony ou Hermione e essa ultima o olhava com olhos sempre tristes e culpados, sabia porem que a cada manhã assim que encontrava Rony no grande salão, ela o havia enchido de conselhos e recriminações em relação a si e seu comportamento mecânico, sim mecânico. Harry já nem mais comia por prazer, nada era mais por puro prazer, comia por comer, ria por rir, falava por falar, andava por andar, respirava por respirar e vivia por viver. E isso doía ainda mais quando se aventurava a levantar as vistas até a mesa da sonserina e avistar duas cabeleiras loiras e seu coração dar um gelo tão grande e repugnante. E assim foi como todas as manhãs até não sabe quando.

Os dias já não mais importavam. Mas o que o recompensava era a harmonia instalada de volta em o trio de ouro. Tudo estava como antes pelo menos boa parte. Meio mecânico de sua parte, mas estavam juntos e isso era a única coisa que importava no momento para si.

Em uma manhã, porém acordou pior do que em qualquer outra, entrou no quarto em silencio para não acordar Draco e avistou Alice ao longe dormindo, deveria saber que sua face estava mais pálida que o normal, deveria notar que mesmo encontrando toda noite Draco dormindo ele ainda tinha olheiras fundas em seus olhos. Mas o que deveria notar ao que nem mais dava importância era seu elo com Alice que já nem mais existia. Em nada disso reparou quando a olhou por um momento, antes de entrar no banheiro. Mal sabia que enquanto se ensaboava a vida iria lhe mostrar que nem tudo em nossas vidas somos nós que decidimos, com quem devemos permanecer e que atitudes mal pensadas podem ter consequências terríveis.

********%**********

O dia de Harry percorreu como qualquer outro daquela semana. Rony pelo menos parecia mais animado brincando com Pedro no café da manhã. Hermione por outro lado, estava mais calada que de costume, mas isso já vinha de uns dias para cá. Harry também vinha a evitando entre esses dias, sabia que ela tentaria convencê-lo do contrario, mas sua decisão havia sido tomada e estava satisfeito com ela, satisfeito não feliz, mas isso bastava como sempre bastou no passado, antes do loiro.

As aulas da manhã se sentaram com Neville em todas elas, não queria falar com ninguém e Hermione estava o cercando mais que em qualquer dia. Estava fugindo dela e de algum sermão que ela estava disposta a lidar. Covardemente saiu na frente para o almoço e se assustou ao ver Alice sentada no colo de Malfoy e se lembrou que não o virá a manhã inteira nem no café matinal. Mas também não se prendeu muito a isso, pois Rony o puxou pelo braço a mesa da grifinória.

_ Cara, se eu fosse você ficava longe de Mione hoje, eu já perdi as contas do quanto ela já ralhou comigo só nesse período da manhã e devo dizer que foi muita sacanagem sua me deixando com ela e se refugiando na companhia de Neville. – disse Rony enfiando um pedaço de asa de frango a boca e Harry deu de ombros sorrindo sem o efeito desejado.

_ Fazer o que, o mundo é para os espertos meu caro amigo. – Rony lhe chutou a canela. – Hei!

_ Para você aprender a não dizer besteiras no almoço, caro amigo. – Harry riu um de seus sorrisos sem vida. Hermione se juntou a eles naquele momento.

_ Muito obrigado meninos por correrem e nem me esperarem. – disse ela colocando com fúria comida em seu prato.

_ Desculpe Mi, mas Harry estava com uma fome avassaladora. – disse Rony lhe sorrindo de boca cheia.

_ Falando em Harry, não sei se notou Harry, mas Malfoy não compareceu ao café hoje de manha e agora ele me parece meio...

_ Será que tem como você pelo menos um dia parar de falar nesse fuinha Hermione? – disse Rony irritado. – Pois se não percebeu, Harry já não quer mais saber dele, então para de colocar essas coisas na cabeça dele.

_ Olha aqui Ronald Weasley, já está na hora de você parar de ser um tremendo de um egois...

Hermione nunca terminou o que ia dizer, pois o grito de um loiro penetrou os noves sentidos que Harry não possuía o fazendo paralisar no banco. Com seus olhos arregalados acompanhou a cena mais dolorosa de sua vida. Um minuto ouvia os gritos de seus amigos acompanhados pela falação do salao e no seguinte Malfoy gritava a plenos pulmões pedindo por socorro, acompanhados de uma Pansy que jogava seu filho nos braços de um Zabini estarrecido. Mas seus olhos se fixaram nas duas pessoas que semanas atrás eram as que mais lhe fazia sorrir, Draco se levantava e corria apavorado para fora do salao com Alice em seu colo se debatendo como se tivesse tendo um ataque.

_ Harry, Harry, HARRY! – gritou uma Hermione desesperada em seus ouvidos enquanto se levantava. - VAI FICAR AI PARADO? HARRY!

_ Hermione pare de gritar...

_ RONALD CALA. A. SUA. BOCA. – disse a castanha, alto e devagar, deixando um ruivo paralisado de choque. - Harry James Potter sua filha precisa de você.

Harry já não ouvia mais nada além das batidas descompassadas de seu coração. Havia tomado à decisão errada e agora poderia não ter mais concerto. Corria desembestado em direção da enfermaria, onde provavelmente seria enxotado. Lagrimas rolavam por seu rosto marcando a ferro em brasa por onde passava e seu coração se perdia na culpa que o tomava aos poucos e a ciência de seus atos entorpecia sua mente, o enlouquecendo.

Parou no batente da porta e a encarou por quanto tempo que não sabe, até que um mao lhe tocou o ombro o assustando se virou em direção ao corredor e duas íris igualmente banhadas de lagrimas o fitaram.

_ Harry, está na hora de rever o que mais é importante para você. A semanas estava tentando lhe dizer isso. Alice dependia dos dois e com você os abandonando era certo que ela se enfraquecia.

Soltou o ar que segurava em seu peito e uma torrente de lágrimas seguiu as outras que a muito havia caído no vazio do espaço. Caiu de joelhos no chão desolado.

_ Eu sentia, a cada dia que passava o elo se perdendo, mas eu não queria ver, dizia a mim mesmo o que Draco tanto repetia para si no começo disso tudo: É só um projeto. Mas nunca foi. A sensação de vazio que vocês deixaram eu não suportei sabia que tinha que dar as costas para algo e fazer com vocês era hipocrisia e insensibilidade da minha parte, quando no passado haviam dado a vida por mim, quando haviam me ajudado tanto. – Ali de joelhos chorou nos braços de sua amiga.

_ A culpa não é sua. Draco já havia tentado me dizer que a culpa era nossa, minha e Rony. Ele estava certo estava da maneira errada. Eu sinto muito Harry, eu sinto por muito por sermos tão egoístas.

_ Ele não vai deixar vê-la e duvido que Pomfrey também. – Hermione se recuperou de novo o levantando.

_ Olha para mim, se Alice permaneceu bem todo esse tempo é por que Draco ainda te amava. Se fazer da maneira certa dessa fez pode tê-los de volta. Agora vai, que eu vou falar com Rony. – assentiu.

******DM******

Aquelas semanas para Draco estava sendo as piores, o frio de Alice era quase palpável e naquela semana que completaria dois anos sua pequena sofreu um pioramento significativo. Não permaneceu as aulas a semana toda. Naquela manhã de seu segundo aniversario pensou porem em descer para o café da manhã, porém Alice amanhecera nada bem estava tão pálida, mais que o normal com uma cor amarelada. Passou o dia novamente com ela faltando em todas as aulas de manhã. A levara para Pomfrey examinar, mas a enfermeira maldita disse que aquele bebê não passava de uma poção, saiu de lá com ela e foi almoçar.

Alice dormia tranquilamente em seu colo, já nem mais se incomodava em olhar o grifinório maldito. Olhou par Pansy ao seu lado e a chamou lhe contando sobre o estado de Alice.

_ Levou ela a enfermaria? – revirou os olhos sem paciência.

_ Acabei de vir de lá, mas aquela enfermeira é a mesma coisa que nada. Inútil.

_ Draco, sabe o que está a deixando assim e se não tomar partido, você sabe o que vai acontecer... – disse Pansy com pesar.

O afastamento de Harry, estava lhe custando um preço que não queria pagar, porem não queria ser ele a correr atrás daquele grifinorio egoísta de uma figa. Olhou sua menina e uma lagrima rolou por seu rosto.

_ Ele vai mata-la, logo quando eu me apeguei tanto a ela. O que eu faço Pansy?

Mas nunca veio a responder sua pergunta, pois foi como uma grande bomba que se explode de um segundo ao outro, quando Alice soltou um gritinho mínimo de dor e começou a se debater em seus braços.

_ SOCORRO! – gritou aos sete cantos. – SOCORRO PANSY!

Porem já estava correndo pelo corredor desembestado em direção à enfermaria, buscando qualquer santidade em sua mente que não permitisse que algo acontecesse a sua menina. Lagrimas segavam sua visão, mas não se permitia parar para seca-las a segas corria para o quarto andar. Entrou na enfermaria assustando Pomfrey que assim que percebeu a situação já foi lhe dando ordens para deposita-la na cama e segura-la. Pomfrey injetou um poção calmante na pequena que parou de se debater, Draco sabia que sua filha fora induzida a um coma.

_ Sr. Malfoy será que pode me dizer o que esta acontecendo?

_ Eu posso. – disse uma Pansy atrás de si. Agradeceu-a internamente, pois mal conseguia gesticular uma palavra se quer. Pansy o mais rápido e explicativo que pode contar tudo a Pomfrey, sobre as suspeitas da criação de Alice e o que suspeitava estar acontecendo com ela, por conta e por causa de que e de quem. Pomfrey ouvia tudo calada e só perguntava o necessário.

_ Nascença do corpo puro isso é muito crave srta. Parkinson. – disse Pomfrey preocupada.

_ Eu sei os perigos judiciais que isso implica Madame Pomfrey, mas creio que nesse momento a única coisa que podemos fazer é dar tempo a Alice para que ela sobreviva, trarei Potter aqui... – ela se virou para mim com um sorriso maligno nos lábios. – Nem que eu tenha que estupora-lo.

_ Creio que Srta. Não vai fazer nada disso. Sr. Malfoy, sua filha não tem muito tempo sugiro que procure o Sr. Potter e o traga aqui para que eu fale com ele, enquanto a menina Parkinson informe a professora McGonagall.

Pomfrey entrou em sua sala por instante e antes de sair Draco voltou a olhar o corpinho de sua menina deitado na cama com uma expressão sôfrega na face. Respirou fundo e com a mão tremula tomou em seus dedos os pequenos de sua filha os entrelaçando, beijou-lhe a face com carinho.

_ Farei de tudo para tê-la de volta. Se você o perdoar eu também o perdoo. Mas não desista Alice, não desista de mim. – seus dedos desentrelaçaram no vazio, fazendo a pequena mão de sua menina tombar sem vida ao lado de seu corpo adormecido. Saiu.

Porém não precisou procura-lo, pois estacou na porta ao sair e encontrar uma Pansy revoltada e um moreno cabisbaixo chorando, completamente desolado.

_ Suas atitudes estupidas e impensadas, satisfazendo o egoísmo daquele idiota. Está custando à vida da filha sua e de Draco, você merece perde-la por isso, mas Draco fará o impossível para mantê-la viva, mesmo você não merecendo seu perdão, grifinório idiota. – Draco esperou que ele rebatesse, mas ele novamente abaixou a cabeça recebendo as palavras de Pansy em penitencia.

_ Vai fazer o que Pomfrey te pediu Pansy, eu cuido disso. – disse encarando olhos esmeralda aflitos e culpados, mas principalmente desesperado. Pansy bufou mais saiu em seguida. Ficaram se encarando por um tempo. Até que sem aguentar partiu para as agressões em palavras.

_ O que vai fazer aqui Potter vê-la morrer? – disse frio, mesmo lagrimas rolando pelo seu rosto perante a perceptiva de suas palavras.

_ Não.

_ Oh! Espera você veio, por que seu amiguinho te deixou de lado por causa da pegação com a sangue ruim?

_ Não a chame assim.

_ E VOCE QUER O QUE? – disse já descontrolado. – você está tirando a pessoa mais importante para mim. VOCE A ESTÁ MATANDO. ESTÁ SATISFEITO HARRY POTTER?

E aconteceu o que não esperava. Completamente descontrolado e arrasado Harry se ajoelhou no chão chorando compulsivamente, sem encara-lo. E mesmo não querendo isso doeu. Vê-lo destruído daquele jeito doeu mais do que queria. Draco se ajoelhou também a sua frente.

_ Por que Harry? Por que mesmo sabendo que ela sofreria você escolheu seus amigos? – olhos verdes o encararam com vergonha e culpa.

_ Eu não sei. Toda manhã me levantava e sentia falta de algo, mas eu não sabia o que... Eu devo minha a eles Draco, e aquilo estava me matando, pensei que... – um soluço o calou por um momento. – eu nem sei o que pensei.

_ Pois eu sei, você preferiu Weasley a nós dois. Voce não aguentou seus amigos lhe virarem as costas, por minha causa, mesmo sabendo que Granger estava tentando fazer o idiota enxergar a verdade dos fatos. Voce tinha a mim e sua filha, mas a companhia deles sempre foi mais importante... – Draco se levantou abraçando o próprio corpo desolado e dando as costas ao moreno e não o viu se levantar também. – Todas aquelas palavras foram vazias, promessas ao vento. O que ganhou, um pouco de felicidade? – encarou-o.

_ Não. Eu sabia como voltar, havia perdido o caminho de volta para a única casa que sempre quis estar... A do seu coração. Eu errei Draco feio... – Ele parou para se acalmar, mas logo continuou. – Eu não quero perde-la, eu não quero perder nenhum de vocês dois. Eu sei que eu não mereço, mas eu tinha medo... Os fantasmas do passado me assombravam e eu me perdi, quando vi já não tinha mais nada que me pudesse fazer sorrir. Te via ao longe, mas eu não conseguia voltar, aquela realidade parecia não me pertencer.

_ Voce nem ao menos notou que ela se perdia também, que ela se enfraquecia?

_ No fundo eu sabia, mas porem sabia que poderia dar conta disso.

_ Ela nunca foi só sua ou só minha, ela sempre dependeu de nós dois e VOCE SABIA DISSO.

_ EU SEI. – gritou o moreno se aproximando. – Me desculpa? Perdoa-me? Eu sei mais o que fazer?

Draco o encarou, mas não por muito tempo e lhe deu as costas.

_ Pomfrey quer falar contigo.

Ouviu o outro respirar fundo e a portar da enfermaria bater em um som oco e sem vida como seu coração. Ali na sala de espera permaneceu, sentado no parapeito da janela até a porta abrir, só que dessa vez a da saída, e duas pessoas que menos queria ver entrarem com rostos pesarosos.

_ Como está Draco? – perguntou Granger com carinho.

Não conseguiu retruca-la com rispidez.

_ Como você acha? – retrucou apenas cansado. – E você Weasley o que faz aqui, veio ser mais egoísta e mandar que Harry deixe sua filha morrer, assim como pediu que ele a mandasse para essa ala hospitalar?

Draco o viu ficar vermelho, mas ele não retrucou e isso não satisfez, então continuou com mais revolta se levantando e lhe apontado o dedo na cara.

_ Se a minha filha morrer Weasley eu te mato. Seu egoísmo e prepotência a lançaram nessa cama de enfermaria. Sua falta de sensatez tirou-lhe a vida aos poucos até restar apenas um pouco de calor em sua alma. Espero que esteja realizado, pois acaba de contribuir com a destruição da única coisa que fez seu amigo voltar a viver. Voce diz que um Malfoy, não, que EU sou um egoísta filho da puta, mas acho que quando seu melhor amigo ganha a felicidade longe do que você acha certo, longe do que te traria algum beneficio, você o repudia, se isso é uma amizade Grifinória, eu tenho nojo de vocês. – terminou seu monologo friamente cuspindo aos pés do grifinório e virando para a janela novamente. – Granger ele está lá dentro.

A porta bateu novamente em um som oco, segundos depois de suas palavras. Sentou ali no chão olhando o campo de quadribol ao longe com as pernas quase fundido ao seu tórax. Chorou.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> Olha sei que demorei, mas fiquei muito, mas muito muito muito dodoi, mas eu sou uma amiga tão boa que já até adiantei as duas fics xD

Eu nao sou demais? XD

¬¬ ta eu sei, eu nao sou, mas tudo bem eu tambem nao estou orgulhosa e mim mesma tambem... :-(

Fui perversa em ter demorado, mas cupem a minha criatividade que tirou ferias por quase duas semanas sei lá...

Mas ela pode ter uma animaçaozinha se voces forem leitores bem bonzinhos e me mandarem comentarios mesmo aqueles me xingando ou apenas dizendo 'continue' ou ' mulher pelo amor de Merlim para essa coisa toda' vou entender e fazer o que voces me pedirem...

Mas antes que voces apertem aquela palavrinha aqui embaixo quero agradecer a todas as reviews que recebi no capitulo passados e a todos que recebi de recentes leitores que fez questao de comentar em certos capitulos passados... Voces sao uns fofos e especiais e devem saber disso. Bjoos e reviews ou senao posso ficar muito dodoi de novo dessa vez do coraçao...

Bjooosss


	12. Chapter 12 Amigos tambem pedem desculpas

**_Capitulo 12- Amigos também pedem desculpas._**

Harry saiu da sala de Madame Pomfrey mais culpado ainda, vagou os olhos pela enfermaria e avistou o pequenino corpo, mas não tão pequeno quanto se lembrava. Alice já tinha dois anos. Mas seu corpo era tão frágil quanto antes. Lagrimas lhe feriram a face novamente e com pesar chegou mais perto de sua pequena, segurando sua mãozinha entre seus dedos trêmulos. Afagou-lhe com a outra mão seus cabelos platinados e já tão crescidos de um liso perfeito. O quanto perdera esses dias todos.

_ Eu sinto muito meu amor, papa não queria... Mentira. Eu nem sei mais o que eu falo, mas eu te peço perdão, me diz o que fazer? Seu papai nunca vai me perdoar... Eu sinto tanta falta de vocês. Eu o amo tanto... – debruçou sobre o espaço na cama e enterrou sua cabeça ao lado do corpo adormecido de sua filha e chorou.

Havia colocado tudo a perder por conta de que? Como disse mesmo o loiro: ' você preferiu Weasley a nós dois. '. 'Você tinha a mim e sua filha, mas a companhia deles sempre foi mais importante... ' - Será que foi tão errado assim? Foi eu sei que foi. Mas eu não sei concertar... Sentiu alguém lhe tocar o ombro e se virou esperançoso para que fosse Draco, mas seus ombros caíram ao ver os olhos azuis de seu amigo e os castanhos de Hermione.

_ Acho melhor vocês irem. – disse sem tirar os olhos de sua menina.

_ Harry, Rony precisa falar com..., nós precisamos falar com você. – disse Hermione suplicante e Harry voltou a encara-los.

_ Olha o que fiz? Tem ideia do que eu vou sentir se eu perder a ambos?

Hermione assentiu e Rony abaixou a cabeça ao ver suas lagrimas.

_ Não Rony me olha nos olhos. – ele o fez.

_ Desculpa Harry, eu não sei o que dizer. Malfoy já jogou a verdade na minha cara e Hermione me disse tudo sobre Alice, eu sinto muito, se eu pudesse... – seu amigo voltou a abaixar a cabeça fazendo as próprias lágrimas cair no vazio.

_ Eu sei Rony.

_ Harry, eu juro que tentei, mas eu...

_ Eu sei Mi, eu só quero ter ele de volta. – confessou em um só soluço.

_ Vai falar com ele, diz tudo. Harry, tudo. E ele vai te perdoar, ficamos com Alice.

_ Estou com medo.

_ Não precisa agora você tem agente. – disse Rony passando o braço por seus ombros e Harry assentiu, saindo em direção à porta da sala de espera.

Abriu a com delicadeza para não fazer barulho o que foi em vão. Mas mesmo assim Draco não se moveu da posição que estava nem para olhar quem saia pela porta da enfermaria e isso queimou em sua alma. O total abandono do loiro. Suspirou dolorosamente e se aproximou com cuidado. Sentou-se ao seu lado numa distancia significativa e olhou para a mesma direção que ele encarava sem nenhum interesse. Abriu a boca varias vezes para dizer algo, mas as palavras se perderam no caminho de sua mente até a ponta de sua língua onde paravam subitamente. Respirou fundo mais uma vez e se virou totalmente para ele, encarando seu perfil desolado, mas sendo ignorado com esplendido desempenho.

_ Draco... – chamou bem baixinho, mas o loiro continuou longe. – Tudo bem tem todo direito de ser frio comigo, afinal venho o sendo há quase um mês. Eu só peço que me ouça.

Respirou fundo.

_ Eu fui egoísta, pensando só em minha dor, pela primeira vez e na hora errada pensei em mim. Confesso porem de uma maneira distorcida, pensei que se voltasse a ser como era antes seria mais tolerável para mim. – Engoliu o choro e continuou com a voz rouca. – Estava com medo de que voltasse os fantasmas, eu não queria aquele sofrimento de volta, porém eu não sabia que poderia ter um sofrimento maior que aquele, perder as pessoas que me deu segunda chance de viver. Alice eu soube que era minha para sempre desde o dia que a depositaram em meus braços, me pergunto como pude ser tão hipócrita ao lhe dar as costas? Essa culpa eu vou levar comigo para sempre.

******DM*******

Draco ouvia tudo com atenção, mas não se permitia olha-lo, mas quando o moreno parou seu relato finalmente se virou para ele e se assustou ao ver a dor quase sangrenta em seus olhos. Em uma voz banhada de calor e dor continuou:

_ Mas acho que o melhor de tudo, foi ter te conhecido melhor, ter tido esse a oportunidade de conhecer o Draco. Eu não sei quando me apaixonei, mas isso realmente não importa. Só me pergunto como dei as costas para aquele sorriso doce de toda manhã, quando eu acordava? Como consegui ficar longe de carinho incondicional da pessoa que mais me fazia bem? Das risadas descontraídas? Dos toques ternos? Dos seus beijos perfeitos e cheios de carinho? Mas principalmente, do seu cuidado em me fazer bem?

Draco o deixou circular seus lábios com os dedos e se permitiu se entregar naquela caricia fechando os olhos em total desamparo, mas quando voltou a abrir as lagrimas corria pelo rosto do moreno aflito.

_ Sei, que tentou falar com Rony, mesmo eu tendo pedido que ficasse longe dessa historia. Sei que falou com Hermione. Mas mesmo assim eu lhe dei as costas, pois pensei que assim era mais fácil, mas como você disse: Para quem? Para mim ou para Rony? Pois para você que não era. E mesmo assim eu ignorei e fui egoísta pensando só em minha dor. Não mereço seu perdão só espero que me deixe em paz com minha culpa assim que... – ele chorou e Draco sabia o que ele queria concluir ali. E Percebeu que também chorava.

Valeria a pena mesmo ali sentindo a dor do moreno e lhe virar as costas como ele o fez e em consequência disso perder Alice para sempre, ou podia estender-lhe a mão e lhe dar uma chance para se redimir e assim ter Alice e seu amor de volta. Seu orgulho lhe dizia não, mas seu coração dizia que era a coisa mais certa a se fazer. O viu fechar os olhos e seu corpo tremer entre os soluços descompassados que lhe subia a garganta. Sentou-se em formato borboleta e com ternura levou as mãos a aqueles cabelos desgrenhados e afagou lhes. Olhos verdes o miraram em assombro. Bem devagar o puxou para seu colo e o deitou em sua coxa e ainda calado continuou a sua caricia inicial, descendo seus dedos pelo seu rosto e o fazendo fechar os olhos e suspirar profundamente.

_ Eu te amo Draco. – disse o moreno, fazendo seu coração perder um compasso e seus olhos embaçarem novamente. Assim ficaria com olheiras enormes amanhã.

_ Eu jamais deixei de te amar. Nunca mais me de as costas, pois pode não me encontrar mais. – disse com dor em cada nota de sua voz, fazendo o moreno se levantar minimamente e enterrar o rosto em seu pescoço.

_ Não repito dois erros duas vezes. Posso te dar um beijo? – Draco sorriu entre o choro.

_ Sempre.

Harry lhe sorriu com doçura e bem devagar roçou seus lábios nos dele e Draco sentiu seu corpo recebendo uma carga de energia só naquele simples contato, mas quando o moreno os tomou por completo foi mais que um choque elétrico que sentiu. Sentiram como que cada célula de seu corpo reencontrasse sua célula-gêmea em Harry, seus beijos que lhe tomava a boca e procurava abrigo em cada canto de seu interior, era como receber em casa seu amor depois de um mês de saudade. Mas o melhor de tudo é que cada vez que suas línguas se enroscavam era como finalmente estar em paz, era como saber por que o mundo tinha um valor, por que a vida precisava ser vivida e principalmente por que valia a pena sorrir a cada manhã ao despertar. Estava ali o segredo de uma vida, estava ali naquele devorar de lábios o segredo mais profundo da alma. Suas mãos buscaram por mais contato e se embrenharam por debaixo da camisa do moreno que suspirou ao seu toque. Mas antes que pudessem ao menos fazer quaisquer outros movimentos ouviram gritos...

*****HP*****

Sentir o toque de sua mão em meus cabelos o assustou e com assombro nos olhos o encarou sem dizer uma palavra. Draco com carinho o puxou para seu colo e repousou sua cabeça em sua coxa sentindo seu cheiro a muito esquecido em seu subconsciente. Sabia que não importava o quanto os outros se afastem por estar com Draco agora sabia de uma coisa, poderia viver sem qualquer um deles, menos sem Draco e Alice. Aquela verdade o curava por dentro, pois naqueles toques sutis o loiro lhe dizia bem mais que palavras pronunciadas ao vento. Suspirou. Abriu os olhos que nem percebeu que o havia fechado e os mirou em os cinza mais lindos de todo o mundo e contou o segredo de sua existência.

_ Eu te amo Draco.

Sim o amava mais que a si mesmo. Mas as palavras embargada de tristeza e dor na voz do loiro fez seu coração ainda mais se ferir.

_ Eu jamais deixei de te amar. Nunca mais me de as costas, pois pode não me encontrar mais. – circulou seu pescoço com os braços e enterrou seu rosto na curva de seu pescoço. Ali seu cheiro era bem mais forte e entorpecia meus sentidos.

_Não repito dois erros duas vezes. Posso te dar um beijo?

_ Sempre.

Sorriu e tocou seu rosto com cuidado o puxando para si, a princípio só roçou seus lábios ao dele, mas assim que viu o desejo crepitar no fundo dos olhos cinza, o tomou com a ânsia de desejo e desespero. Não fora bruto e nem lento, ali mostrava o quanto sentira saudade.

Buscava em cada canto de sua boca um pouco da paz que tanto aquilo lhe trazia. Procurava em cada toque de suas línguas os motivos de querer viver. Naqueles lábios macios e selvagens que lhe mordiscava a parte inferior de seus lábios de vez ou outra lhe fazendo provar do próprio sangue era o segredo de sua existência. Não sabia até aquele momento o quanto sentira saudade de tudo aquilo. Draco lhe trazia paz, Draco era mais que isso era o motivo de onde quer que estejam poder dizer que estava em casa. Os braços que lhe rodeava a cintura era seu refugio e perdição.

Ali naquele pequeno espaço perto da janela estava recuperando um pedaço de si mesmo que há muito tempo não via e que já até não reconhecia. Um pedaço de sua própria alma que em um beijo como aquele lhe entregou e recebeu a dele em retribuição.

Harry soltou um suspiro ao sentir mãos lhe acariciar com desenvoltura suas costas e lhe arrancar arrepios constantes, mas o loiro nunca chegou a terminar o que concluiu, pois gritos nos despertaram de nós mesmos.

Draco se levantou em um salto e me estendeu a mão no que não demorei a apertar e deixa-lo me lentar enquanto já puxava minha varinha. Correram para a sala da enfermaria o que encontraram fez Draco desabar em seus braços desmaiados. Alice já não estava em seu leito...

****HG****

Hermione estava deitada no colo de Rony com lagrimas nos olhos e com pensamentos nos dois homens que conversava na antessala. Os minutos se decorreram e Pomfrey entrou na sua sala pela trigésima vez e isso estava deixando mais nervosa. Rony lhe afagava os cabelos com carinho.

Sabia que o ruivo se sentia culpado, cada célula de seu corpo lhe gritava isso, mas o que eles poderiam fazer já estava feito e os resultados disso só viria depois de uma gritaria ou de dois rostos sorridentes adentrarem a sala e ver apequena Alice sentada também sorrindo na cama. Como que ouvindo seus pensamentos Rony deu um pulo da cadeira quase a derrubando no chão e gritando:

_ Hermione, ela acordou. – Levantou com assombro e olhou a pequena coçar seus olhinhos chamando por seu papai. Quase chorou de felicidade, mas riu histericamente.

_ papai, quero meu papai. – disse a pequena já fazendo bico.

Mas tudo que aconteceu foi rápido demais, em um segundo estava indo para pega-la no colo e no outro ela estava do outro lado da sala com mãos pálidas lhe tampando a boca e olhos cinza frios e maldosos fitando Hermione com repugnância. Puxou sua varinha assim como Rony e o visitante de uma só vez, mas o desgraçado não mirou para nenhum deles dois e sim para a pequena criança que balançava os pezinhos no vazio assustada.

Lucius Malfoy.

_ Onde está o bastardo do meu filho Sangue ruim?

_ Seu filho da puta como ousa a chamar assim. – disse Rony com raiva e ódio em sua voz.

Lucius riu.

_ Solta ela Lucius é só uma criança. – disse com calma.

_ Ela vem comigo. Diga a Draco se a quer de volta viva ou pelo menos inteira que venha a mansão a manhã para o jantar e que não se atrase. – disse ele com desdém e frieza.

_ HARR... – mas Hermione nunca terminou o que ia dizer sendo estuporada e antes que Rony lançasse um feitiço para contra atacar se colocou na frente de sua varinha ferida pela queda.

_ Bela atitude trouxa, recado dado, agora se me dão licença tenho uma neta para conhecer e amaldiçoar. – uma lagrima rolou perante as lagrimas que rolavam pelos olhos verdes de Alice.

_ ALICEEEEEEEEE... – gritou Hermione caindo nos braços de Rony e logo em seguidas passos e mais gritos antes que sua mente apagasse.

*****HP*****

Harry colocou Draco na maca com cuidado e Rony a Hermione, Pomfrey os examinou e uma Pansy apressada entrava com Mcgonagall pela porta. Mas tudo estava perdido. Mas se Lucius triscar em um fio de cabelo de minha filha eu o mato.

Rony contou a todos o que aconteceu assim que Draco despertou. Para o desespero de Harry o loiro começou a chorar descontroladamente. Hermione ao seu lado também não deixava a desejar em lagrimas. McGonagall chamou Pomfrey a sua sala com Pansy e Draco desabou mais ainda em seus braços e fechando a mão em sua gravata o puxou para mais perto de seu rosto e a frieza em seus olhos o a sustou a principio.

_ Harry me traga minha filha, aquele lunático vai mata-la Harry. – um soluço lhe escapou apunhalando sua alma. – Ele não vai ter dó de tortura-la. Já imaginou uma cruciatus em uma menininha de dois anos? Vejo-me nessa idade recebendo minha primeira tortura, por favor, me trás ela de volta. Por favor?

_ Draco, Lucius Malfoy não vai triscar um dedo na nossa família. Nós vamos salva-la, mas antes preciso que se controle eu não posso sozinho, pois não sei ir a sua casa. – ele assentiu respirando fundo. Harry olhou para Hermione já calma se levantado e indo até eles.

_ Me desculpe, eu tentei impedir, mas... – Harry a abraçou.

_ Shiii... Está tudo bem, só me ajude a trazê-la de volta... – ela assentiu em seus braços. – Vocês dois nos ajude.

Rony assentiu puxando Hermione para seus braços. McGonagall entrou nessa hora com seu semblante serio e Parkinson correu até Draco lhe dando um pouco de conforto. Pomfrey examinou a ambos sobre protestos até de Hermione.

_ Estamos saindo para resgata-la professora. – informou Harry de forma firme e segura. – Espero que a senhora não nos empeça, pois de nada adiantara.

_ não estava em hipóteses alguma pensando em impedi-los, porem na ausência de Dumbledore, penso que o mínimo que posso dizer é boa sorte e cuidado, tentarei de alguma maneira mandar aurores.

_ Sugiro que não seja o mais sensato Minerva, a criança vem de magia proibida aos olhos do ministério.

_ Quem disse aqui que seriam aurores fieis ao ministério, creio porem que dois... – ela piscou para Harry, que entendeu assentindo. – ou quatro estejam mais que disposto de uma briga.

_ Não importa quantos chamem, mas que a me devolva inteira e em segurança. – disse Draco histérico.

_ Podem usar os trestalios que estão na orla da floresta. Boa sorte.

Os quatro saíram em disparada pelo castelo, se expondo no vento forte que indicava chuva forte a caminho. Harry segurando as mãos de Draco o puxou pelo jardim até a orla da floresta que uma vez Luna o havia mostrado aqueles animais fantásticos. O lugar não era muito dentro da floresta e nem muito perto do castelo ficavam escondidos de olhares curiosos, mas de fácil acesso para aqueles que já conheciam o caminho. Tinha cinco deles. Harry ajudou Draco a montar em um, por sua falta de experiência e logo em seguida e após Rony ajudar Hermione ambos montaram em seus trestalios. Alçaram voo com Draco e Harry na frente, por conta de o loiro ser o único a conhecer o caminho e Hermione e Rony atrás cobrindo as suas retaguardas.

A mansão não era em Londres era um pouco mais a longe em Witshire no sudoeste, no condado cerimonial da Inglaterra, não demorou pra que percebesse isso ao ver as colinas e atrás de uma delas se encontrava uma estrutura que Harry se lembrava com clareza quando teve ali em tempos sombrios. Os trestalios pousaram com delicadeza no solo firme perto dos portões da Mansão. Harry olhou para Draco e o viu tremer levemente, segurou sua mão e chegou perto de seu ouvido.

_ Vai dar tudo certo, estou aqui com você e temos amigos aqui e a caminho.

Draco assentiu. E sem mais delongas o portão se abriu em um som assombroso. Harry lhe apertou a mão e seguiram pelo formoso e esplendoroso jardim. Hermione se aproximou, colocando-se ao seu lado e falando em sussurro.

_ Harry é suicida entrar todos assim pela porta da frente. Eu...

Harry lhe sorriu com doçura e isso ele pode ver que assustou.

_ Confia em mim? – pediu.

Ela assentiu dando um passo atrás para voltar ao lado de Rony.

Bateram na porta sem cerimonia e ela assim como os portões se abriu sozinha. Draco tremeu ao seu lado, mas assim que ele respirou fundo e apertou a varinha com mais firmeza na mão, soube que seria sua ultima reação de fraqueza aquela noite. Os quatros percorreram o grande hall sendo guiados por Draco até a sala em que Hermione havia sido um ano antes torturada por Bellatriz. Viu a amiga levar a mão inconsciente ao braço tatuado pelas palavras Muggle. Respirou fundo. Aquilo seria bem mais difícil do que imaginou. Umas risadas os saudaram.

_ Ora, ora Draco querido não sabia que traria amigos em nossa reuniãozinha. Deve dizer que eles são meio singulares não? Ou devo ser mais claro e dizer sujos? – A voz arrastada e fria, com seu tom de ironia fazia todas as tentativas de Draco de parecer ameaçador um fracasso. Harry se colocou a frente do sonserino.

_ Cadê a nossa menina Lucius? – perguntou Harry firme e com olhos que o perfuravam.

_ Ou ela passou horas melhoráveis com os avós dela. – disse calmamente se servindo de Whisky de Fogo. – Estão servidos? Sabe como é as cordialidades vem em primeiro lugar. Sentem-se, não quero que meu assoalho tão caro crie um buraco.

Todos os quatros se mantiveram firmes em suas posições. Harry e Draco primeiramente com as varinhas baixas, mas Rony e Hermione estavam mais que prontos para atacarem, tanto que esquadrinhava cada canto da casa se prevenindo de surpresas desagradáveis. Enquanto, Harry e Draco se permitiam a apenas a negociar a libertação de Alice sem grandes interfúgios, coisa que o moreno já não botava muita fé, mesmo Draco aos olhos distantes fosse à paz e concentração em pessoa, para Harry que ainda segurava sua mão sentia o descontrole de sua magia começando a surgir à superfície.

_ Desculpe pai, mas vamos recusar. Sabe como é aqui o ar está mais atrativo. Se é que me entende? – disse o loiro soando amplamente irônico e seco em cada palavra. Lucius riu, mas em seus olhos Harry avistava sua raiva e ódios aplacados, por seus risinhos falsos e dispensáveis. – Agora se o senhor não se importa vim pegar a minha família e devo ressaltar que o convite para o jantar nós dispensamos, mas prometemos recompensar em uma próxima visita. – o loiro concluiu com um sorriso masoquista.

Lucius se sentou ainda com sua bengala na mão, coisa que não enganava ninguém que aquilo era um disfarce para sua varinha.

_ Me chateia pensar que o meu único filho tenha procriado com o Herói e nem ao menos nos informou. Devo ressaltar porem que a criaturinha não tenha muito da família dos Malfoys, mas isso já não me surpreende não é filho? – Draco permaneceu indiferente. Lucius com toda elegância macabra que possui se aproximou de Draco, fazendo seus rostos quase se tocarem. – Lembro porem que mandei você vir sozinho Draco, mas além desses vermes, você ousou trazer as corjas de aurores da Ordem da fênix e trair sua própria família. – Seus olhos cinza se fixaram em mim e o mantive com deboche e com desafio. Ele riu. – Como me ousa olhar estando eu ao poder de sua criança medíocre?

Harry se manteve calado.

_ Onde esta Alice, Lucius? – voltou Draco a se pronunciar.

_ Ora, ora meu filho, voltamos a nos reportar pelos nomes de batismo?

_ Sabe que acabar com certas intimidades que nunca existiram melhorara o rumo da conversa Lucius, agora por que você não grita pela minha mãe ou qualquer elfo e mande trazer a minha filha, pois devo dizer que daqui a alguns minutos procurarei eu mesma por ela.

Lucius riu.

_ Ora, ora estamos corajosos hoje? – disse ele debochando de Draco que serrou o maxilar. Dando maior prazer à alfa dos Malfoys. – Narcisa por que não entre com esse aborto de criança.

Harry sabia que assim como seu coração o de Draco também gelava em um aperto sufocante, assim que Narcisa com lagrimas nos olhos entrava na sala com uma menina de cabelos platinados e pele alva com uma marca vermelha em seu rosto, gritando sem nenhuma palavra que fora batida sem piedade ou pudor e o vermelho de sangue fresco manchava seus cabelos loiros perto da temporã e descia pelo seu rosto. A filha deles chorava em silencio.

Prevendo a sentimento de fúria, raiva e ódio que aplacava os corações dos quatros bruxos e ainda o desejo de vingança dos dois bruxos da frente, Lucius correu para pegar a pequena em seu colo, que se encolheu, como se só de estar ali a ferisse. Em um modo suplicante por consolo e carinho Alice esticou os braços para seus pais com olhos aflitos e Harry sabia que as seguintes palavras de gemidos que se fez ouvir em sua mente, Draco também ouviram: "Eu tô com medo...".

Não precisou de combustível maior. Harry sentiu Draco lhe dar um aperto de mão forte e algo dentro de si sabia o que fazer.

_ Por que não acaba com isso Lucius hem? Por que não nos diz o que quer com esse teatro todo, está dando seus primeiros sinais de loucura depois de uma temporada em Azkaban. – sorriu. Em uma fúria deslavada Lucius jogou Alice para Narcisa e Harry foi ao seu encontro dando sinal para ninguém intervir.

Com Lucius furioso vindo ao seu encontro não notou Narcisa falar com lábios: 'Tem mais'. Harry não precisava de mais nada, para saber o que se referia aquelas duas palavras. Comensais da morte era a simples conclusão para aquilo. Com ambos de varinhas nas mãos Harry descaradamente disse:

_ Por que não chama seus amiguinhos comensais para a festa.

Lucius rosnou, mas Harry foi mais rápido jogando um reducto na lareira. Uma fumaça e fragmentos de tijolos assaltaram a todos. Harry pode ver Draco correr até Narcisa e lhe dizer algo ao que ela assentiu, saindo da casa com Alice, Draco voltou ao seu lado ao meio dos feitiços e Harry o olhou questionador.

_ Alice esta a caminho de Hogwarts.

_ Tem certeza Dray?

_ Pode confiar. – Harry assentiu.

_ Conhece algum deles?

_ Não, creio que só sejam aliados de Lucius. – Harry novamente assentiu.

¬_ Só temos que manter esse ritmo até a nossa ajuda extra, chegar.

Draco sorriu.

_ O que foi Potter, está com medo de se mostrar? – disse Lucius se pondo de pé. Harry ouviu a risada de Rony que sabia que se continha para não azara-lo. Harry se pôs de pé aos pretextos de Draco de ser uma armadilha. Draco também se levantou e subitamente os feitiços sessaram. Quatro bruxos de cada lado.

Hermione mirava uma mulher de cabelos vermelhos tingidos com nojo e raiva ao mesmo tempo. Harry, porem via que a amiga a conhecia, mas o moreno não se recordava de onde...

Rony por sua vez encarava a um homem que agora mais de perto Harry se lembrava de vê-lo no ministério. Rony lhe sorriu provocante e cheio de malicia, malignas.

Draco por sua vez alternava seu olhar do pai para o tio Lestrange que o mirava com total desgosto e um sorriso macabro nos lábios. Aquele sim Harry tinha certeza em afirmar ser um comensal.

Harry por outro lado não tirava seus olhos de Lucius. Sua mão apertava a farinha com fúria, sabia que se quisesse nem uma imperdoável seria um empecilho naquele momento para ser conjurada com perfeição, seu ódio e vontade de vingança eram plenos e palpáveis. Sorriu de uma forma que nunca sorriu, era um sorriso frio que vira apenas uma vez na face de Voldemort.

_ O que foi Lucius reuniãozinha logo no momento da diversão, o que essa sua cabecinha está bolando? Espera, deixa eu te lembrar de que aurores estão a caminho e que nossa filha está segura. Sabe que estamos apenas ocupando seu tempo para entretê-los, não sabe?

Lucius e os outros quatro lhe olhou com desprezo e vontade de sangue.

_ Meu caro Spencer se fosse você não tiraria seus olhos da pessoa que lhe aponta uma varinha. – disse Rony rindo.

Harry porem não sabe o que desencadeou uma nova massa de feitiços destruindo cada obra de arte presente naquele espaço em outros próximos a sala. Ninguém mais se escondia, se protegiam e atacavam com Magia. O mais rápido venceria. Lucius riu loucamente depois de um expeliarmus fazer de Harry dono da varinha de Lucius, da qual jogou longe.

_ Acho que a festa acaba aqui Potter, onde estão seus papais? O lobisomem medíocre e o animago incapacitado, uma dupla perfeita para uma apresentação no circo dos horrores, não acha? – disse ele, fazendo Harry partir para agressão física. Porem sabia que Malfoy-alfa era bem maior que ele, mas nem pesou nisso ao se jogar em seu pescoço e lhe socar a face e subir por cima de seu corpo e esmurra-lo o nariz, mas porem não demorou pra Malfoy ter a situação ao seu controle ou pelo menos parcialmente. Os feitiços ainda passavam por eles agora de pé.

_ Porem ainda me lembro de um certo soco que levou de tal animago incapacitado. – zombou Harry. Malfoy bufou completamente desalinhado em sua postura superior. – O que foi? Aposto que agora ele não te parece mais tão incapacitado.

Harry riu, e já prevendo o soco que levaria, por ter perdido sua varinha no meio da briga, se preparou para recebê-lo e em seguida revidar, mas ele nunca chegou a acertar seu rosto, mãos brancas fazia o punho fechado pender no ar. Harry sorriu.

_ Jamais toque em um fio de cabelo da minha cria Lucius Malfoy. – disse Lupin o empurrando para longe e de relance Harry viu Sirius ajudar Draco em seu combate com o Lestrange. – Harry só me responde ele te bateu?

Harry encarou Malfoy e riu de sua cara que tentava mesclar o medo com a raiva, transformando sua face em uma careta horrenda. Os feitiços sessaram. Harry sentiu Draco se aproximar.

_ Pois se ele o fez meu amor, cuidarei eu mesmo dele? – disse Draco em seu ouvido o fazendo se arrepiar. Sorriu mais abertamente.

_ Não papa eu acho que fui eu que me excedi na briga. – disse piscado um olho e Remo lhe sorriu travesso.

_ Podem voltar para Hogwarts cuidamos disso. – porem Harry percebeu a intensidade do olhar de Remo em Draco. – Draco se você quiser eu posso...

Draco sorriu tristemente olhando para Lucius com nojo.

_ Pode ter certeza quando digo Lupin: Eu não conheço esse homem, apenas o odeio.

Draco pegou em sua mão o levando em direção à saída. O abraçou por trás e Harry sorriu com o sussurro rouco de Draco em seu ouvido:

_ Hora de voltar para casa, meu amor.

_ Harry, Draco... – ouviram a voz de Rony e Draco os parou. Encarando o ruivo que corria com uma Hermione ao seu encalço. Rony parou na frente de Draco precisamente e lhe estendeu a mão, fazendo Harry e Mione sorrir, e deixando um loiro pasmo. – Quero te pedir desculpa pelo sofrimento que causei, você estava certo. Amigos?

E foi com imensa alegria que Harry assistiu o marco mais importante da historia de sua vida. Draco aceitando a mão estendida de seu melhor amigo.

_ Mas não vai pensando que eu vou ser todo paz e amor não Weasley ainda tem uma porcentagem de meu ódio eterno. – Draco lhe sorriu e Rony respondeu a altura.

_ Se fosse assim perderia a graça doninha.

_ Ferrugem.

Harry suspirou enlaçando o braço da amiga e ambos seguiram com o mesmo pensamento em direção aos testralios. Pedir mais que isso aos deuses é querer demais. Sorriu pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida com sentimento de liberdade.

_s2_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> Desculpem-me, me desculpem e me desculpem...

Olha sei que não deveria ter demorado tanto, bom as aulas começaram e me vi cercada de tanta coisa para colocar em dia, fui convocada para estagio... blá, blá, blá... Sabem como é?

¬¬ puro tedio e estresse... Affff...

Mas bem ai está mais um capitulo lindinho para vcs, então me dizem e ai gostaram?

Quem quer matar Lucius Malfoy comigo? Como ele foi tão canalha em bater numa criança?

Coitada da Alice tao pequena já levando maldiçoes na pele?

Gente tem fic nova vindo por ai... assim que eu colocar um fim nessas duas, inicio as novas que estou escrevendo XD Estou amando escrevê-las... E bom como todos podem perceber a nossa queridíssima Amor a três está chegando ao fim posso garantir mais um ou dois capitulo... :-(

Bjos e até mais ver...

Obs: Creio que não terei dia exato para próxima atualização, mas tentarei ser breve...

S2 REVIEWS S2

Adoro vcs e abrigado pelos comentários... Eles são bem mais que bem vindos são meu combustível para continuar escrevendo...


	13. Chapter 13 Conversas

SENTIRAM SAUDADES?

Bom então não sintam mais, o nosso Dray lindo e fofo está nesse capitulo comível e o Harry meu Merlim quero esse moreno para mim... Capitulo que vem PEGAÇAOOOOOOOOOOOOO XD E é o penúltimo... Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... Eu sei triste... i.i

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 13 – Conversas.<em>**

Os quatros entraram apresados na enfermaria, mas Draco sabia que Harry era o mais afoito. Que sem nem esperar por ele entrou na frente na área privada da enfermaria e nem deu ouvidos ao que Pomfrey tentava lhe dizer, simplesmente seguiu para as camas e entrou na que tinha o cortinado fechado. Mas Pomfrey o barrou com um feitiço nas cortinas, o impedindo de abri-las.

_ Madame Pomfrey tire já esse feitiço, a filha é minha tenho direito...

_ Quero que se acalme Sr. Potter ou terei que retira-lo dessa enfermaria, pois ainda é menor e estudante dessa escola, ser pai não te dar o direito de desrespeitar os mais velhos. – Draco se aproximou calmamente até o moreno e o tomou em seus braços, beijando seus lábios com doçura.

_ Calma, vai vê-la. Estou tão preocupado quanto você, Pomfrey tem algo serio a falar, vamos ouvi-la, ok?

Harry assentiu.

Sentaram na cama ao lado e os amigos do moreno se aproximaram para poder ouvir também ao aceno de Harry em seus braços. Pomfrey olhou feio para o moreno e Draco sorriu internamente.

_ Bom como tentava de dizer, enquanto o Sr. Potter tentava derrubar o primeiro em seu caminho... – Draco riu e Harry bufou contrariado. A enfermeira continuou. – Me admirei que em tão pouco tempo Lucius Malfoy pudesse ter feito tamanho estrago...

_ Do que está falando enfermeira Pomfrey? – perguntou Harry. Pois Draco já tinha uma noção do que seria. Largou o moreno e se sentou na cama mais próxima.

_ Sr. Potter, a filha de vocês está muito sensível, ela passou por um mal bocado. Ela chegou aqui com ossos quebrados em varias partes do corpo, hematomas e sinto em dizer com resquícios de maldição...

Potter gritou de raiva e Draco se encolheu. Levou as pernas ao peito e as abraçou, se balançando para frente e para traz. Ele fez, seu pai fez de novo, tudo que passou quando pequeno, ele deferiu em sua menininha. Lagrimas lavou seu rosto sem misericórdia. Seu coração se comprimiu e sentiu braços enlaça-lo o aninhando.

_ Ai Harry, ela é só menininha... – Draco continuou chorando, quando ouviu Granger perguntar.

_ Qual é o estado dela agora Madame Pomfrey?

_ Estável, manterei ela aqui essa noite e recebera alta amanha pela tarde. Chegou aqui inconsciente, quero ver os estragos que pode ter em sua mente infantil.

_ Mas quando a mandamos para cá, ela tinha nos reconhecido antes. – Draco ouviu Harry dizer ainda passando as mãos por seus cabelos.

_ Então ela é uma menina bem forte senhor Potter. Draco querido vou trazer-lhe uma poção calmante. Quero que a deixem descansar por essa noite ninguém poderá vê-la. – com essas palavras Draco se pôs de pé e segurou na frente das vestes da enfermeira.

_ Por favor, Pomfrey, eu preciso vê-la, toca-la, para que ela saiba que estou aqui, que eu e Harry estamos aqui... – suplicou Draco que foi afastado da enfermeira pelos braços de Harry. – Eu sei o que ela esta sentindo Harry... Eu sei o que ela passou... Aquele desgraçado é um monstro...

_ xiiiii... Calma meu amor, Pomfrey vai deixar que você a veja. Nem que eu tenha que pedir a Dumbledore. – disse Harry firme aos seus ouvidos.

_ Vocês como pais eu posso abrir uma exceção, mas ao restante peço que se retirem. – Granger assentiu.

Os amigos do moreno se aproximaram e Draco um pouco sem jeito deixou Granger depositar um beijo em sua testa e afagar seus cabelos.

_ Ela vai ficar bem. Amanhã estará brincando com Pedro e Aquiles. – disse a morena amável. Draco assentiu. – Cuide deles Harry.

_ Obrigada por tudo Hermione. Espero que não se sinta culpada, pois a culpa não é sua. – a castanha assentiu tristemente sendo abraçada pelo ferrugem.

_ Harry, cara desejo melhoras a pequena, sinto muito por tudo de verdade, qualquer coisa...

_ Nós sabemos Rony, onde encontrar nossos verdadeiros amigos. – Draco viu o moreno piscar para o ferrugem.

_ Não se preocupe Draco, Alice é forte vai ficar bem. – Ambos caminharam para saída e antes de fecharem a porta sorriram e acenaram um adeus.

_ Boa noite meninos. – disse Hermione.

_ Boa noite. – disse Weasley. Draco só acenou em resposta. Harry correu até os amigos dando um abraço em cada um.

Respirou fundo e parou de frente para as cortinas fechadas. Sentiu um corpo colar ao seu. Encostou a cabeça no peito do moreno e aspirou o ar com dificuldades.

_ Se não abrir, ela não vai fazê-lo só com a nossa vontade.

Alguém pigarreou atrás de ambos os sobressaltando e se afastaram olhando para trás e encontraram Narcisa Malfoy parada.

Draco não sabe o que sentiu quando seus olhos fixaram nas íris azuis e avermelhadas de sua mãe... Mãe? Huf... Desdenhou em pensamento. Um sorriso irônico e até lunático tomou conta de suas feições o que fez a mulher a sua frente tremer levemente, mas não a impediu de se aproximar alguns passos.

_ Senta mamãe, por que não conversamos? – perguntou com uma doçura maléfica. Draco sentou na mesma cama de antes e fez sinal para que Narcisa ocupa-se a da frente no que ela acatou. Sentiu Harry sentar ao seu lado e colocar a mão em sua coxa, o fazendo se sentir mais forte com isso. – Agora por que a senhora não relata: como foi ver minha filha, sua neta sendo torturado por seu amado marido? – perguntou de maneira casual como se tivessem comentando do tempo. Afinal não era assim que um Malfoy tinha que agir, com frieza calculada?

_ Draco... – Harry tentou acalma-lo, mas Draco se desvencilhou de seu abraço se pondo de pé, perdendo a calma. E com a voz bem baixa como se contasse um segredo derramou todo veneno de sua alma nas mãos de sua querida mamãe.

_ Não tenha dó Harry desse rosto bonito e atitudes finas e feições frágeis. Se ela chorou pode ter certeza que não foi suficiente para lavar sua alma podre. Ela é tão agressora quanto aquele monstro, pode não ter levantado a varinha, mas pode ter certeza que ela não fez nada para protegê-la daquele monstro, assim como todas as vezes que me lembro de minha infância. Conta mamãe, vamos relembrar o passado... – disse perdendo a voz em meio ao choro cálido. Narcisa se levantou, mas com apenas um aceno de Harry na frente de seu corpo a impediu de chegar a Draco.

_ Eu não podia fazer nada... Ele faria o mesmo comigo, sabe o que ele era. – disse ela chorando da mesma maneira que o loiro, em silencio.

Draco riu.

_ Sabe o que eu descobri nesses dois meses? Que o veneno que corre pelas veias sua e dele não corre pelas minhas. Vocês nunca foram meus pais, eu sempre fui sozinho. Por que eu acho, não, eu sei que o papel de pais é proteger seus filhos com sua vida. Eu sinto nojo de vocês. Por que mesmo vendo seu filho e sua neta ambos com a mesma idade, frágeis, sem poder se defender, você preferiu salvar a sua pele a impedir que aquele monstro tocasse em uma criança, em um bebê, você é tão monstro quanto ele ou até mais, pois você tem ciência dos atos dele e mesmo assim preferiu não fazer nada.

Harry o abraçou e Draco chorou em seus braços não antes de lançar a Narcisa um dos seus olhares mais cruéis e não se comover com seu choro e deferir palavras azedas e sem nenhum sentimento na voz. Narcisa Malfoy aquela noite conheceu a indiferença de seu filho.

_ Suma da minha frente e espero que ambos sejam felizes com seus venenos. – Ela se retirou.

****HP****

Harry sabia que naquela conversa não poderia fazer nada, ali somente Dray tinha o direito de dizer algo, tentou acalma-lo pelo bem de sua saúde, não para tentar protege-la, afinal já os desprezava antes agora sabendo um pouco da infância do loiro os odiava com vigor. A impediu de toca-lo, pois só o fez pensando da mesma maneira de quando tentou acalma-lo, pois tinha medo do que Draco poderia fazer se ela chegasse a ao menos ameaçar de toca-lo. Temia pela sanidade de Draco, não pelos ferimentos que com certeza a Sra. Malfoy ganharia aquela noite. Mas também conversaria com o loiro afinal, fora graças a Narcisa que Alice recebeu os primeiros socorros, também tinha ciência que foi por falta de reação dela que a pequena ficou ferida. Respirou fundo, assim que ela saiu pela porta sem uma palavra. Draco estava machucado demais, aquela família o feriu demais, ele mesmo o feriu o necessário. O abraçou mais forte contra seu corpo, deixando seus dedos desgrenhar pelas mechas loiras e tão macias. O que o fez lembrar-se de sua menina. Vê-la traria paz a ambos.

Afastou o loiro com carinho e limpou suas lagrimas com as mãos e limpou seu rastro com beijos pela face tão albina. Sorriu docemente para seu loiro.

_ Alice te espera, por que não vai vê-la? – perguntou com carinho.

Draco assentiu se pondo de pé e caminhando lentamente até a cama, que assim que as mãos pálidas e tremulas abriram o cortinado, Harry pode visualizar mesmo da cama onde estava o corpinho muito pequeno para uma cama tão grande. Não sabia por que ficou sentado, onde estava, quando o que mais queria era estar lá ao lado de Draco e segurar a mesma mãozinha que agora o loiro cobria com as suas. Mesmo depois de quase querer matar aquela enfermeira atrevida que o impediu a principio de vê-la.

Não. Sabia o motivo para ter se mantido longe. Draco mais do que ele mesmo, tinha o total direito de toca-la primeiro que ele, de desfrutar de sua pequena face e de desenhar com o dedo o contorno de seu rostinho como o loiro fazia agora. Harry sabia, que mesmo a principio a tê-la recebido tão bem ao ponto de Alice querer somente ele em alguns momentos, sabia que depois daquele mês longe e depois de fazê-la passar por tanta dor e sofrimento, não merecia nem estar ali, vendo Draco limpar uma lagrima, para tentar esconder que ainda chorava. Era tão covarde, que nem sair da enfermaria conseguia, pois estava à espera de Draco o convidar para partilhar um pouquinho da presença frágil de Alice. Mas se ele não o fizesse; recrimina-lo seria hipocrisia. Afinal quem os abandonou primeiro?

Harry se deixou levar pelos seus pensamentos auto recriminatórios que nem viu Draco o olhar e balançar a cabeça ao ver que o moreno chorava em sua própria culpa. Harry fungou entre seu choro e limpou as lagrimas na manga da veste do colégio. Mas só percebeu a presença do loiro ao seu lado, quando braços gentis o circularam em um abraço firme e amoroso. Chorou ainda mais.

_ Foi minha culpa... – soltou de uma vez em um soluço. Respirou fundo para se acalmar e afastou o loiro, pois não merecia aquele carinho. Não depois de vaze-lo sofrer tanto e não depois de quase causar a morte de Alice. Mesmo de longe era claro que seu caso era delicado, podia ver alguns curativos nos braços da pequena. Apontou para o leito da filha de ambos em um gesto vago e desesperado. – Olha para ela, se eu não... Se eu tivesse ficado ao seu lado... Isso nunca aconteceria... Lucius não conseguiria pega-la tão desprotegida... e... – Draco o calou colocando o dedo na frente de seus lábios meneando a cabeça em discordância.

_ Harry vem comigo. – pediu Draco lhe estendendo a mão. Confuso olhou o sorriso simples formar nos lábios finos do loiro e depois voltou a olhar a mão que lhe era estendida com afinco e afago. Não haveria um monumento ou pessoa mais bonito que aquele gesto que Draco lhe oferecia. Tão lindo. Apertou a mão com a sua meio tremulo e se deixou levar até sua menina. Lagrimas lhe corria pela face, mas isso já não era algo importante se tornara apenas um detalhe. Em um gesto tão humano, Draco depositou sua mão sobre o peito de sua pequena sem ao menos recolher a própria mão. – Sinta, ouve, respira o amor que exala dela, olha Harry, olha a face dela... – Olhou. Um anjo – foi o primeiro pensamento que veio a sua mente. Mas sabia ao que o loiro se referia: A beleza, a paz, a ressonância. Tão serena que parecia nem ter vivido o tormento que ambos tinham noção do tamanho dele. Forte. Alice era a fortaleza em o sentido mais claro da palavra, mais nobre. Pois agora Harry sentia o calor, já a muito esquecido, percorrer seu corpo e esquenta-lo. Alice o perdoava. O aceitava de volta.

_ Não. – Harry puxou sua mão, como se tivesse levado um choque e seu corpo caiu no chão. Segurou o rosto nas mãos tremulas. Ele não merecia esse perdão. O que queria mais que o ar. Mas não merecia. Por que ela o perdoava?

Deixou Draco afastar suas mãos do rosto e deixou ele as leva-las aos lábios que ainda tinha o mesmo sorriso e beija-las, uma de cada, cada uma recebendo sua atenção, assim como seus olhos verdes que se admirava com tal imagem.

_ A culpa não é sua. Sabe uma coisa que eu aprendi? – Harry negou. – Eu aprendi que não adianta agente no passado Harry, ele não volta, por mais que agente queira ele sempre será passado. Mas o que a vida me ensinou não deixe que aqueles erros se repitam no futuro, nas paginas brancas do seu livro da vida. – Draco olhou para a cama acima de suas cabeças e segui seu olhar avistando o perfil da pequena. – Tão pequena. Tão nova, mas tão forte. Ela me faz lembrar de um garotinho que vi no trem há sete anos atrás e que a primeira vista eu não dava nada por ele. Mas eu sabia que para mim ele era um mistério que eu queria desvendar.

_ Mas eu recusei...

Draco assentiu ainda sorrindo.

_ Recusou. Hoje sei que você precisava recusar, ou eu seria apenas um que iria te bajular. Você nunca precisou disso. Naquele tempo eu só queria passar ao seu lado e tomar uma opinião diferente das que você dava aos seus amigos. Não queria sua amizade, ela jamais me satisfaria. Éramos apenas crianças. Hoje eu sei o que eu queria. – Draco riu travesso e sorrir com ele. Pois eu queria a mesma coisa que ele. Éramos intensos demais, mesmo em nossas brigas e por elas só já respondia muita coisa de nós mesmo. Não precisávamos que os outros passassem a mão pela nossa cabeça só pelo que nós éramos. Afinal, ambos tínhamos vergonha de parte da nossa vida. Draco com os pais bipolares e eu com o quarto debaixo da escada. – Hoje eu preciso de vocês dois, juntos. Ela precisa de nós. Ela precisa de você.

Por trás daquele sorriso frágil, Harry podia ver lá no fundo o medo do loiro dele os repudiar novamente dessa vez por culpa.

_ Eu me pergunto, por que ela me aceitou de novo? – Draco fez sinal de não ter entendido. – Com o tempo, quando eu já nem dormia ao lado de vocês, eu não sentia mais elo de Alice, claro que se eu me concentrasse eu sentiria, mas eu sei se eu demorasse mais um pouco ele já não existiria. – O moreno respirou fundo, limpando os olhos na manga da veste. – Sentir esse calor percorrer meu corpo, é como se eu não merecesse sabe? Acho que eu esperava que ela me repudiasse me pagasse na mesma moeda.

Draco riu triste.

_ Ela é só uma criança Harry. Não ouviu nada do que eu disse. Quando eu olhei para Alice lá no salao, eu vi você no trem. Não dava nada. Era só projeto, se você tivesse apertado minha mão talvez se tornasse apenas o amigo famoso que teria o prazer de apresentar como meu troféu particular. Mas ambos me fizeram perecer primeiro, fez eu realmente querer fazer parte daquilo. Você me aceitou em um mês de convívio Harry. Acha que Alice com o mesmo coração que o seu, não aceitaria suas desculpas. Pais perdoam seus filhos e filhos mesmo depois de sofrer perdoam seus pais. – Uma lagrima percorreu pela face pálida de seu loiro e Harry o abraçou. – Só Merlim sabe o quanto sofri, mas nem sempre foi dor e sofrimento, eu sei que eles me amam, mas assim como os pais deles ensinaram para eles, que um Malfoy acima de tudo tem que amar a si mesmo mais que aos outros e isso inclui seus filhos. Eu sei que não deveria, mas... – Draco deu de ombros em seus braços. – Eu os amo do jeito que eles são. Sei porem que como punição eu não vou querer olhar para o meu pai e minha o tempo cobre todas feridas e nos faz pagar pelos nossos erros.

_ Acha mesmo que inteligente como ela é, quando crescer ainda vai me amar? - Draco riu entre seus próprios soluços e apertou Harry em seus braços.

_ É claro que vai seu idiota grifinório. – Ambos riram.

_ Papai... Papa...? – veio ao ouvido de ambos em uma voz fraca e rouca.

Harry foi o primeiro a se levantar e estender a mão para ajudar Draco à de por de pé. Ambos se viraram para apequena que tossiu levemente e tão graciosa que fez Harry rir e chorar ainda mais. A roupa da enfermaria que Pomfrey improvisou de ultimo caso era um pouco maior que ela. Os cabelos platinados caiam sobre os ombros como plumas de tão leves. Os olhos... Ahhh... Os olhos tão parecidos com os da sua mãe, com o mesmo brilho que via nas fotografias que Hagrid lhe deu em seu primeiro ano. Tão vivos... Tão bondosos, mas não menos fortes. Em seu jeito de criança Alice lhe estendeu os bracinhos frágeis como quando estava nos braços de Lucius. Mas não conseguiu pega-la, simplesmente escondeu o rosto no peito do loiro.

_ Papai... – Sua vozinha veio ao seu ouvido chamando Draco. Deixou o loiro recebe-la nos braços e logo em seguida uma mão firme o fez encarar a ambos.

_ Harry, não tenha medo. Eu que deveria estar com ciúmes por ela ter escolhido você primeiro do que eu. – disse Draco rindo. Harry sorriu. O loiro deve que o estava achando um chorão bobão. – Por que não pergunta a ela se o ama?

Harry negou.

_ Alice você ama a papai Harry?

_ No colação. – disse a pequena fazendo uma bola com as mãozinhas, tentando fazer um coração com elas. Harry riu.

_ E qual é o tamanho do seu amor?

_ Glande. – disse ela novamente fazendo o gesto com as mãos do tamanho do amor, esticando os bracinhos feridos ao máximo. Harry não aguentou e a tomou em seus braços e calor do seu elo foi tão forte, tão quente. Era como foi pra casa depois de um rigoroso inverno. Apertou aquele corpo frágil contra seu peito. – Papa?

_ Sou eu meu amor sentiu saudades?

_ Senti.

_ Eu também. Muito. Perdoa-me? Perdoa-me?

_ É claro que ela perdoa Harry. – disse Draco chamando sua atenção. Harry tocou o rosto do loiro com carinho.

_ Vocês me aceitam de volta? – Draco assentiu não confiando em sua própria voz e Alice apenas percorreu suas mãozinhas pelo rosto do moreno em uma caricia leve. Suas feições estavam neutras, limpas. – O que ela está fazendo?

O loiro deu de ombros.

_ Eu não sei bem, ela fez isso comigo na manhã que completou dois anos, acordei com ela me olhando.

_ Bonito. – disse ela. Fazendo Draco rir.

_ Você é que é linda. Igual ao seu papai Draco.

Madame Pomfrey escolheu aquele momento para entrar na sala e tomar atenção do moreno antes de ele ver o loiro corado pelo elogio indireto. Ela tomou Alice nos braços a colocando na cama novamente.

_ Há quanto tempo ela está acordada?

_ Há alguns minutos. – respondeu Harry.

_ E por que motivo nenhum dos dois me chamou imediatamente? – perguntou ela nervosa. Draco com seu galanteio, o que vez o moreno revirar os olhos, colocou a mão no ombro de Pompola com feições pesarosas.

_ Não foi intencional, ficamos tão entretidos nela e ao vê-la bem que nos esquecemos dos restos, das providencias... – A enfermeira sorriu e Harry revirou se ainda era possível mais os olhos e se deixou abraçar pelo loiro que se afastou para Pomfrey examinar a pequena. Com a boca em seu ouvido lhe tirou um arrepio assim que sua voz soou melodiosa e sex.

_ Então eu sou lindo? – Harry riu baixinho, um tanto nervoso.

_ Um pouco. Mas tenho que dizer, que sex ah sex você é. – Draco riu com vontade.

Madame Pomfrey fuzilou a ambos com os olhos pretos e Harry tentou se afastar do abraço, mas Draco não permitiu. E o moreno já até imaginou a cara de anjo que o outro fez, pois a enfermeira sorriu e se voltou para Alice.

_ É impressão minha ou Pomfrey e você estão bem interligados? – perguntou curioso.

_ Ciúmes amor? – Harry vibrou em seus braços. Em um só movimento se virou para o loiro e com a boca se tocando pediu.

_ Repete... – Draco sorriu afetado.

_ Ciúmes? – Harry meneou a cabeça mirando os lábios do loiro.

_ A outra palavra... – pediu com a voz já rouca de desejo.

_ Amor?

_ Sabia que essa palavra soa tão perfeita em seus lábios.

E sem demora Harry o beijou com ânsia de quero mais, mas nem conseguiu analisar ou até desfrutar do beijo que ambos se afastaram ressaltados pelo pigarreio da enfermeira que começava a ter o ódio mortal do moreno.

_ Acho que não preciso recitar as normas da escola. – disse ela severa. Draco abaixou a cabeça fazendo tipo. Meu Merlim como pode ser tão fingido? Pensou Harry passado.

_ Desculpe Madame Pomfrey. – disse o loiro. E se Harry não soubesse que ele não sentia nada até podia acreditar de tão boa à interpretação. – não vai se repetir.

_ Tenho certeza que não. – respondeu ela já amansada pelo loiro. Harry revirou os olhos. – Como eu ia perguntar: por ela ser muito nova e dependente de vocês ambos podem permanecer por aqui, mas cada um em uma cama diferente eu estarei de olho rapazes.

E como cumulo do absurdo. Draco anda até ela dá-lhe um beijo no rosto e a abraça.

_ Obrigada Madame Pomfrey, não sei que seria de mim e Alice.

_ Que isso Draco, só faço meu trabalho.

_ Draco tem toda razão, a senhora salvou a vida da nossa menina. –disse Harry. – Pode confiar jamais desrespeitaríamos o local de trabalho da Senhora, não é Dray?

_ Claro que sim.

Ela sorriu.

_ Acho ótimo, afinal estou de olho. – Ela saiu se enfiando em seu escritório.

Draco se aproximou como um felino e quando já ia beijando o moreno novamente...

_ Papai... Papa... – veio à voz manhosa da pequena. Ambos riram.

_ De outra noite não me escapa amor. – disse Draco cheio de desejo em seu ouvido e colando ainda mais seus corpos para o moreno sentir o tamanho de sua vontade e acabou percebendo que não era o único.

_ Somos homens de família agora amor. – disse Harry sorrindo pegando Alice.

Ai, ai... Família. – pensou Draco divertido.

_s2_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> Dois dia e umas horinhas atrasada, dá para perdoar. Afinal Domingo dia dos pais. Fala serio presentão esse? Hummmmmmmmm?

**_FELIZ DIA DO PAPAI_**, para quem é pai ou para seu papai lindo que assim como o meu não tem tempo para conhecer esse mundo maravilhoso Drarry. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh *Suspira apaixonada*

Chorei rios de lagrimas escrevendo esses últimos três capitulo postados, pelo amor de Merlim estou muito melodiosa, como vocês me aguentam? Eu sei, eu sei, eu sei... *pula contente* Por que vocês amam a mim e aminhas fics melosas. Acertei? * Sorri Colgate*

Bom pessoinhas lindas obrigado pelos comentários se não respondi ainda é por que meu tempo esta escasso, mas vou ver que faço com essa minha agenda de merda, pois para o mundo Drarry o relógio deveria conter vinte e cinco horas... Mas como ainda isso não é possível paciência com essa escritora atrapalhada de vocês, mas que vocês amam. Rsrs

E para demonstrar seus sentimentos seja bom ou ruim, afinal critica não é a pior coisa eu as tomo como algo para me mostrar o caminho certo... Então... **REVIEWS**...

AMO VCS Desse tamanhão...

Bjos e até sexta...


	14. Chapter 14 Amor a tres

Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh capitulo fresquinhoooooooooo, quem me ama, quem me ama? Tudo bem gente não precisam empurrar tem Jessy para todos... kkkkkkkkkkk

Demorei mais está o penúltimo, sim o PENULTIMO capitulo de nossa querida: Amor a três.

BUAAAAAAA BUAAAAAAA * chora desesperada*

Por isso apreciem com carinho e deixe suas notinhas de consolo para essa autora desesperada que necessita de carinho e atenção para concluir a fic... Nesse mundo maravilhosamente insano de Drarry...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 14 – Amor a três...<strong>_

A primeira coisa que sentiu, foi que não estava em sua cama. O seu colchão era mais macio que aquilo que estava deitado e sentia seu corpo todo doendo. Mas logo esse pensamento "a primeira reação" como gosta de chamar, lhe escapou da mente para dar lugar a certas cenas de batalha, sangue, feitiços para todos os lados e sua menininha, Alice, indefesa e agredida nos braços de Lucius, sua primeira reação foi dar um pulo daquele chiqueiro e olhar atordoado para os lados. Braços firmes o seguraram, começou a se debater neles e no meio de seu ataque conseguiu deferir uma cotovelada na barriga do inimigo.

_ Dray sou eu caramba. – levou as mãos à boca, mas seus olhos correram pelo cômodo pela primeira vez e se viu na enfermaria, logo em seguida sua mente foi metralhada com todos os detalhes do dia anterior.

_ Desculpe Harry, eu não queria... – correu até o moreno que segurava a barriga e tirou lhe os braços do local, um sorriso quase imperceptível brincou em seus lábios. Sem olhar para o moreno, para não mostrar o quanto sentia desejo no ato e nem um pingo de preocupação, desabotoou a camisa do uniforme que ainda vestia, que nem ele próprio, deixou que seus dedos não se desprendessem da pele do moreno em todo o processo de lhe abrir a camisa. Quando essa já estava devidamente aberta, Draco arriscou olha-lo e se deliciou com um olhar turvo e cheio de desejo, sorriu quase inocentemente. Percorreu lhe a barriga e apertando alguns lugares estratégicos, enquanto perguntava. – Onde dói? Aqui? Ou aqui?

Mãos fortes seguraram sua cintura com desejo de pose, um arrepio lhe percorreu a espinha, Harry sorriu. Draco se sentiu derreter naqueles braços. Tirou as mãos daquele abdômen tão bem talhado e as levou a nuca do moreno o puxando com mais ênfase e colando cada centímetro de seu corpo ao dele e como se encaixavam com perfeição. Seus dedos se enveredaram pelos cabelos do moreno, em um afago libertino, ele fechou os olhos e Draco sorriu ao ouvir um quase inaudível gemido escapar dos lábios de seu moreno, quando despudoramente Draco remexeu o quadril com o do moreno. Harry em total abandono e em uma forma de se controlar, ou pelo menos os gemidos que lhe escapava, trouce Draco para mais perto e acabou com a distância em qualquer parte do corpo de ambos.

Harry abandonou a cabeça no pescoço alvo e ali brincou com algumas lambidas e beijos, deixando-se perder entre os sussurros incoerentes do loiro em seus braços. Quando voltou a abrir os olhos e percebeu onde ambos estavam, tentou voltar a si em meio ao turbilhão de sensações que aquele loiro sem noção causava em si naquele momento. Sorriu e entre um gemido tentou falar... Mas a fala se perdeu, quando seu corpo se concentrou exclusivamente na mão do loiro que descia até o cós de sua calça, quando os dedos hábeis de Draco iam abrindo o primeiro botão de sua calça, bem contra gosto Harry a travou, afinal tinha uma enfermeira a alguns metros dali e não queria ser flagrado em tal situação.

Draco sentindo sua mão freá-lo, se afastou questionando com suas íris prateadas, que agora tinha um tom mais escuro de desejo. Harry quase jogou a toalha e tomava ali mesmo, mas era grifinoria, ora bolas, podia até quebrar todas as regras da escola e mais um pouco, mas sabia quando passava do limite e aquilo não era certo, não para se fazer ali, pelo menos.

Bem carinhosamente, beijou as mãos de Draco e o puxou para si beijando seus lábios, não com desejo, mas com uma vontade controlada, tentando passar que o desejava sim, mas não era a hora ainda. Quando o soltou beijou suas bochechas que com certeza estavam bem menos coradas que a sua e o abraçou fazendo questão para ele sentir o quanto estava com vontade de toma-lo ali, de dar e receber.

_ Aqui ainda não é o momento. Mas se eu soubesse que não poderíamos ser pego, faria qualquer coisa que quisesse fazer comigo meu loiro. – Draco riu do apelido e beijou o pescoço do moreno. – Mas se quiser me esperar, podemos terminar isso em nosso cantinho?

Harry voltou a ouvir a risada abafada de Draco e sentir sua língua, o fazendo perder o sentido novamente, em seu pescoço, com os círculos que lhe queimavam a pele. Gemeu. Draco riu.

_ Tem certeza? Eu não ligo de ser pego...

_ A... – perdeu a fala em quase o grito, se não tivesse mordido o ombro do loiro, quando esse tomou seu membro rígido na mão, por cima de sua calça mesmo. Respirou fundo tentando falar... – Alice, Dray...

_ Vamos Harry, Pomfrey deve estar dormindo, podemos ao menos brincar um pouco... – e para dar ênfase ao que falava, ou talvez, deixa-lo sem reação para não conseguir articular direito as palavras, o seu loiro apertou com mais vontade seu membro.

_ Ohhh... Dray... – Gemeu completamente entregue.

Mas ambos gelaram no ato e se afastaram, como se o contato desse um choque de 1.000 volts bem alto, e se encararam apurando os ouvidos. Harry em uma rapidez sobre humana abotoou sua camisa. Os passos se tornaram mais firmes e altos, significando que a pessoal se aproximava.

Draco para não ser pego com sua cara de 'você me pegou fazendo coisinhas', fechou os olhos e se recompôs mentalmente, passou as mãos pelos cabelos e foi até Harry, trazendo sua atenção para si e sem nenhuma palavra ambos se sentaram na cama perto da pequena Alice que dormia alheia a tudo que acontecia. Assim que suas bundas tocaram o colchão à porta da entrada se abre, revelando Snape com seu nariz grande e cabelo seboso.

_ Professor... – cumprimentou Draco com cortesia.

Snape deu-lhe um aceno de cabeça e sussurrou seu nome em cumprimento. Os olhos ônix de seu padrinho olharam para um ponto ao seu lado desgostoso e Draco riria disso, se não soubesse que Harry ficaria fulo depois, as orbes pretas percorram até o leito de sua filha e ele se aproximou, encarando-a. Harry se retesou ao seu lado. Virou-se para o moreno e sorriu-lhe. Coisa que não passou despercebida ao seu professor de poções, que o encarou estranhamente. Sua única reação foi revirar os olhos para ele, que bufou ultrajado, com tal comportamento seu.

_ Então os boatos eram verdadeiros. Tem algo a me dizer senhor Potter? – Draco acompanhou o olhar de seu padrinho e mirou Harry, que tinhas suas íris esmeraldas faiscando para Snape.

_ Só queria pergunta-lo, por que mira minha filha dessa maneira excêntrica? – Draco notou como o moreno fez questão de frisar a palavra 'minha' na frase.

_ Nossa. – corrigiu mais para atazana-lo do que para outros motivos aparentes. Mas Harry nem lhe deu atenção e continuou a desafiar o mestre de poções, tão concentrado em sua tarefa. Drac revirou os olhos por ser abertamente ignorado.

_ Acho que não lhe devo essa explicação, afinal sou seu professor. Mas o que esperar de uma mente tão ilimitada como a sua que ainda não conseguiu distinguir tal coisa. – disse Severo ríspido. Mas ele continuou. 'Ah ele sempre continua... ' pensou Draco. – Essa criança nada passa de um projeto escolar e tinha que verificar tal situação Potter. Como se ainda não notou Potter, sou responsável pelo andamento do projeto.

Draco fechou os olhos, quando sentiu Harry se enrijecer e se por de pé em um salto. Quando voltou a abrir os olhos Harry encarava o mestre de poções de peito aberto de um jeito bem petulante. O sorriso fino nos lábios do seu moreno lhe fez levantar e ficar mais atento, pois ai vem bomba.

Harry riu cinicamente.

_ Oh Professor, seus boatos não te forneceram a informação completa? – perguntou ele com ironia. Snape crispou mais o olhar.

_ Potter. – avisou Snape com a voz firme.

_ Deixe me informa-lo então, ou senhor prefere falar com Pomfrey? – continuou Harry com seu cinismo e ironia. Mas não deu brecha ao professor de se pronunciar, continuou... – A minha filha não é um projeto, pois por incompetência de sabe Merlim quem, Alice foi criada por um feitiço, poção, seja lá o que seja, mas bem antigo. Magia branca. Como era mesmo o nome? – perguntou Harry de maneira petulante. Ele sorriu abertamente. – Oh, lembrei! Feitiço elementar, nascença do corpo puro. Conhece professor? – concluiu seu moreno com seriedade, quase de maneira infantil. Draco dessa vez também o encarou e na face do professor de poções, nada transparecia além da surpresa que depois fora substituída por algo parecido com cinismo.

Snape riu sombriamente e sem uma palavra se retirou da enfermaria. As esmeraldas se firmaram em seu rosto descrente do que acabou de ver e ouvir. Draco deu de ombros. Mas ele sabia Severo está tramando algo, talvez naquele instante estivesse indo falar com a pessoa que fez toda aquela abençoada, mas grande confusão.

_ Eu não confio nele, por mais que o Professor Dumbledore tente me convencer do contrario. – disse o moreno voltando para o lado de Alice. Draco sorriu.

_ Eu confio.

_ Sem comentário contra isso. – Harry revirou os olhos e Draco levantou as sobrancelhas, descrente com tamanha contradição do moreno. Deixou passar sem nenhum comentário apenas sorriu ao ver Alice acordando e rindo ao ver a cara de Harry, quando Madames Pomfrey os cumprimentaram.

_ Bom dia Draco, Potter. – disse Pampola polidamente. Draco sorriu para ela e abraçou e não viu Harry revirar os olhos, ainda descrente de tamanha audácia.

_ Bom dia Madame Pomfrey. – Draco viu que agora o moreno segurava uma menina bem sonolenta. Alice coçou os olhinhos com languidez.

_ Veja que essa menina linda está pronta para ir para a casa dela. – Alice escondeu o rosto no pescoço de Harry e Draco ouviu seu resmungo infantil.

_ Tô com soninho papa... – Harry acariciou seus cabelos platinados com delicadeza e com a voz mansa tentou chamar a atenção da pequena.

_ Não quer ir para casa meu anjinho? Papa pode brincar com você, minha anjinha quer? – Alice voltou a encara-lo e para o susto do moreno ela segurou seu rosto com as duas mazinhas e beijou-lhe a ponta do nariz e rindo respondeu:

_ Papa bonito. – Drac riu e Madame Pomfrey escondeu o sorriso pela face avermelhada do moreno.

_ Bom. Papais, Alice está de alta, mas tenho que pedir que nada de exageros. Alice com certeza quando chegar a casa vai dormir ainda um pouco mais, não estranhem se ela dormir o dia inteiro sem pausa, ela esta no feito da poção e seu corpinho ainda esta se recuperando dos ferimentos e maldiçoes. – Pomfrey foi até um armário cheio de frascos de poções e pegou três deles e entregou para Draco um por vez e cada um com suas recomendações. - Esse uma pequena dose será suficiente se ela reclamar de dor, esse outro e para dar-lhe mais apetite, afinal nas condições que ela vem se desenvolvendo. Alice tem que começar a ganhar mais peso e este a ajudara a mantê-la firme com a balança. E por fim este frasco vocês não podem esquecer-se de dar a ela toda vez antes de dormir, vai mantê-la tranquila durante a noite durante esse próximo mês, assim que Alice completar três anos para de dar a ela. Como vocês ainda tem alguns meses comigo antes de as aulas chegarem ao fim, posso ser a medibruxa dela por enquanto.

Draco e Harry ouvia tudo calmamente e atentos às dosagens e seus respectivos frascos. Harry agradeceu por serem poções coloridas. Azul, verde e rosa, respectivamente com a ordem que madame Pomfrey mostrou entregando os frascos.

Assim que a velha enfermeira os liberou Alice já estava dormindo fazendo seu ombro de travesseiro e babador, mas sorria que nem um bobo pelos corredores e seu sorriso aumentou quando entrou na ala dos quartos do projeto. Avistou Rony conversando com Simas e Hermione com Parvati, ambas com seus filhotes no colo. Pedro estava maior que sua filha e muito mais robusto, a menininha de Parvati também.

Porem na foi o único ao notar, pois Draco atrás de si colou seu rosto no seu e resmungou.

_ Eles da o que para essas crianças pedras? – Harry riu.

_ Alice é especial Dray. – disse docemente tocando seu rosto e o acariciando. Draco segurou sua mão antes que pudesse recolhê-la e sussurrou em seu ouvido com a voz indecentemente rouca.

_ Nem pense em convidar seus amigos para entrar de uma desculpa qualquer, afinal temos um assunto pendente a resolver e quero fazer isso enquanto minha Bela Adormecida esta em seu sono profundo.

Harry riu e deixou o loiro tirar Alice de seus braços e entrar sem dar a mínima para o que todos lhe perguntavam algo a respeito da menina. E sobrou para quem acalmar a multidão? EU. Respirou fundo e se aproximou de todos e num pedido silencioso pediu para Hermione ajuda-lo.

_ Pessoal tenho certeza que Harry assim como Draco vai nos falar como esta à pequena Alice, mas a noite para eles, eu tenho certeza que fora longa...

Hermione foi interrompida por uma Pansy sem o mínimo de calma.

_ O que Granger tanto tentou educadamente dizer é cuidem da vida de vocês e deixem os dois descasarem, bando de fofoqueiros. Sinceramente... – Pansy entrou em seu dormitório e piscando para Harry fechou a porta. Harry aproveitou a deixa e se esgueirou para seu quarto.

Estranhou ao encontrar somente o corpo pequeno de Alice na cama dormindo. Varreu mais atento os olhos pelos cantos mais escuro do quarto e não o encontrou, ouviu m barulho de agua. Sorriu sacanamente.

'Dray, Dray... Assim você me enlouquece meu amor...' – pensou feliz.

Parou no batente da porta e lá se escorou e com um olhar faminto circulou cada pedaço de pele pálida exposta naquele banho indecente, onde o loiro de olhos fechados e lábios vermelhos pela agua esfumaçante, passava as mãos pelo corpo despudoramente. Pelo peito seus dedos percorriam e circulavam os mamilos rosados, uma mão desceu para Harry dolorosamente mais a fundo naquela tortura, seus olhos verdes queimando pelo desejo viu aqueles dedos languidos ir de encontro a uma ereção totalmente alerta.

DRACO QUERIA ENCONCE-LO SÓ PODE...

######## ####### ######## ####### ######## ######## ######### ####

Draco tentou esperar por Harry, mas assim que colocou feitiços na cama para Alice não cair e avisa-lo se ela acordasse, caminhou para o banheiro louco por um banho, pensou até no que Harry acharia se o pegasse assim no meio de seus sais de banho. Sorriu afetado, pois com certeza aquele moreno de uma figa teria a melhor visão de todas. Preparou sua alga da maneira que adora tomar seus banhos relaxantes, bem quentes. Tirou cada peça de sua roupa na frente do espelho e pensou como seria Harry fazendo aquilo com ele, sua mente divagava em cada movimento que fazia. Pensou ter ouvido a porta se abrindo, mas deixou para lá. Sua ereção já animada pelas imagens que sua mente criava para alegra-lo daquela maneira entrou na banheira, fechou os olhos e se deixou iludir assim que aquele calor tomou seu corpo, fosse o calor do corpo de seu moreno. Sabia que se tivesse com um espelho em mãos e visse seus olhos, eles estariam dilatados de desejo, pois sabia assim que um arrepio subiu pela sua espinha que estava sendo observado minuciosamente e sem pudor algum.

Então por que ele não se aproxima? Por que não fala alguma coisa? – Pensou em abrir os olhos e ver o que se passava, mas preferiu brincar, afinal tinha seu orgulho para manter e ego para abastecer. Bem lenta e deliciosamente deslizou suas mãos de sua boca pelo pescoço e em sua mente vinha à imagem de Harry fazendo os mesmos movimentos com suas mãos firmes. Deixou sua mente fantasiar que a mãos que apertavam seus mamilos eram a boca de Harry mordendo e sugando e lambendo, soltou um gemido inaudível e sua respiração ficou visível. Com um sorriso mínimo e não aguentando mais o afastamento de Harry percorreu uma de suas mãos até seu membro que pedia atenção, sentiu seus dedos roçarem na pele sensível e soltou um gemido audível.

Um gemido não por ter se tocado, mas pelas mãos o tomou na frente da sua, uma dolorosamente insana apertava seu membro e em uma lentidão cruel fazia seus movimentos de vai e vem. Arqueou o corpo para trás e sua cabeça encontrou o peito do moreno, assim que a outra mão brincava com seu saco o torturando e o delirando a tal ponto que aos poucos seu corpo foi descendo pela banheira de tão entregue e tremulo pelos espasmos de desejo que lhe percorria. Em um plano bem distante de sua mente ouvia um barulho de sua agua sendo invadida e derramada pelo excesso de peso.

Seu corpo foi sustentado por outro de encontro ao encosto da banheira. Os movimentos de lentos parou subitamente e seus olhos abriram minimamente para ver um sorriso brincar na face de seu anjo moreno para depois serem serrados do súbito movimento que aquelas mãos maravilhosas começaram a fazer novamente de encontro ao seu êxtase de prazer não demorou para se derramar naquelas mãos morenas e tão habilidosas.

Ofegante e exausto momentaneamente tentou ritmar primeiro seu coração, assim que o fez olhou o sorriso travesso naqueles lábios carmesim.

_ Pensei que teria de fazer esse trabalho sozinho. – disse começando a tirar a camisa molhada de Harry. Assim quase livrou daquela barreira se livrou das restantes também e logo Harry se encontrava totalmente lindo e nu na sua frente e com uma tensão entre as pernas. – Acho que tem alguém aqui que quer atenção.

Para não deixar de ser o seu Harry, o moreno corou furiosamente.

Draco sorriu e lhe deu um beijo que tanto estava esperando, um beijo com ânsia de desejo e luxuria pura luxuria. Os dedos de Draco apertavam arranhava e apertava de novo cada canto daquele corpo perfeito. SEU, em sua mente a possessividade ia longe. Mas esperou demais por isso, quis de mais esses toques nesse mês que passou. Harry era somente SEU, nem os seus amigos poderia tê-lo assim tão inteiro e entregue.

_ Eu sou seu Harry... – disse assim que o moreno começou a brincar com seu membro de novo reanimando-o o que não demorou a acontecer tamanha era sua vontade de tê-lo.

_ Eu sou seu Dray, me toma seu por inteiro... – disse Harry numa rouquidão, que deveria ser proibida tamanha libertinagem naquela voz. Sentiu na mesma hora o que faltava para deixa-lo completamente acesso. Mas primeiro queria sentir Harry de uma maneira que ninguém ousou toca-lo. Beijou e chupou o pescoço do moreno falando.

_ Não essa manhã eu quero você Harry em mim e agora.

Afastou-se o suficiente para ver aqueles olhos esmeraldas ficar quase preto tamanho era de seu desejo. Harry assentiu.

Harry tomado por um controle que não tinha depois daquelas palavras, começou a beijar, morder e arranhar o pescoço peito, onde quer que sua boca passe. Olhou para aqueles biquinhos rosados e sorriu maroto judiaria um pouco. Lambeu e no seu primeiro sopro de ar um gemido do loiro que segurou seus cabelos.

Harry queria tortura-lo com aquelas preliminares sem necessidades...ahhhhhhhhhh Merlim... Mas o filho da puta era bom no que fazia, lambendo, soprando e mordendo seus mamilos daquele jeito, sabia que ficaria com marcas eternas, mas naquele momento só ligava com o poder que aquela boca e língua, com tudo que tem dentro podia causar em seu corpo. Agradecia por estar praticamente deitado, pois se estivesse em pé suas pernas não seriam capazes de sustentar seu corpo, que agora tremia novamente pelos espasmos que aquele grifinorio sexy lhe causava. Quando a mão travessa escorregou para seu membro e o apertou o suficiente só para lhe causar um desejo insano e vergonhosamente tentava movimentar com o quadril contra aquela merda de mão que só ficava apertando e parada no mesmo lugar.

Sabia que Harry estava querendo brincar primeiro, então tudo perdeu o rumo dentro de sua cabeça quando tentou chama-lo a atenção viu aquela boca suculenta abocanhar despudoramente seu membro em uma só bocada. Foi como conhecer a linha tênue que separa o paraíso dos meros mortais.

_ Ohhhhhhhhhhh Harry... Ohhhhh meu Merlim – arqueou as costas quando Harry tirou seu membro da boca totalmente e voltou a chupa-lo de uma só vez. – Isso é irreal... ohhhhhhhhh

E quando estava pronto para quase gozar, Harry volta a segurar seu membro e aperta-lo. Cinzas e Verdes se chocam e um sorriso maroto brinca nos lábios daquele libertino de uma figa, em um movimento de impaciência prende a cabeça do moreno nas mãos e com suas bocas roçando uma na outra fala entre cortadas.

_ Acabe... Com... Esse... Maldito... Jogo... – disse e o moreno sorrindo deu uma bela de uma estocada em seu membro.

_ Filho da puta...ohhhhhhhhhhhhh – ofegante e sem controle Draco suplica vergonhosamente, mas aquele grifinorio deve ser feito de aço para tamanho controle. Mas isso depois tem vez a se tem... – Harry por Merlim eu preciso de você agoraaaaaa...ohhhhhhhhhh quer me matar em sexo...ohhhhhhhh

Sentiu o corpo do outro se apoiar no seu e morder o lóbulo de sua orelha. E com sua voz indecente falou:

_ Isso não é sexo Dray é amor. – E o desgraçado com a ajuda da agua cheia de sais e óleo de banho invadiu minha entrada com um dedo... Dizem-me quem foi o agraciado que inventou o sexo que juro que sou capaz de beija-lo? – Quero fazer amor com você sem pressa, sem barreira Dray... – Um segundo dedo acompanhou aquelas palavras juntamente com suas habilidades de manuseá-los dentro de mim e me fazer vergonhosamente rebolar contra eles. – Pois assim é a única maneira que farei com que grave em sua mente que eu te amo.

Oh Merlim ele me ama. Foi a ultima coisa que conseguiu pensar com coerência, pois depois seu corpo estava entregue para aquelas mãos que lhe estocava o membro tão insanamente quanto às investidas que recebia em seu interior. O atingindo em um ponto onde o céu ou inferno não importava, pois o paraíso era estar ali naqueles braços recebendo aquela chama de desejo e amor percorrer como espasmos por seu corpo lhe tirando a sanidade. Sanidade também era só um capricho que não precisava no momento, pois a mente não precisa ter coerência de nada mais além do amor que sentia por aquele moreno lindamente sexy que o amava da forma mais completa como o mesmo havia declarado. A única coisa que pensou antes de se perder em um gozo magnifico foi:

_ Eu te amo Harry. - E tudo ficou imensamente leve, fechou os olhos e se concentrou naquele corpo que ainda se mantia ligado a si. E não viu Harry sorrir bobamente, mas sentiu-o percorrer os dedos por sua face com resquício do próprio Draco. Abriu os olhos com dificuldade e olhou aquele rosto que jamais cansaria de olhar.

_ Também te amo Dray.

Sorrindo que nem um Lufa idiota fechou os olhos e me abracei aquele corpo que era somente SEU. Para dez minutos depois dar um pulo da banheira com o apito que soou em sua cabeça. "Alice..." – pensou sorrindo e puxando Harry para o chuveiro. Afinal ela ainda não estava chorando...

S2

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota:<strong>_ kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Alice acabou com o barato do Draco, todo Lufa lá e bummmm a nossa menininha adorada desperta, eita garota esperta... XD Não só ela mais Snape também revelações vem por ai, afinal quem criou à pequena? Alguém ai arrisca palpitar? Então REVIEWS...

E ai gostaram do meu slash, bom devo admitir que escrevi esse final hoje mesmo, praticamente nesse instante... Viraaaaaaaaammmmmmmmm eu poderia ter desistido, mas eu não o fiz, pois eu estava pensando em vocês meus leitores lindos e tão fantásticos que me mandam reviews ou só me aceita como favorita (mas devo dizer bem que poderiam alegrar ainda mais essa escritora e deixar apenas um OIEee), mas só de saber que tem gente que curti esse pedacinho de mundo imaginário que criei com esses personagens lindos da tia Joana já me dá umaaaaaaaaaaa ENORMEEEEEE felicidade...

Próximo capitulo dedicatória para todos que me mandaram reviews desse capitulo em diante, por isso quem não deixou sua marquinha por lá ainda tem tempo...

Essa escritora falona se despede por aqui... AMO VOCES mais do que podem imaginar... Obrigado pelos comentarios do capitulo passado S2

Jessy

S2


	15. 15 Descobrindo os misterios da vida

**Capitulo 15 – Descobrindo os mistérios da vida.**

Harry acordou meio sonolento, aquela tarde. Ou melhor, dizendo noite. Um sorriso bobo brincou em seus lábios, sem nem ao menos ser notado. Em seu peito sentia aquele novo sentimento que a muito não sentia. O sentimento de estar vivo, de que cada membro, órgão e célula de seu corpo estão no lugar certo, mas principalmente era poder sentir aquela dormência em seu braço direito e saber que não foi causado por mais uma tentativa de suicídio, mas ter a certeza que o causador daquela dormência era o culpado pelo sorriso bobo em seus lábios. Sua felicidade não poderia se tornar mais sublime, quando assim que abriu os olhos e mesmo com eles embaçados pelo sono e sua deficiência visual, ainda sim poderia ver dentre os tantos borrões a forma do paraíso. Sua Alice com o corpinho um pouco abaixo de seu peito com a cabeça enterrada em sua barriga, como se tivesse buscando o calor de seu corpo.

Com o máximo de cuidado possível pegou os óculos em seu criado-mudo e os colocou e podia jurar que talvez tivesse morrido, pois dois anjos de tamanha perfeição dormiam ambos parecendo disputar quem mais se enterrava embaixo de seu corpo. Draco tinha o rosto enterrado em seu pescoço e sua menina matinha seu rostinho escondido em sua barriga, mas sabia que ambos o usavam para fugir da luz que Dray e ele deixaram acessas antes de dormirem exaustos. Ah e como estavam exaustos. Um sorriso maroto brincou em seus lábios e sem perceber sua mão livre acalentava os cabelos platinados a sua frente. O loiro se mexeu e Harry sabia que ele estava acordando. Não queria tê-lo acordado, mas não sentiu nenhum remoço quando duas íris extremamente cinza o encararam com um brilho de felicidade. Draco bocejou e se espreguiçou como um gato gracioso. Os músculos de suas costas nuas se esticaram ao máximo e depois se suavizaram. Harry observava tudo, perto o suficiente para se sentir hipnotizado por tamanha tortura e longe o suficiente, mais pela sua posição, de um toque naquela pele lustrosa e que sabia ser pertencente a uma maciez sobrenatural.

Seu coração perdeu um compasso e seus pulmões pararam de funcionar assim que seus olhos se deleitaram pelo sorriso mais perfeito. Draco sorria como um anjo.

_ Boa noite Harry. – disse ele com aquela voz rouca que deveria ser proibida, por tamanho erotismo que continha em sua melodia.

_ Boa noite Dray.

_ Dormiu bem? – perguntou ele voltando a se esgueirar para debaixo do meu pescoço. Merlim ele queria me enlouquecer só pode...

_ Melhor impossível. E você? – perguntei já ficando sem o pouco ar que me restava, já que meus pulmões não queria trabalhar direito, mas eu os entendia: Afinal quem consegue trabalhar com Draco fazendo aqueles movimentos com a língua em meu pescoço? Ai Merlim, eu estou completamente perdido por esse Homem.

_ Como um bebê. Mas sabe o que me deixaria bastante bem agora?

Balancei somente a cabeça não confiaria em minha voz com aquelas mãos brincando com um dos meus mamilos. Santo Merlim tem uma criança no meio de nós...

_ Se você colocasse a nossa menininha no berço e deixasse-me cuidar de você bem direitinho...

Draco nunca terminou de falar, pois bateram com tamanha violência na porta que o susto foi tão grande que perdi a vontade de tudo e quase cai da cama. Draco caiu literalmente e Alice abriu o berreiro assustada. Peguei-a no colo e Draco com a cara mais feia do mundo foi atender a porta.

******************* DM **********************

Nem me deram chance de gritar e uma Pansy bem nervosa entrou no quarto me empurrando para o lado. Que afronta. Estou perdendo o respeito só pode... Ela parou no meio do quarto para Harry que estava na cama ainda acalentando Alice poder vê-la e ouvi-la.

_ É bem simples o que vou falar. Se vocês querem saber quem foram os responsáveis pela criação de Alice é melhor se vestirem bem rapidinho. – dizendo isso ela se jogou na poltrona e cruzou os braços. Sonserinos, sinceramente viu... Pensei e olhei para Harry que estava com suas cotas esmeraldas mais arregaladas que duas jabuticabas. Vendo que Alice não parava de chorar comecei a procurar roupas para nós dois e me vestir, eu peguei a pequena e Harry se vestiu. Saímos nós três correndo que nem loucos com Alice em meu colo.

Harry tentava perguntar para Pansy coisas do tipo: Como soube? Onde estamos indo? Mas a desgraçada só corria. Minutos depois soubemos nosso destino: Sala do diretor. Potter a parou na entrada de frente para a águia e a segurou pelos ombros.

_ Pansy para. O que está acontecendo?

Olhando nos olhos de minha amiga, soube antes mesmo da sentença sair da boca dela. Sabia quem e exatamente o porquê da criação de Alice.

_ Vou resumir. Draco não sabe, por que esteve muito tempo fora, não sabe como a comunidade bruxa sofreu para se erguer novamente...

_ Sintetiza Pan. – pediu Harry ainda a segurando.

_ Certo. O que eu soube foi que é que isso foi obra do ministério.

_ Mas o que eles ganhariam com isso?

_ Lembra quando eu disse que esse modo de criação era perigoso, pois a criança se tornaria poderosa, que por uma vez tendo ciência disso o ministério proibiu tal criação? – Ambos assentimos.

_ Eu ainda não estou conseguindo entender... – disse Harry perdendo o controle.

_ Nesse momento Rufus Scrimgeour está querendo ter algum direito sobre a menina. – ela riu debochadamente e se soltou de Harry começando a andar. – Parece que aquele imbecil ainda está sobre a maldição imperius, se Voldemort não estivesse morto teria minhas duvidas. – Ela se virou para os dois com as íris pretas flamejantes nunca tinha visto Pansy tão furiosa. – O mais absurdo de tudo isso é que ele diz que a 'criatura' pertence ao ministério.

_ Como soube disso? – Harry perguntou cabisbaixo. Draco sabia que dali não vinha coisa boa, pelo menos não para o ministro.

_ O professor Dumbledore eu estava no hall de entrada quando vi o Ministro chegando ele sinalizou para mim segui-lo, eu não fiquei para ouvir a conversa toda, sai para chama-los, pois Dumbledore disse: ' Mas os pais dessa menina tem que saber o que se passa...' pensei que essa era a deixa e sai. Deixei Blaise vigiando o Hall e o ministro ainda está lá em cima.

Ela apontou para a gárgula. Harry respirou fundo e com olhos brilhando me olhou e eu assenti, afinal seja qual for seu plano eu estava com ele.

_ Pansy está na hora do espetáculo. – Harry sorriu e a morena me olhou intrigada. – Pan, eu quero que procure Hermione diga para ela tudo que nos contou e a traga para cá, quero que suba com ela também será nossa testemunha. Hermione vai saber como calar aquele ministro de merda, afinal pessoas, esta na hora do legado de Rufus Scrimgeour chegar ao fim e com sorte ainda mantemos nossa menininha em sigilo até o final do espetáculo.

Draco balançou a cabeça sorrindo. Rufus Scrimgeour, esse sim tinha a pena de Draco Malfoy, afinal duvidava que Harry deixasse uma única gota de misericórdia escapar de seus dedos. O moreno segurou sua mão e se deixou guiar pelas escadas que surgia a sua frente em forma de caracol. Não demorou para que ouvíssemos a voz daquele lunático esbanjar suas palavras venenosas.

Harry travou na porta. Draco sabia que ele estava procurando o momento certo para entrar e dando tempo de Pan chegar com a cavalaria.

_ Ora Dumbledore, não jugue meus atos sem saber o motivo que me levou a fazê-lo. – Draco ouviu alguém rir, reconheceu como sendo a risada de desdém de seu padrinho Severo.

_ Está louco Scrimgeour. – disse Severo com frieza apenas constatando um fato. Viu Harry sorrir.

_ Louco eu louco? Não Severo meu caro, não jugue um homem em busca de conhecimento de louco. Aquela criatura fora criada pelo meu mandato, pois seria... – Draco viu Harry serrar os punhos e abrir a porta em um baque surdo, em movimento rápido Draco colocou um feitiço de silencio em volta de Alice e deixou Harry tomar o controle da situação se mantendo mais atrás.

_ Boa tarde senhores, um encontro para um jantar e nem convidaram a mim e a minha família tcs tcs tcs... Que feio Ministro, como quer que futuramente eu seja o exemplo de bons modos para o ministério como auror. Assim você me decepciona. – Harry com toda calma e naturalidade o que deixou somente três daquela sala embasbacados com tal atitude, foram eu, Severo e é claro o ministro. Dumbledore sorria, mas Draco sabia que até quando morresse aquele velho sorriria. Harry sentou em uma das cadeiras vagas de frente para o diretor e fez sinal para que eu m sentasse ao seu lado, claro que não ousei desobedecer. Severo e o ministro assistiam o tal espetáculo de Harry em pé. Snape encostado na parede ao lado da porta e o Scrimgeour parado no meio da sala.

_ Bom onde à conversa parou mesmo? – Harry deu um sorriso tão carregado de maldade que me arrepiei, já antecipando minha pena ao futuro ex-ministro da magia. – Oh me deixe retoma-la se bem me lembro, e me corrijam se as palavras não forem exatas o nosso grandioso Ministro dizia que essa 'criatura'... – Harry riu friamente seus olhos cravados em Scrimgeour. – pelo mandato do meu querido amigo Rufus, pois seria... Quer concluir Rufus querido ou quer que eu mesma o faça?

Harry levantou e se postou em frente ao homem quase seus narizes se triscando, Draco ainda viu Rufus serrar os punhos. Bem indiscretamente empunhou a varinha e a deixou escondida ao lado da perna.

_ Pois se quer saber eu tenho minhas teorias, as mesmas que tentaram fazer comigo, lembra Rufus querido? Mantive longe suas palavras e minhas lembranças longe do conselho de bruxos, pois estava cansado e queria paz. Sirius e Remus conseguiram me manter bem longe do ministério, mas sabe Rufus... – Harry respirou com desdém. – Hoje eu não estou benevolente. Hoje...

Harry fora interrompido pela chegada de Pansy, Weasley e Granger, sendo que a ultima trazia um livro que já começava a folhear em mãos. Os três se colocaram atrás de Harry. Pansy com um sorrisinho maldoso e Weasley com os braços cruzados e olhos faiscando fúria. Granger só levantou o olhar do livro quando se contentou com algo que achou ali e o sorriso que se formou em seu rosto fez até o ultimo pelo do meu corpo se arrepiar.

Harry se virou para o Ministro. Mas quem falou fui eu.

_ Sabe Ministro, leis devem ser cumpridas e elas não são imune para o Ministro da Magia se meus conhecimentos não me enganam, mas disso eu duvido. Sabe o que a Srta. Granger tem em mãos? – Não esperei por sua resposta. – Um exemplar autenticado do livro de direitos e leis gerais da comunidade Bruxa e sabe o que ela encontrou ai? – Draco deu seu melhor sorriso de deboche. – Por que não nos diz Hermione querida.

Harry levantou a sobrancelha para mim, mas o ignorei. Hermione tomou a frente d espetáculo.

_ Na lei em questão que proíbe a realização da magia que criou Alice, diz que o individuo em questão será levado em júri e condenado por seus atos seja ele quem for. Se a criança em questão não tiver nenhum descontrole em sua magia, poderá ser mantida com seus pais genéticos.

_ Mas... – tentou Rufus falar de maneira desorientada, mas não menos raivosa.

_ Calma Rufus querido, a Hermione ainda não terminou, não é Mi?

_ Não Harry, ainda não, pois agora vem a melhor parte.

Todos voltaram a sorrir na sala menos o nosso querido ministro.

_ Como eu ia dizendo, os pais em questão pode levar o caso em júri e o acusado com provas suficientes poderá ser condenado, em minhas palavras para uma passagem só de ida para Azkaban, pena na minha opinião que os dementadores não estão mais por aquelas bandas, não é Ministro.

Dumbledore se pôs de pé e sorriu para todos e Snape revirou os olhos, mas Draco podia ver o sorriso mínimo em seus lábios.

_ Acho que não precisamos explicar mais nada não é Rufus? – perguntou o velho debaixo de seus óculos de meia lua.

Rufus Scrimgeour bufou e tentou sair da sala mais Harry o parou segurando em seu braço e quando levantou o olhar suas cotas esmeraldas eram tão frias quanto uma lasca do gelo da Antártica.

_ Meus advogados ainda hoje entraram em contato com a corte suprema dos bruxos, ainda hoje farei você cair mais tão baixo que aquela criança que chamou de criatura, ainda um dia, mas por minha vontade nunca, lhe estendera a mão. Agora suma da minha frente, pois você me dá nojo. – Rufus saiu da sala quase correndo e sem cerimonia Harry se jogou em meu colo chorando e o pior que dessa vez eu não sabia o porquê.

Tirei o feitiço de Alice que ainda se mantinha assustada, mas que assim como eu só tinha olhos para um moreno, que estava ajoelhado aos meus pés e chorava com a cabeça em meu colo. Alice parecendo entender a situação começou a acariciar as madeixas rebeldes do papa dela e eu tentava faze-lo me olhar, mas sem obter sucesso.

Vi que todos se retiravam da sala para deixar o moreno, talvez confessar seja lá o que for seus problemas para mim. Pois metade daquela historia com o ministro eu perdi. Mas algo me dizia que algo grave aconteceu algo hediondo, algo desumano.

_ Harry...

_ Papa... – Os olhos esmeraldas encontraram os da filha e em seguida os meus. Suas mãos acalentaram as faces rosadas de Alice e circularam em seguida meus lábios com ternura e até devoção em seu olhar.

_ Quando a guerra acabou esse... Homem tentou me manter sobe os cuidados dele. Eu estava atordoado pela morte da Gina e pelas mortes de milhares de pessoas. Nem havia tirado o sangue de Tom de minhas mãos e aquele infeliz já queria m mandar para frente da linha de fogo. A nova arma do ministério. Foi o que eu o ouvi dizer uma vez. Nem humano já não era mais considerado, esse desgraçado tentou me tirar até minha humanidade, tentou fazer com que eu virasse posse do ministério. – Draco sabia o quanto Harry deveria estar fragilizado naquela hora, sabia também como era ser tratado somente como uma arma. – Me senti sujo Dray, me senti usado naquela guerra e me perguntei se tinha matado o Homem certo. – Ele riu infeliz e seus olhos caiu em Alice que agora chorava em silencio assim como eu. – Ele queria fazer o mesmo com o nossa menininha, mas antes que ele coloque um só dedo nela eu acabo com o desgraçado, o que fiz com Tom vai ser considerado misericordioso, pelo que faço se ele vier a tocar em um só fio platinado desse cabelo sedoso.

Ele sentou no chão a minha frente e puxou Alice para ele e aninhou em um abraço bem apertado e eu me joguei ao seu lado o abraçando, aninhando os dois em meu peito.

_ Hermione estava pesquisando um meio de manter Alice conosco caso você sabe... – eu assenti quando ele me olhou. - E devo dizer que sendo o próprio ministro o causador de tão situação ficará bem mais fácil mantê-la conosco pelo que entendi.

_ Hermione e Dumbledore devem estar tomando as primeiras providencias.

_ Eu sei.

_ Então por que não vamos comemorar? – perguntei sorrindo, mas ele só fez se enfiar em meus braços ainda mais.

_ Aqui está tão gostoso, não é Alice?

_ Gostoso. – disse sua menina manhosa. Draco revirou os olhos, depois o mimado sou eu... Aff...

_ Anda logo vocês dois saco vazio não para em pé, não viu? – disse de maneira reprimenda, mas o idiota do meu namorado riu. – O que foi saco de ossos?

_ Oh Dray pegou pesado no saco de ossos. – o moreno fez bico, mas pouco me lixei, me pus de pé e peguei Alice que estava me esticando os bracinhos.

_ Do que você riu?

_ Desde quando sabe ditados trouxas? – ele perguntou com um sorriso cômico, maldito. Revirei os olhos e sai sem esperar por ele.

_ Se quer tanto saber com um amigo da França chamado Albert ou para os íntimos que não é o seu caso mais o meu All. – Ergui a sobrancelha de modo provocante e ri quando ele fechou os punhos. Mas quando ele voltou a ficar do meu lado já no mesmo degrau da escada ele sorriu.

_ Pois informa para esse seu amiguinho que Draco Lucius Malfoy agora é o noivo e futuro marido de Harry James Potter.

Ele circulou minha cintura com possessividade, não devo dizer que não gostei nada disso não eh? Afinal mesmo se dissesse estaria mentindo. Afinal agora Harry James Potter também me pertencia e isso era bom, todos saber.

************* HP ************

Bom o que dizer daquela semana que sucedeu aos três anos de Alice: Resumindo detalhadamente entrei com uma ação judicial perante o ministro, que seria jugado naquele mesmo mês. Alice hoje graças a minha amiga Hermione e Pansy está registrada no cartório como a nova herdeira dos Potter e dos Malfoys. Alice Potter-Malfoy. Obra de Draco Lucius Malfoy, futuro Potter daqui a alguns meses. Dumbledore deixou que ficássemos com nosso dormitório, assim que as crianças fossem 'destruída'- nas palavras de Severo Snape. Bom e também não devo dizer nada o tamanho da algazarra que Sirius Lupin-Black fez quando soube da confirmação da sentença de Rufus e do registro de Alice no cartório Bruxo e Trouxa- obra minha e de Hermione, mas isso Draco não precisa saber, por enquanto.

%%%%%%

Estávamos todos os alunos reunidos no grande salão para a despedida dos bebês, que agora tinha tamanho e idade de criança de três anos, alguns até bem maior do que eu com sete diga-se de passagem. Draco estava ao meu lado na mesa da Grifinoria, sim ele estava e até rindo com Simas, coisa que não gostei muito.

_ Draco me passa a Alice, já que está mais de sorrisinho para Simas do que dá realmente uma janta descente para a nossa filha. – Ciúmes? Sem comentário...

Draco girou os olhos e me passou Alice, sorrateiramente me roubou um selinho.

_ Eu já disse como você fica sexy com ciúmes? – disse ele ao pé do meu ouvido. Corei mais que os cabelos de meu amigo Rony.

_ Ei vocês dois, eu sei que a filha de vocês vão ficar, mais tem como fingir tristeza pelo menos por consideração aos amigos. – disse Rony com as orelhas vermelhas. Pansy vinha com Aquiles no chão sorridente.

_ Não se preocupa Ronald é só pedir logo a Hermione em casamento e logo, logo terão um Pedrinho, Joaozinho, Ronaldinho, quantos vocês quiserem. – disse Pansy o empurrando e se sentando ao lado do casal. Draco gargalhava ao meu lado acompanhado de Alice, que já começava a ter serias duvidas se ela ia para a grifinoria.

Dumbledore se levantou e impediu que Rony retrucasse. Hermione tinha os olhos marejados. Tinha se apegado ao pequeno Pedro. Se eu não tivesse a certeza que Alice é minha estaria gritando umas belas injurias para aqueles monstros. Mas eu sabia que minha amiga não o faria e não me permitiria de eu o faze-lo. Sorri quando nossos olhos se encontraram. Procurei pela mão de Draco quando ouvi nossos nomes no discurso do diretor, ele a apertou com carinho.

_ Bom sei que muitos se afeiçoaram a criança, mas esse era um dos motivos para a criação do projeto. Para mostra-lo que trabalho em grupo com outras casas é possível, que de duas diferenças tão forte como Sonserina e Grifinória, pode sair coisas lindas. Que humanidade e respeito com o próximo, seja ele sangue-puro, mestiço ou trouxa não significa nada, pois a magia que nos rodeia é a mesma. Lembrem-se disso lá fora setimanistas, quando esse ano acabar e quando teremos que nos despedir. Agora papais e mamães tem até o toque de recolher para ficar com suas crianças depois as tragam para esse salão, onde estará a Prof. McGonagall e o Prof. Snape recebendo as crianças. E antes que me perguntem é indolor e boa noite.

_ Harry...

Olhei para Hermione que me olhou com olhos lagrimosos.

_ Fala Mi, sabe que faço tudo o que você quiser. – Ela riu e uma lagrima rolou.

_ Não chora mamãe. – disse o pequeno Pedro a abraçando. Rony abraçou os dois e senti alguém puxar minha manga. Alice.

_ Por que a tia Mi tá chorando papa? – Sorri.

_ Pedro esta indo embora bem longe Alice, por que não vai se despedir dele... – Ela assentiu e saindo do colo de Draco rodou a mesa e foi até ao lado de Hermione.

_ Pedro... – A castanha colocou o filho no chão e o menino mal triscou o chão e Alice o abraçou forte. – Vou sentir saudades.

_ Eu também Lice. – disse Pedro ainda agarrado a ela.

_ Você não acha que chega de abraço não? – disse Draco com olhos ciumentos. Revirei os olhos e Pansy riu ouvindo o comentário.

_ Pelo amor de Merlim Dray, ele vai embora.

_ Eu sei, mas...

_ Alice agora se despeça de Aquiles. – cortei Draco que me fuzilou.

_ Mas tinha que ser tudo homem. Onde esse mundo vai parar? – resmungou ele indignado. Mas u sabia que ele só estava se fazendo de forte, Draco e suas complicações de demonstrar sentimentos...

Alice foi até Pansy que colocou o pequeno e forte Aquiles no chão e a pequena fez a mesma coisa, mal o pobre menino colocou o pé no chão e já estava em seus braços.

_ Dray, Dray acho que os problemas não são os homens e sim Alice que puxou você em seu charme e eu em minha cativação. – Draco me fuzilou e eu gargalhei chamando a atenção das crianças.

_ Harry como eu tentei dizer eu e Rony vamos passar esse tempo com Pedro e depois o levamos até você para que ele se depesça com mais carinho e atenção. – Assenti.

_ Eu também meninos, já vi até Blaise me acenando. Encontro vocês mais tarde. – Os três saíram da mesa e Alice correu para o meu colo, sentida.

_ Eu não queria que eles fossem embora papa. – choramingou a pequena. Mas quando a lagrima rolou no rosto de porcelana soube ai vem mais coisa. Ela se virou para Draco que sorriu nervoso. – Papai eu também vou embora?

Draco riu a pegando e a abraçando forte.

_ Jamais, nunca. Nem quando você casar você vai sair do meu lado. – ela riu pela cosquinha que ele fez, mas sem entender nada do que ele dizia.

_ Draco pelo amor de Deus eu quero ver quando ela voltar para Hogwarts, vai vir no malao dela escondido? – perguntei me levantando.

_ Não é uma ideia tão ruim, contanto que você também venha. Você quer Lice papa e papai aqui em Hogwarts?

_ Sim. Sim. Sim. – disse ela rindo e se agitando no colo do loiro. Harry riu.

Afinal a felicidade de ambos só estava começando.

***************************DM********************

Rufus foi tirado de seu cargo e condenado a Azkaban por um bom tempo. O cargo de Ministro foi ocupado pelo Sr. Weasley. Rony pediu Hermione em casamento, finalmente. E um mês depois da nossa formatura eu e Harry nos casamos.

Agora depois de dois anos de casado eu estava ali, naquela situação berrante, com vontade de arrancar meus cabelos e o de Harry e do Weasley junto por me mandarem ali.

Hermione estava ali na minha frente toda de branco, linda, linda de mais para uma nascida trouxa, mas deixa para lá. Mesmo assim me pergunto o que ela viu naquele ferrugem de merda, mas acho melhor nem saber de coisas bizarras basta meu marido e seus papais. A castanha se olhava no espelho, pensativa e perdido em meus pensamentos me assustei quando ela falou.

_ Sabe Draco nunca pensei que me casaria, mesmo todos já e vendo casada com Rony. É errado sentir medo? – Meus ombros caíram e me aproximei e segurei seu rosto para fazê-la me olhar.

_ Acha que não senti medo em casar com o doido do seu amigo, que tem imã para confusão? – ela riu e eu a acompanhei. – Hermione cade sua coragem, a bendita coragem grifinoria?

_ Quer mesmo que eu responda? – ri.

_ Sempre soube que você era para ser da Corvinal. – disse com desdém. Ela me fuzilou.

_ Está me dizendo que não tenho coragem de entrar lá dentro e casar com aquele pamonha que é o homem da minha vida? – ela perguntou raivosa. Poderia ter revirado os olhos. Mulheres quem as entendem? Eu que não sou, por isso me casei com um homem.

_ Duvido. – instiguei sua coragem. Pois com grifinorios eu sei lida muito bem.

Sorri, quando ela saiu em disparada para a porta e abriu, mas parou e se virou sorrindo e correu para me enlaçar em um abraço apertado.

_ Harry foi muito esperto em te mandar aqui. – ela sussurrou em meu ouvido. – Obrigada Dray, mas tenho um homem para amarrar.

_ Quem te viu na escola, não te reconheceras mais Hermione Granger. – ela gargalhou. Beijou meu rosto e limpou o lugar que melou de batom.

_ Minha daminha esta pronta?

_ Alice esta para te fuzilar parada naquela porta. – ela riu.

_ Acho que vou ter que prometer um vestido novo para fazê-la me perdoar.

_ Com certeza e do mais caro, manda a conta para Weasley agora, afinal essa é a melhor parte de estar casado.

Saímos rindo. A cerimonia foi linda, minha menina estava uma diva e meu Harry bem estava Harry, com os olhos lagrimosos se impedindo de chorar na frente da amiga, afirmando que o Padrinho não pode chorar. Ri muito.

A festa foi no quintal da família Weasley, sem comentário. Mas devo dizer que não estava tão luxuoso quanto meu casamento, mas estava uma graça a cara da Granger e do ferrugem. Luna pegou o buque. E o filho mais novo de Gui Weasley com a Veela derrubou o bolo no chão. Gargalhei horrores. Mas depois disso a festa perdeu a graça e minha filha disse que agora que não tem bolo queria ir para casa, quero deixar claro que isso ela puxou de Potter.

Chegamos em nossa casa mortos de cansaço, pois quem manda eu ir para festa de pobre, pois tive por obra de meu honrado marido ajudar a limpar a festa. Alice desabou em nossa cama mesmo e eu ao seu lado com roupa e tudo, mas ainda pelo canto do olho vi meu maridinho ir em direção ao banheiro e mesmo, cansado não ia deixar aquele corpinho lindo tomar banho sozinho não eh?

Fechei a cortina em volta da cama e coloquei alguns feitiços básicos, como silenciador, segurança e alarme. O quarto era imenso, afinal morávamos m uma modesta mansão, não tão grande quanto a Mansão Malfoy, mas um pouco mais espaçosa que a Black. Tirei minha roupa ali mesmo de frente para aquela porta de madeira branca e adentrei o banheiro em silencio e encontrei meu anjo deitado, repousado na banheira cheia de espumas. Assim que fechei a porta em silencio sua voz rouca me retesou no mesmo lugar.

_ Pensei que não vinha mais Dray...

Seus olhos abriram e as esmeraldas escurecidas pelo desejo, me deixou alerta, principalmente quando aquele Ser completamente molhado se põe de pé e me mostra que não está muito diferente de mim. Deixo que ele me tome em seus braços, pois não importa quanto tempo passe a minha felicidade sempre estará naqueles braços e eu obtinha a certeza que também era reciproco quando aquela voz aveludada, depois de mais uma vez me deixar quase desmaiado na banheira, me dizia:

_ Eu te amo Dray, você é minha vida. – Harry se aconchegou em meus braços e eu comecei a lava-lo como sempre fazia, para depois ele fazer o mesmo comigo.

_ Eu também te amo, anjo.

Nosso amor no final nunca fomos somente nós dois afinal não começaram em nós dois e sim em três. Amor a três é assim, não é perfeito, mas é o bastante para durar para sempre. Harry me ama e eu o amo e nós dois amamos aquela pequenina de cinco anos estirada em nossa cama.

FIM.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> Ainda estou meio perdida, não acreditando que amor a três finalmente chegou ao fim...

Foi maravilhoso; uma experiência única escrevê-la e mais gratificante foi vê-la reconhecida por pessoinhas tão especiais que só deixou uma marquinha, ou que deixou de vez enquando, ou aquela que deixou em todos os capitulos me tornando viciadas em seus comentários, ou mesmo aquelas que somente leram... Todos vocês me deixaram felizes e realizada a sua maneira, agradeço ao encorajamento de CONTINUA...kkkk Ou até os avisos de erro de digitação e ortográfico, pois no fundo eu não escrevi amor a três sozinha escrevi com cada um de vocês.

Obrigado pelo acompanhamento tortuoso e as vezes até demorado de amor a tres... Mas espero que tenha valido a pena... E para não perder o costume...

REVIEWS...

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Obs: Estou pensando em um epilogo me diz se aprovam... Alice embarcando para Hogwarts...

s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2

Amo cada um que passou, que me acompanhou até aqui e aos que ainda vão a aparecer e a esses quero que não esqueça de deixar sua marquinha com um OLÁ ou MAIS QUE MERDA É ESSA...kkkk

Pois a todos que deixou sua marquinha um agradecimento especial á...

Juli, Zizi, Cris Malfoy, Yann Riddle Black, Raquel Cullen, Tomoyo-chan, Mila Pink, Aline, Mazzola Jackson Lupin, Thiago Percivanian , InoMax, Ines Granger Black, Samantha Prince Snape Ridlle, Bvcsalvatore, Allie B. Malfoy, Camila, Mtulipa, Joana, Cath S Potter e Percy' Malfoy.

Obrigado mais uma vez a todos e aqueles que ainda estão por vim... pelo menos eu espero...kkk

Mas sei que cada um que se disponibilizou em comentar foi com sinceridade e amor a historia... E peço desculpas mais tem comentarios de muita estima para mim mais nao pude os coloca-los aqui pois seu remetente não me deixou nenhum nome, mas mesmo assim obrigado!

Obrigado e se não for pedir muito deem uma passadinha nas duas novas historinhas Drarry em meu profile...

Beijos a todos e um até mais ver...

Jessy Potter.

S2


End file.
